Impossível Resistir
by robstenshades
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO: Ninguém pede divórcio à um Cullen, especialmente uma golpista que poderia levar consigo parte da fortuna da família. Edward Cullen fará com que Isabella pague pela ousadia, e tem um plano perfeito para sua vingança: exige que ela passe três meses com ele como esposa, e nada o impedirá de ter o que quer! Mesmo que tenha de chantageá-la... No entanto, Bella é inocente...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Aquilo era a última coisa que Bella estava esperando. Ela fitou a advogada durante vários segundos, o cérebro girando, o coração batendo forte e acelerado.

— Está querendo dizer que ele não vai aceitar? — perguntou.

A advogada a encarou com um olhar austero.

— Seu marido se recusa terminantemente a assinar ou até mesmo a aceitar os documentos para formalizar o divórcio. Está inflexível. Insiste em primeiro ter um

encontro com você.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha a intenção de evitar qualquer contato com Edward Anthony Cullen na conferência dele em Sydney. Não imaginava que acontecesse desse modo. Cinco anos haviam se passado. Um divórcio depois de tanto tempo de separação não era apenas uma questão de burocracia? Ao deixar tudo nas mãos da advogada, pretendia tornar as coisas mais simples para se mudar.

— A menos que tenha razões específicas para não se encontrar com o Sr. Cullen, sugiro que acabe logo com isso — Ângela a aconselhou. — Pode ser que ele queira terminar as coisas de modo mais pessoal, em vez de formalmente pelo sistema legal. Afinal, ele não poderá impedir o divórcio. Mas pode lançar mão de artifícios para retardá-lo. O que significaria mais custas judiciais.

Bella sentiu uma onda familiar de pânico ao pensar em mais contas para pagar. Um processo legal muito longo a afundaria. Mas por que Edward desejava vê-la depois de todo aquele tempo? As circunstâncias que terminaram o fim da relação dos dois não permitiam um encontro para uma xícara de café amigável ou uma conversa para recordar os velhos tempos. Respirando fundo, se deparou com o olhar especulativo da advogada.

— Bem, acho que um encontro não vai causar mal algum.

— Encare isso como um término — orientou Ângela, enquanto se erguia da cadeira, sinalizando que a conversa estava encerrada.

Término pensou Bella aborrecida ao deixar o escritório da advogada pouco tempo depois. Era por isso que queria agilizar os procedimentos do divórcio. Estava mais que na hora de deixar o passado para trás. Devia isso a si mesma para poder abraçar a vida outra vez.

O telefone estava tocando quando ela abriu a porta do seu apartamento.

Largando a bolsa e as chaves sobre o sofá, ergueu o fone do gancho.

— Alô?

— Isabella.

Com as mãos repentinamente úmidas, tentou reprimir a onda de emoção que a assaltou, assim que ouviu o tom suave da voz de Edward. Oh, Deus, se era assim que se sentia apenas em ouvi-lo como poderia enfrentar um encontro? Minúsculas gotas de suor brotaram sobre seu lábio superior. O coração batia descompassado e a respiração tomou-se escassa e irregular.

— Isabella — repetiu ele. O tom aveludado daquela voz grave fez todos os pelos dela se arrepiarem sob as pesadas camadas de roupas de inverno. Seu sangue começou a

correr mais rápido nas veias.

Engolindo em seco, fechou os olhos e conseguiu gaguejar o nome dele.

— Edward... Eu... Ahn... Ia ligar para você.

— Conversou com sua advogada?

— Sim, mas...

— Então, já sabe que não admitirei um "não" como resposta. Sem encontro, pode esquecer a história de divórcio.

— Acha que pode me tratar como uma marionete? Pois muito bem, vá se danar Edward. Eu não sou...

— Cara a cara — disse ele no mesmo tom indomável. — Não creio que haja outro modo melhor para se negociar.

Bella sentiu minúsculos arrepios perpassarem-lhe a espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

— Pensei que estivesse aqui para fazer conferências, não para se encontrar com sua ex-mulher — contra-atacou ela, tentando emprestar um tom frio à voz, mas falhando inexoravelmente.

Bella olhou na direção de onde deixara o jornal que trazia a notícia da chegada de Edward. Sentia como se uma estaca atravessasse seu coração toda vez que olhava

para aquelas belas feições, que sorriam como se tudo estivesse bem em seu mundo.

— É verdade. Passarei os próximos três meses na Austrália, dissertando e trabalhando em prol da obra assistencial que iniciei na Itália. Não era a primeira vez que Bella lia sobre a obra assistencial chamada FACE — Fundação para Reconstrução Facial e Craniana, que angariava milhões de dólares para a cirurgia de pacientes com danos faciais graves.

Através do site de Edward, ela havia acompanhado o progresso de alguns desses casos. Ele operava verdadeiros milagres em seus pacientes. Entretanto, milagres pareciam acontecer somente para outras pessoas, lembrou-se amarga. Seu breve casamento com o famoso cirurgião pelo menos lhe ensinara isso.

— Mas devo confessar que acho muito estranho você não esperar que eu quisesse vê-la pessoalmente — continuou ele.

— Não acho necessário, dadas às circunstâncias. Não temos nada a dizer um ao outro. Acho que já conversamos tudo que tínhamos para conversar na última vez em

que nos encontramos.

E como, pensou Bella, recordando as palavras amargas que ela lhe dissera. Palavras duras que não conseguiram aliviar a dor da sua perda e o ressenti mento pela traição do marido. Edward se mostrara tão frio, tão distante e desinteressado com aquele seu jeito de médico, fazendo-a sentir-se imatura, descontrolada e indigna.

— Discordo, Isabella. A última vez que nos encontramos você falou o tempo todo, se bem me recordo. Desta vez eu gostaria de falar.

Os dedos de Bella se apertaram ao redor do telefone, o coração aos saltos dentro do tórax.

— Ouça, estamos separados há cinco...

— Sei muito bem há quanto tempo estamos separados — interrompeu ele. — Ou afastados, já que não houve uma divisão de bens formal entre nós. Essa é uma das

razões para minha vinda à Austrália.

Isabella sentiu o estômago se agitar.

— Pensei que estivesse aqui para promover sua caridade... Você sabe... Para elevá-la a nível mundial.

— É verdade, mas não pretendo passar três meses apenas dissertando. Planejo ter alguns dias de folga, durante a minha permanência aqui. E, é claro, passar algum

tempo a seu lado.

— Por quê? — A palavra continha uma nota de sus peita.

— Ainda estamos casados legalmente.

Bella rangeu os dentes.

— Então me deixe adivinhar. Sua amante atual não quis acompanhá-lo durante todo esse tempo, logo está procurando uma substituta para preencher esses três meses.

Esqueça Edward. Não estou disponível.

— Está saindo com alguém atualmente?

Bella se irritou com a pergunta. Como aquele homem podia pensar que ela seria capaz de seguir a vida normal mente, após a morte da filha deles, como ele fizera?

— Por que quer saber?

— Não gostaria de invadir o território de outra pessoa. Embora haja meios para se negociar com tais obstáculos, é claro.

— Sim, nós dois sabemos como isso não foi empeci lho para você no passado. Ouvi rumores sobre seu envolvimento com uma mulher casada uns dois anos atrás.

— Ela não era minha amante, Isabella. A imprensa sempre alardeia qualquer coisa que Jasper e eu fazemos. Você sabe disso. Eu a adverti quando nos conhecemos.

Bella era obrigada a concordar que Edward fizera o possível tentando prepará-la para a exposição a que seria submetida, como namorada de um dos irmãos Cullen. Ambos, como filhos do renomado homem de negócios italiano, Anthony Cullen, eram alvos constantes do assédio da mídia. Todas as mulheres para quem olhavam eram fotografadas. Todos os restaurantes em que jantavam eram avaliados e todos os movimentos que faziam eram seguidos, não apenas pela lente de uma câmera, mas por centenas delas. Bella achava aquilo inoportuno e terrificante. Tendo nascido e crescido no campo, não estava acostumada a chamar atenção de ninguém, quanto mais da mídia internacional. Nascera e crescera em uma pacata cidade rural em Outback, Nova Gales do Sul. Não havia brilho e glamour em seu dia a dia, nem tampouco no de seus irmãos mais novos. O mesmo acontecia com a sua vida atual como cabeleireira em um pequeno salão no subúrbio da cidade. Antônio estava acostumado a lidar com a fama desde criança.

Essa fora uma das diferenças cruciais e o grande motivo de discórdia entre os dois. Não eram do mesmo nível social e os pais dele fizeram questão de deixar isso bem claro assim que a conheceram. Pessoas com tamanha riqueza não consideravam uma cabeleireira australiana, de vinte e três anos, um par à altura do brilhante e talentoso filho.

— Estou hospedado no hotel Hammond Tower — A voz de Edward dissipou lhe os pensamentos. — Na suíte de cobertura.

— É claro — murmurou Bella num tom cínico.

— Não esperava que eu comprasse uma casa para ficar por um período tão breve de tempo, não é?

— Claro que não — respondeu ela, desejando não transparecer tanto a sua amargura em relação a ele. — Acho uma cobertura um pouco de exagero para alguém

que preside obras assistenciais. Pelo menos é o que penso.

-— As obras assistenciais vão indo muito bem sem que eu precise recorrer a um banco de praça para dormir. Mas, claro, é o lugar onde você gostaria de me ver, não é?

— Não gostaria de vê-lo em lugar algum — respondeu Bella enérgica.

— Não lhe darei escolha. Temos assuntos a discutir e gostaria de privacidade. Pode ser em seu apartamento ou no meu. Para mim tanto faz.

Mas para Bella fazia uma enorme diferença. Não queria Edward em seu minúsculo, mas asseado, apartamento. Já era bastante complicado conviver com as recordações. A lembrança do seu toque, dos seus beijos, do calor do seu corpo quando faziam amor, apesar dos anos, parecia não abrandar. Só de ouvi-lo, seu corpo reagia como antes. Quanto mais vê-lo pessoalmente, inspirar o mesmo ar que ele, até tocá-lo, quem sabe...

— Estou falando sério, Isabella —reafirmou com ênfase de aço. — Posso ir ao seu apartamento dentro de dez ou quinze minutos, ou você vem aqui. Fica ao seu critério.

Bella contraiu os lábios, enquanto considerava suas opções. No apartamento dela seria muito íntimo. Mas encontrá-lo no hotel seria muito público. E se a imprensa estivesse espreitando? Um flash dos dois juntos causaria todo o tipo de especulação, coisa que ela felizmente conseguira evitar nos últimos cinco anos. Por fim, decidiu que o seu apartamento não estava preparado para a presença perturbadora do ex-marido. Não queria olhar para o sofá alguns dias mais tarde e lembrar-se das coxas longas e musculosas de Edward estiradas lá e tampouco beber na mesma xícara de café em que os lábios dele haviam tocado.

— Irei até aí — disse, exalando um pesado suspiro de resignação.

— Vou esperá-la no piano-bar. Quer que eu mande um carro buscá-la?

Bella quase havia esquecido o quanto ele era rico. Podia apostar que seu carro era uma Ferrari último tipo ou uma limusine com chofer uniformizado. O pensamento sobre uma limusine macia e brilhosa vindo buscá-la era quase cômico, dado o estado de seu veículo atual. Tinha que lutar para fazer o motor ligar a cada manhã e passar pela mesma rotina ao término do dia.

— Não — afirmou por fim, com um vestígio de orgulho. — Posso chegar aí com meus próprios meios.

— Ótimo. Podemos marcar para daqui a uma hora?

Isabella desligou o telefone, após resmungar uma resposta. Só de pensar em rever Edward seu estômago começou a se agitar. As palmas das mãos suavam de apreensão pelo que ele havia dito. Céus, o que mais a aguardava! Se ele não queria o divórcio, então o que estaria pretendendo? Não havia como negar. O casamento deles morrera, juntamente com o motivo que o destruíra. Uma onda gigantesca de aflição a invadiu, enquanto pensava em sua filhinha morta. A menina estaria concluindo o jardim de infância agora, teria uns cinco anos e sem dúvida seria tão bela quanto um botão de rosa. Talvez tivesse olhos castanhos escuros e cabelos escuros, brilhantes e ligeiramente ondulados como os do pai.

Desejou saber se ele pensava no bebê. Se despertaria no meio da noite, imaginando o seu choro? Seus braços será que ansiariam por segurá-la, como os dela ansiavam diariamente? Olharia para a última fotografia tirada na suíte de parto e sentiria uma dor insuportável queimando lhe o tórax, por aqueles olhinhos jamais se abrirem para olhar a sua face? Provavelmente não, pensou amarga, enquanto vasculhava o guarda-roupa à procura de algo para usar. Retirando um vestido preto, sustentou-o no ar para inspecioná-lo. Tinha uns três ou quatro anos e estava muito folgado em seu corpo. Mas o que importava? Não desejava impressioná-lo. Isso era trabalho para as supermodelos e socialites da Europa com quem ele estava acostumado a sair.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

O hotel Hammond Tower ficava próximo ao centro da cidade, com uma vista estonteante para o porto e a iluminação do monumento da Sydney Opera House, que podia ser avistada de vários ângulos. Mas, ao contrário dos outros hotéis concorrentes, o lugar possuía um charme do velho mundo. O design arte déco, a mobília e os empregados imaculadamente uniformizados fizeram Claire sentir como se tivesse voltado no tempo, apesar do excessivo uso de aço e vidro em suas torres.

Deixando o carro com o manobrista no estaciona mento, ela tentou não tremer de embaraço, quando o motor tossiu e sufocou atrás dela, não querendo sair do lugar.

O porteiro sorriu e abriu as portas de vidro.

— Boa noite senhora. Seja bem-vinda ao Hammond.

— Obrigada — disse ela, retribuindo o sorriso cortês, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia ao piano-bar com pernas que pareciam descoordenadas e trêmulas.

Edward estava sentando em um dos sofás de couro e se ergueu ao vê-la se aproximar. Bella sentiu a respiração roçar em sua garganta como um espinho contra um tecido macio. Ele era tão imponente. Como podia ter esquecido que se sentia tão pequena na frente dele?

Sua silhueta máscula se avultou sobre ela, os olhos, mais escuros que a noite, sondaram-na sem deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção.

— Isabella.

Foi tudo o que ele disse e isso lhe causou uma reação tão intensa, que Bella mal podia raciocinar quanto mais falar. Em uma fração de segundo, seu olhar percorreu com avidez todos os detalhes das belas feições de Edward. Ele a tocaria? Desejou saber num instante de pânico. Deveria dar o primeiro passo para manter as coisas sob seu controle?

Ou deveria erguer a face para trocarem o beijo que aprendera ser comum, enquanto morava na Itália? Ou ficar parada no lugar, como estava agora, os braços ao lado do corpo, os dedos apertados firmemente ao redor da bolsa, o coração disparando feito um tambor, enquanto temia encarar aqueles olhos negros como breu?

Edward não mudara muito. Ainda não exibia fios de cabelos brancos, embora já estivesse com trinta e seis anos. A pele continuava bronzeada e a face sempre muito bem barbeada. As linhas clássicas do terno italiano valorizavam o magnífico físico. Ombros largos, pernas esguias e musculosas, quadris estreitos... Tudo revelando que se tratava de um homem que levava a saúde a sério, apesar das longas e extenuantes horas de trabalho.

— Edward... — conseguiu dizer por fim, mas a voz saiu pouco audível e indistinta. Sentiu vontade de se bater por demonstrar o quanto a presença dele a desestabilizava. Por que não podia ser fria e sofisticada pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Por que tinha que sentir esse afeto em seu coração, com se alguém estivesse lentamente girando uma manivela até ela não poder mais respirar?

— Não gostaria de se sentar? — Ele gesticulou oferecendo o sofá onde estivera sentado minutos antes.

Tão cortês, tão formal, pensou Bella, enquanto se sentava, mantendo as pernas cruzadas e bem distantes das dele.

— O que gostaria de beber? — perguntou Edward quando o garçom se aproximou.

—Algo suave como... Água mineral — respondeu ela, apertando a bolsa de encontro ao ventre como um bote salva vidas. — Estou dirigindo.

Edward pediu uma água mineral e um conhaque para ele, antes de se reclinar no assento e fitá-la.

— Você perdeu peso — comentou.

Uma faísca de irritação surgiu e desapareceu nos olhos azul-esverdeados de Bella.

— É uma crítica ou uma observação? — perguntou.

— Não a estou criticando.

—- Ouça, podemos agilizar as coisas? Diga logo o que quer e me deixe voltar para a minha vida.

— Que vida, eu gostaria de saber? — indagou ele, enquanto seu olhar escuro a contemplava demoradamente.

Os olhos de Isabella se estreitaram, duas manchas vermelhas incendiaram suas bochechas.

— Tenho uma vida, Edward. Apenas optei por não o manter nela.

Um sorriso curvou os cantos dos lábios dele. Ela possuía uma língua afiada, quando achava que podia vencer. Mas agora ele estava ali e tinha modos e meios para mantê-la nos eixos.

— Temos assuntos a discutir, Isabella. Estamos separados há um longo tempo e precisamos tomar algumas decisões sobre o que vamos fazer daqui em diante.

— O que vamos fazer, vamos diretamente para o tribunal pôr um ponto final em nosso casamento como manda a lei.

Edward fez uma pausa, contemplando os olhos castanhos de Isabella e o modo como seus lábios macios se contraíram em uma linha rígida. A pele da face era de um tom creme claro, com uma minúscula insinuação de sardas sobre a ponta do nariz, o que lhe conferia uma cativante aparência infantil. Havia reparado na quantidade de homens que virará a cabeça para admirá-la, no momento em que ela entrou no bar.

Isabella, porém, parecia totalmente alheia ao efeito que causava no sexo oposto ou hábil mente o ignorava para aumentar seu potencial feminino.

— E se eu lhe disser que não quero o divórcio?

Ela pousou a água mineral com brusquidão sobre a pequena mesa de centro, os olhos arregalados, encarando-o.

— O que você disse?

Os lábios de Edward exibiam um meio sorriso indolente.

— Você ouviu.

Bella respirou fundo e o fuzilou com o olhar.

— Isso é péssimo, porque eu quero o divórcio.

Edward continuou a fitá-la fixamente.

— Então, por que não fez nada em relação a isso até agora?

Bella desviou o olhar.

— Eu... Eu não precisava me preocupar — murmurou ela num tom petulante. — Você estava distante da minha vida.

— Mas agora estou de volta e de repente você quer pôr um fim ao nosso casamento? — Ele estalou os de dos. — Assim, dessa maneira.

Bella o encarou com um olhar frio.

— Nosso casamento terminou cinco anos atrás, Edward. Você sabe muito bem disso.

— E por quê? — Perguntou ele, não se preocupando em disfarçar a raiva dessa vez. — Você queria culpar alguém por tudo e qualquer coisa e eu era o bode expia tório mais próximo, não é?

Ela o fitou furiosa. Edward podia ver uma veia latejando em seu pescoço e o modo como seus dedos estavam crispados ao redor da bolsa.

— Você me traiu — murmurou Bella num tom baixo e áspero —quando eu estava mais fragilizada. Jamais vou perdoá-lo por isso.

A mandíbula de Edward se contraiu.

— Então ainda continua com essa história sobre eu ter sido infiel nos últimos meses da nossa relação?

Uma chama de puro veneno apareceu nos olhos de Isabella.

— Sei perfeitamente o que eu vi — sibilou ela a meia-voz, de modo que os outros hóspedes no bar não a ouvissem. — Você a estava abraçando, logo não perca seu tempo tentando negar.

— Não ousaria negar tal coisa. Tanya era e ainda é uma amiga muito íntima.

Foi uma das coisas que lhe contei quando nos conhecemos.

— Sim, mas não contou que ela fora sua amante 18 meses antes — rebateu ela.

— Um detalhe secundário, mas bastante importante.

Edward pousou a bebida.

— Não queria aborrecê-la, falando sobre minhas ex-amantes. Não parecia apropriado, já que você era inexperiente.

— Sim, consegui toda a experiência que precisava convivendo com você durante quase um ano.

Seus olhares se prenderam por um tenso momento.

— Por que não diz Isabella? Por que não conta a todos neste bar o motivo que a leva a culpar-me?

Agora ela o deixara tão irritado que não sabia se seria capaz de manter as coisas sob controle. Estava acostumada com a frieza e a distância de Edward, que não deixava transparecer nenhuma emoção sob aquela máscara de serenidade.

Então, ela se deu conta do interesse dos outros hóspedes e sentiu a face começar a enrubescer.

— Importar-se de controlar a voz? — Murmurou ela. — As pessoas já estão olhando.

— Deixe-as olhar.

Isabella ouviu alguém rir baixinho perto deles.

— Pelo menos não podemos ir para um lugar com mais privacidade? — Ela disse em desespero.

Edward se ergueu.

— Venha — disse ele, dirigindo-se ao hall dos eleva dores, situado do outro lado do saguão de mármore.

Isabella o seguiu num passo mais lento e entrou no elevador que ele segurava para ela. No interior da cabine, encostou-se e em um canto no fundo, deixando bastante espaço entre os dois.

Com os nervos à flor da pele, observou Edward inserir o cartão de segurança para a cobertura e as portas se fecharem; o elevador começou a subir cada andar.

O silêncio era quase palpável. Isabella podia sentir o coração batendo irregularmente, o sangue disparando nas veias, quando o elevador por fim parou.

Edward segurou as portas abertas e ela saiu, prendendo o ar na garganta ao inalar o rastro cheiro da loção pós-barba que ele usava. Uma fragrância provocante que evocou antigas lembranças em seu cérebro. Lembranças do seu corpo sob o dele, do cheiro másculo que impregnava a sua pele, do gosto salgado e sensual do seu beijo, seus músculos relaxados após fazerem amor... Cada lembrança fazia seu corpo arder de calor.

Podia sentir o rubor tomar conta da sua face e desejou saber se ele sabia o motivo para tal.

Edward destrancou a porta da suíte e em silêncio gesticulou para ela entrar, os ilegíveis olhos escuros seguindo todos os seus movimentos. Isabella baixou a cabeça e entrou o farfalhar suave da sua saia esbarrando nas pernas da calça dele, deixando-a ainda mais atenta à sua presença poderosa.

O som da porta que se fechava atrás deles a fez sentir uma onda de arrepios por todo corpo e para disfarçar a sua reação caminhou até a janela e contemplou a vista.

Isabella podia senti-lo atrás de si, os cabelos da nuca se arrepiando em alerta. Suprimindo um calafrio minúsculo, concentrou-se nas balsas iluminadas que passavam por baixo da Harbour Bridge.

— Então, quer o divórcio? — Perguntou ele, como se ela fosse uma empregada pedindo aumento.

Ela se virou para enfrentá-lo.

— Não pode me negar isso, Edward. Estamos separa dos há bastante tempo para haver contestações.

— Eu sei — murmurou ele, prendendo o olhar dela com a intensidade escura do seu. — E se é isso que quer, vou lhe conceder. Mas somente após os três meses de minha permanência aqui.

— Não sei se entendi direito — disse ela com uma carranca. — Está sugerindo uma reconciliação temporária?

Os olhos dele continuavam a fitá-la fixamente.

— Gostaria que fizéssemos uma nova tentativa. Dessa vez no seu território, não no meu.

Isabella sentiu o coração disparar dentro do peito, enquanto seu cérebro filtrava gradualmente aquelas palavras.

— Está falando sério? Meu Deus, Edward! Está louco se acha que aceitaria uma coisa dessas.

A expressão dele sugeria mais do que pura obstinação.

— Três meses não é um período tão longo, Bella. Se as coisas não derem certo, o que temos a perder? Desse modo, podemos nos assegurar de que estamos tomando a decisão certa.

— Até onde sei, tomei a decisão certa quando peguei aquele avião de volta para Sydney.

— Você tomou essa decisão no calor do momento, após um período particularmente conturbado.

Bella o fitou boquiaberta.

— E assim que se refere a ela, agora? Um período particularmente conturbado?

Edward respirou fundo e passou os dedos entre os cabelos.

— Sabia que reagiria assim. É impossível conversar qualquer coisa com você sem que distorça tudo que digo para insinuar que não me importei com a morte da nossa filha. Droga sabe que isso não é verdade. Eu a queria mais do que qualquer coisa na vida.

Isabella contraiu a mandíbula, as emoções começando a fugir de seu controle. Sim, ele queria o bebê. Só que não queria a esposa como parte da barganha.

— Pelo amor de Deus, diga o nome dela! Ou já esqueceu? — A voz soou estridente. — Já esqueceu tudo sobre ela?

— Não aja dessa maneira. Isso não vai trazê-la de volta.

Isabella se esforçou para não perder a calma como acontecera tantas vezes no passado. Edward era craque em manter suas emoções sob controle, o que fazia o descontrole dela parecer ainda mais humilhante.

Como aquele homem podia ficar lá parado, tão frio e impessoal, achando que ela concordaria com os seus planos e, num estalar de dedos, a teria de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido?

— Estou falando sério sobre a reconciliação, Bella.

Ela o fitou com brilho desafiador no olhar.

— Bem, detesto ter de informá-lo, mas está perdendo seu tempo, porque a última coisa com que concordarei é voltar a ser sua esposa. Nem durante três meses, três semanas, ou mesmo três dias.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar longo e estudado.

— Acho que vai querer repensar essa posição após falar com as autoridades sobre a situação em que um dos seus meios-irmãos se encontra.

Isabella sentiu os olhos se arregalarem em alarme.

— Qual deles? — Perguntou, pedindo a Deus em silêncio que não fosse Seth.

Seth não era nenhum anjo, tivera várias passagens pela polícia no passado, mas estava regenerado agora. Porém, Seth era vulnerável, um jovem impetuoso e, às vezes, violento, o que com frequência lhe causava problemas.

— Seth — respondeu Edward.

Isabella engoliu em seco, esperando que o desespero não estivesse estampado em sua face.

— Do que está sendo acusado? — Perguntou ela, erguendo o queixo.

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha de uma maneira torta.

— Vejo que está a par do vernáculo legal quando se trata do comportamento do seu irmão.

— Sou a primeira a admitir que Seth tem alguns problemas de comportamento. Mas não vejo o que isso tem a ver com você.

— Na verdade, o comportamento dele dessa vez tem tudo a ver comigo — disse Edward, com um reluzir intencional nos olhos escuros. — E você também, no que se refere a isso.

Não pergunte, advertiu-se Bella, mas mesmo assim as palavras deixaram seus lábios num fluxo hesitante.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Seu irmão roubou meu carro alugado, no estacionamento do hospital esta tarde, para fazer um racha.

Oh, santo Deus, pensou ela desesperada. De todos os carros em Sydney, por que escolher justo o de Edward Cullen? Ela sabia que Seth ainda estava na cidade. Viajara do sul do país para surfar com alguns amigos. Tinha vindo vê-la dois dias atrás.

Ficara para pernoitar e ela lhe dera algum dinheiro para comprar um macacão de mergulho novo.

— Um... Houve alguma avaria? — Perguntou, com um fio de esperança permeando sua voz não tão firme.

— Nem três meses vivendo comigo como minha esposa serão suficientes para reparar — respondeu ele, os olhos sustentando os dela com uma firmeza de aço.

Isabella o encarou, o coração batendo em uma imitação perfeita do seu carro em uma manhã de inverno.

— Está me chantageando para eu voltar para você?

— A palavra chantagem insinua falta de opção — disse ele, com uma inclinação enigmática nos lábios que se aproximava de um sorriso. — Neste caso, estou lhe dando uma opção, Isabella. Ou você reata o nosso casamento durante minha permanência em Sydney ou apresentarei uma queixa formal contra o seu irmão. O que decide?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Isabella sentiu gotas de suor, tão frias quanto as águas do Ártico, escorrerem pelas suas costas, enquanto permanecia de pé, calada, fitando o homem que um dia amou. O que ele estava sugerindo era inconcebível.

Mas a outra alternativa a deixara ainda mais horrorizada. Se Seth fosse para a prisão, ou até mesmo um centro de detenção, como ela poderia se perdoar, sabendo que tivera meios de evitar que isso acontecesse? Uma vez descreveram a ela o que acontecia nesses centros e aquilo nada tinha a ver com justiça.

Mas reatar um casamento que lhe causara tanta preocupação e desespero por certo seria testar seus limites. Como poderia fazer uma coisa dessas? De quanta força de vontade precisaria para passar por isso?

O ódio entupia suas veias quando ela lançou um olhar fulminante ao ex-marido.

— Realmente você se superou, Edward. Imaginei que o tratamento rude e insensível que me dispensou no passado tivesse atingido o ponto máximo. Você não poderia ter pensado em vingança melhor.

— Estou apenas oferecendo uma rota de fuga que beneficiará todas as partes interessadas.

Isabella revirou os olhos novamente, só porque sabia que ia aborrecê-lo.

— Perdoe-me — disse. — Mas não vejo como poderia me beneficiar com esse seu plano ultrajante.

Um brilho de raiva flamejou nos olhos dele enquanto a fitava.

— Não parou para pensar no tipo de prejuízo que seu irmão causou esta tarde? — perguntou ele.

Isabella ergueu o queixo altiva.

— Então seu precioso carro alugado sofreu alguns arranhões? E daí?

A boca de Antônio se contraiu em uma linha fina de raiva.

— Faz ideia de quantas faces tive que reconstruir durante todos esses anos? Faces belas e perfeitas permanentemente danificadas por tolos como o seu irmão, cuja ideia de diversão é fazer rachas pelas ruas da cidade, sem pensar que podem acabar ferindo ou até matando outra pessoa. É nisso que se resume a minha vida, Isabella.

Embora, você nunca tenha demonstrado interesse, é claro.

— Isso é bem típico de homens como você — contra-atacou ela. —- Enquanto estivemos juntos dediquei minha vida inteira a você e a sua carreira, embora você não tenha percebido. Fiquei presa em casa dia após dia, sozinha com sua mãe e muito ocasionalmente com seu pai, que só aparecia para me lembrar de que eu não era boa o bastante para ser esposa do seu precioso primogênito e cirurgião brilhante.

A mandíbula de Edward se contraiu.

— Não é o que a minha mãe diz. Ela alega ter tentado o máximo ajudá-la a se adaptar à nova vida, mas você se recusou a ceder uma polegada.

— Aqui estamos nós novamente — disse Bella, torcendo os lábios. — A versão dela e a minha. E você ainda não consegue se decidir em quem acreditar.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, no caso de sentir o desejo insano de tomá-la nos braços e subjugá-la com um beijo. Isabella estava terrivelmente irritada.

Nenhuma pessoa poderia deixá-la mais furiosa. Era o mestre das próprias emoções, sempre fora e precisava ser durante as longas horas de procedimentos cirúrgicos complicados, onde ter uma cabeça fresca e tranquila era essencial. Mas cinco minutos com ela naquele humor era o bastante para fazer seu sangue ferver.

O simples fato de Bella ter exigido o divórcio no momento em que ele pusera os pés no país, demonstrava a caçadora de fortunas em que ela havia se transformado. Não admitiria que aquela mulher engolfasse metade da herança dele. Faria qualquer coisa para evitar isso. Ela já levara demais.

Ainda o enfurecia pensar no dinheiro que ela exigira da mãe dele no dia em que se separaram.

O tórrido romance entre os dois mudara quando ela lhe deu a notícia de que estava grávida. Ficara ao seu lado, casando-se prontamente, mesmo desconfiando da sinceridade dos sentimentos de Isabella. Ela dizia que o amava, mas ele sempre suspeitara que fosse o estilo de vida que ele lhe proporcionava que a atraía.

Pelo pouco que ela havia lhe contado, sabia que era uma mulher proveniente de uma família humilde. O dinheiro era escasso e os luxos quase desconheci dos. Por mais de uma ocasião, agira como se não tivesse apreço por pessoas famosas. O jeito como se surpreendia pelo modo como ele e a família viviam o divertira no início, mas com o passar do tempo, percebeu que ele não passara de uma ponte para a vida nova que Bella queria levar.

Uma vida onde cada dia não era uma luta pela sobrevivência. Isso até o destino intervir com seu sopro mais devastador.

Pensar sobre aquele tempo sempre mexia com a sua cabeça. Naquela época, estava tão ocupado, tão absorto. Sua carreira exigia dedicação quase integral. Contudo, atender às necessidades de uma jovem esposa, com uma gravidez não planejada, aliado às longas horas de estudo e cirurgias o exauriram.

A mãe lhe dissera muitas vezes que encontrava Isabella vestida apenas com um roupão, falando mal da cidade, pouco disposta a fazer o mais leve esforço para se ajustar ao papel de esposa de um cirurgião famoso. Obviamente, esperava que o marido estivesse sempre à sua disposição quando o requisitasse, o tipo de marido que trabalha de nove às cinco e não tem mais nada para fazer.

Já seus próprios sentimentos, odiava considerá-los tão minuciosamente. Embora fosse obrigado a admitir que se a tivesse amado tanto quanto a desejava, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes. Amor era uma palavra com a qual nunca se sentira muito confortável, mesmo se tratando de Isabella ou qualquer outra mulher. Muito tempo atrás decidira que o tipo de homem romântico não tinha nada a ver com seu temperamento.

O problema é que o desejo ainda existia. Um fantástico tremor o dominava toda vez que estava perto dela. Sentia o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias só de pensar no prazer que aquela mulher lhe proporcionara no passado. O que lhe faltava em experiência sobrava em entusiasmo. Jamais tivera uma amante que o satisfizesse tanto.

Algo em Isabella e nas reações que sentiam quando estavam um com o outro, o fazia ter certeza que não sossegaria, enquanto não a exorcizasse de vez do seu corpo. E aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para tal.

— Isabella, será que não podemos deixar o passado de lado por um momento e conversar como adultos maduros que somos?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.

— Não vejo nada de maduro em querer me forçar a voltar para sua vida, quando foi o primeiro a querer me afastar dela. De fato, tudo que você queria era um herdeiro e, uma vez que falhei em lhe dar um, procurou a pessoa mais próxima que pudesse satisfazer seus desejos.

Edward contou até dez em silêncio para controlar a raiva.

— Bem, presumo que sua decisão é enviar seu irmão para cadeia?

Bella se afastou, cruzando os braços sobre o tórax como um gesto de proteção.

— Você sabia que eu faria qualquer coisa para evitar que isso acontecesse. Não é de admirar que tenha lançado mão desse trunfo.

— Isto não é um jogo, Isabella.

— Não? — Ela o fitou com uma expressão mordaz.

— Tenho trinta e seis anos. Quero criar raízes, mas não posso fazer isso até as coisas estarem esclarecidas entre nós, de um modo ou de outro.

Bella sentiu uma dor forte no peito.

— Então... — disse, umedecendo os lábios secos.

— Está pensando em se casar outra vez... Assim que obtivermos o divórcio?

— É bem provável — respondeu ele, a expressão indecifrável. — Tenho pensado nisso nos últimos tempos.

— Você está... — Isabella engoliu em seco —... Planejando ter filhos?

— É o meu objetivo, acho que o da maioria das pessoas da minha idade. Ter um filho ou dois se possível.

— Então não sei por que está querendo desperdiçar tempo com a nossa relação, já que falhamos uma vez. Não seria melhor procurar outra pessoa em vez de tentar investir em uma ex-esposa que já teve e que deixou de querer?

— Não me recordo de ter dito que não a queria mais — disse Edward com um brilho inflamado no olhar. — Pelo contrário, você não estaria aqui agora se não fosse o meu foco principal.

Os olhos de Isabella se alargaram, o coração saltou uma batida.

— Então... Então o que está querendo dizer é que... Ainda me quer... Mesmo sexualmente?

Um dos cantos da boca de Edward se ergueu em um sorriso que fez o pulso de Isabella acelerar.

— Surpresa, querida? — Perguntou ele.

— Na verdade, considero isso um insulto — rebateu ela, tentando desesperadamente disfarçar sua reação a isso. — Não fala comigo há cinco anos, com exceção de alguns e-mails concisos que trocamos nos primeiros meses, após nossa separação e agora espera que eu mergulhe de cabeça em sua cama. Que tipo de mulher pensa que sou para concordar com algo tão deplorável?

— Você não tem um amante atual, logo não vejo por que não podemos tentar, por enquanto, pelo menos.

Isabella estreitou o olhar, indignada.

— Como sabe que não tenho um amante? Andou investigando a minha vida?

— Ainda está legalmente casada comigo. Logo creio que é da minha conta saber se está envolvida com alguém ou não. Em especial, se pretendemos retomar uma relação física.

— E você? — Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços. — Quantas mulheres teve durante todo esse tempo?

— Alguns romances ocasionais, mas nada sério.

Isabella gostaria de acreditar, mas conhecendo-o do modo como o conhecia, não podia imaginá-lo celibatário durante cinco anos. Edward era um macho de raça pura, saudável e viril, com uma experiência sexual que a deixava trêmula em seus braços todas as vezes que faziam amor. Podia sentir sua virilidade e potência naquele exato momento.

O fascínio que ele lançava a seu redor a envolvia em uma névoa invisível. Não era capaz de vê-la, mas podia senti-la, umedecendo sua pele, deixando-a sensível à masculinidade daquele homem. Seus seios de súbito intumesceram pressionando a renda do sutiã, quando ela se lembrou de como a boca quente e úmida de Edward os explorava, sugando e mordiscando os mamilos de leve.

Seu ventre estremeceu, uma dor fremente em sua feminilidade pulsava, desejando ser preenchida novamente, ser guiada ao cataclismo que almejara em silêncio durante todos os dias, meses e anos em que estiveram separados.

Bella sentiu vergonha ao se defrontar com sua própria fraqueza no que dizia respeito a Edward. Que tipo de tola crédula seria se permitisse que ele a traísse e a magoasse pela segunda vez?

Edward jamais pretendera uma relação duradoura, mas a gravidez acidental mudara tudo. Levara quase um mês para criar coragem e lhe contar. Ainda se lembrava do olhar de choque na face masculina. Porém, para sua surpresa, ele insistira para que se casassem. Só mais tarde, percebera que não foi porque ele a amava, mas porque desejava um herdeiro.

Sempre soubera que Edward não a levava a sério. Muitas vezes ouvira dizer que os homens italianos podiam dormir com estrangeiras, mas quando resolviam se casar procuravam as compatriotas. Mas mesmo assim se deixara envolver pelo conto de fadas: um homem bonito que a enchia de presentes, a levava em lugares excitantes, para não mencionar os prazeres da carne. Era um conto de fadas para uma camponesa tímida da zona rural da Austrália.

Bella sempre fora muito cautelosa com os homens no passado. Não queria repetir o erro da sua mãe, grávida e abandonada ainda muito jovem, passando a maior parte da vida à procura do amor nos lugares errados e tendo mais dois filhos, com pais que não ficaram a seu lado, tempo suficiente para registrar o nascimento das crianças.

Não saía para se divertir como a maioria das suas amigas. Em vez disso, economizou dinheiro dos seus três primeiros empregos para fazer um curso de cabeleireira. Formou-se com louvor e passou o ano seguinte economizando para passar as férias no exterior, queria conhecer o mundo antes de se estabelecer em um salão requintado.

Então, conhecera Edward. Ele viera cortar os cabelos. Foi quando seu extravagante chefe, Aro, por estar assoberbado de serviço, lhe pediu que lavasse e cortasse os cabelos do cliente.

Bella sorriu para o homem alto e deslumbrante, apresentando-se timidamente.

— Sinto muito sobre o equívoco na agenda de compromissos. Aro o informou que vou substituí-lo?

Edward sorriu.

— Não tem problema. Você é inglesa?

— Não. — Ela se sentiu ruborizar. — Na verdade sou australiana, de Sydney...

Mas não da cidade... De um distrito rural... Sabe como é vacas, ovelhas... Esse tipo de coisa.

— Ah, Austrália — disse ele, aceitando a cadeira que ela lhe ofereceu. — Tenho parentes distantes lá. Na realidade meu irmão mais novo esteve lá várias vezes. Venho prometendo uma viagem à Austrália já faz algum tempo. É a terra das oportunidades, não é?

Isabella colocou o manto ao redor dos ombros largos do seu cliente, os sentidos vibrando, quando acidental mente seus dedos entraram em contato com a pele da mandíbula dele.

— Sim... Acho que é... Se estiver preparado para trabalhar com afinco — respondeu ela, tentando evitar a escuridão daqueles olhos que a fitavam através do espelho.

— Você fala italiano?

— Non parlo italiano — disse ela com uma careta de pesar. — Mas gostaria de aprender. Já pensei em me matricular em um curso.

— Posso lhe dar uma aula de graça se concordar em jantar comigo hoje à noite.

Os dedos de Isabella se embrenharam nas mechas sedosas daqueles cabelos escuros.

— Não sei se. Aro concorda que seu pessoal se envolva com clientes — hesitou ela.

— Tratando-se de mim, ele concordará — disse Edward, com uma segurança que qualquer pessoa interpretaria como arrogância.

— Pode me acompanhar até o lavatório? — perguntou ela, tentando manter as emoções sob controle, mas falhando totalmente.

Edward se ergueu da cadeira, sua altura era intimidante.

— Aro deve confiar muito em suas habilidades para entregar um dos seus melhores clientes aos seus cuidados — comentou ele. — Estarei seguro?

Bella reagiu ao flerte como qualquer outra jovem teria reagido.

— Apenas se se comportar, Signor Cullen — repreendeu ela com um sorriso.

— Tenho por hábito satis fazer meus clientes, até mesmo os mais exigentes.

— Tenho certeza que sim — concordou ele, inclinando a cabeça para trás no lavatório.

Isabella procurou se desvencilhar do passado e se concentrar no aqui e agora. Não queria lembrar como deslizara os dedos por aqueles cabelos escuros, massageando demoradamente o couro cabeludo de Antônio, como nunca fizera com outro cliente antes.

Não queria lembrar como concordara em jantar com ele, não apenas àquela noite, mas na noite seguinte também. E, por certo, também não queria lembrar o modo como se beijaram no terceiro encontro, a boca provocante despertando-lhe um frenesi de desejo que a atirou nua nos braços dele momentos depois. O corpo másculo mergulhando no dela... Seu grito de desconforto amortecido, que o deixou chocado pela possibilidade de inadvertidamente tê-la ferido...

Não. Isabella afastou as recordações. Aquela fora a primeira vez que ele a havia ferido, mas não a última.

— Acho difícil acreditar que você tenha ficado sem uma amante regular durante os últimos cinco anos — comentou ela, expressando suas dúvidas em voz alta.

— Acredite no que quiser. Como no passado, não tenho nenhum controle sobre o funcionamento insondável da sua mente.

Isabella trincou os dentes.

— Sabe, de fato vai ter que se esforçar muito para me ter de volta em sua cama, Edward.

Os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso imperioso.

— Você acha?

Isabella deu um passo para trás, as mãos cerradas ao lado do corpo.

— O que seus pais e irmão pensam desse seu plano ardiloso para me atrair de volta ao seio da família Cullen?

Uma sombra atravessou os olhos escuros de Edward.

— Meu pai infelizmente faleceu dois meses atrás — informou com uma nota de emoção na voz. — Ataque cardíaco. Muitos cigarros, muita tensão e pouco caso aos conselhos dos médicos para viver uma vida mais tranquila. — Ele fez uma pausa por um momento, os olhos escuros, fitando-a de uma maneira inquietante. — Pensei que tivesse lido nos jornais?

— Não... Não li — disse ela, baixando a voz e o olhar de modo respeitoso. — Sinto muito. Sua mãe deve sentir muita falta dele. Vocês todos devem sentir muita falta...

— Minha mãe está fazendo o melhor que pode, da das as circunstâncias — murmurou ele, após outra pausa leve. — Meu irmão Jasper assumiu os negócio do meu pai.

Isabella devolveu o olhar surpresa.

— O quê? Quer dizer que seu pai não deixou nada para você no testamento dele?

Uma expressão indefinível cruzou olhar de Edward.

— Jasper e eu somos sócios, é claro. Mas devido aos meus compromissos, sou obrigado a deixar a maior parte dos assuntos da corporação aos encargos dele.

— Tenho certeza que seu irmão deve ter ficado chocado ao ouvir sua intenção de ficar comigo, enquanto está aqui.

Edward continuou encarando-a de modo inescrutável.

— Contei a Jasper, que de imediato me chamou de louco por considerar a possibilidade de voltar com você. Mas afinal ele sempre foi da filosofia de "um erro e você está fora". Eu já sou um pouco mais... Como se diria... Acomodado?

Bella podia imaginar o irmão playboy de Edward recriminando-o. Os pais dele faziam o mesmo, mas ele jamais acreditara nisso.

A última cena degradante com a mãe dele ficara arquivada na seção de fatos que não deviam ser relembrados, na cabeça de Bella. Mantivera aquele cheque na bolsa durante semanas, dobrado em um quadrado minúsculo; ainda se atormentava muito quando lembrava de como fora despedida, como uma criada que não alcançara as expectativas do patrão. Mas por fim, resolvera descontar o cheque, sem dor de consciência. Até onde sabia, o dinheiro havia sido bem gasto.

— Como ficou sabendo que foi o meu irmão que roubou o seu carro? — perguntou Bella, fitando-o cautelosa. — Nunca conheceu ninguém da minha família.

— Graças a Deus, pensou ela. O que ele pensaria da mãe dela, uma senhora adorável, mas nem um pouco sofisticada, era uma incógnita. Seus irmãos estavam longe de pertencer aos círculos intelectuais que Edward frequentava.

— Quando a polícia o pegou, ele se identificou. Não fez nenhum esforço para encobrir o fato de que era meu jovem cunhado.

Isabella sentiu um aperto no estômago.

— Onde está meu irmão agora?

— Organizei tudo para ele passar alguns dias com um amigo meu, que administra uma instituição para jovens problemáticos na costa sul.

Isabella cerrou os punhos.

— Quero vê-lo para ter certeza de que está bem.

— Vou providenciar para que possa falar com ele por telefone — disse Edward, pegando o celular do bolso da calça.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto o ouvia falar com o amigo, antes de lhe passar o telefone. Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o aparelho e o levou ao ouvido. Em seguida, se virou para que ele não testemunhasse a angústia em sua face, nem ouvisse o que o irmão dela tinha a dizer.

— Seth? Sou eu, Bella.

— Sim. O que aconteceu?

Isabella mentalmente beliscou a ponte do nariz.

— Acho que sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo — disse ela, dando alguns passos à frente e mantendo a voz num tom baixo. — Por que fez isso, Seth? Por que diabos foi roubar justo o carro de Edward Cullen?

O irmão murmurou um palavrão.

— Odeio o modo como ele a tratou. Pensei que isso a deixasse contente. Por que ele pode ficar por aí com um carrão daqueles, quando o seu não passa de um amontoado de ferrugem? Rico bastardo. De qualquer maneira, você vai se divorciar dele, não é?

— Na verdade, estou considerando... Voltar para ele. O irmão deixou escapar outro palavrão.

— Caramba! Por que não me disse isso naquele dia?

— Teria feito alguma diferença? Houve uma pequena pausa.

— Sim... Talvez... Não sei. Você parecia tão cética quando leu aquele artigo e veio a fotografia no jornal.

Isabella cerrou as pálpebras com força. Por que não tinha jogado aquilo no lixo onde era o seu lugar?

— Ouça, quero que me prometa que vai se comportar agora que conseguiu uma segunda chance.

— Não tenho muita opção trancafiado aqui — murmurou Seth.

Bella perguntou mal-humorada —, você está preso?

— Bem, de certa forma sim. Isto aqui é uma espécie de reformatório para jovens. Mas é legal. A comida é boa e estou em um quarto particular com televisão. O chefe quer que eu ensine crianças a surfar. Estou pensando em aceitar. Não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

— Fique aí e faça o que lhe pedirem Isaac — suplicou ela.

— Então está falando sério sobre voltar com o Cullen, hein?

Bella abaixou a voz mais ainda, mas mesmo assim o som parecia ecoar ominosamente pelas paredes da suíte.

— Sim — confirmou. — A partir deste momento estou voltando para Edward como sua esposa.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Bella devolveu o telefone a Edward com um olhar de profunda resignação.

— Vai querer que eu me deite na cama agora, para que possa concluir o negócio? — Perguntou ela. — Ou vai querer que eu faça um show de strip-tease para fazer o seu dinheiro de fato valer a pena?

Um brilho de raiva flamejou nos olhos escuros de Edward.

— Não há necessidade de se prostituir — disse ele. — Só voltaremos a ter uma relação física, quando eu estiver convencido de que é isso que ambos desejamos. Nesse momento, posso ver que você adoraria cravar suas unhas na minha face, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Bella sentiu o alívio lutar contra sua decepção, deixando-a confusa sobre o que de fato sentia por Edward. Tantas vezes dissera a si mesma o quanto o odiava e agora que estava ali diante dele esse ódio provava ser frustrante e evasivo. Na realidade, sentia-se tomada por outros sentimentos. Sentimentos de desejo e necessidade. Podia sentir a batida traiçoeira da sua pulsação, o coração acelerado que a fazia lembrar o poder sensual que ele ainda tinha sobre ela.

— Então... — Bella tentou manter a voz firme e a expressão fria. — Para esta reconciliação de três meses... Suponho que deva me mudar para cá. Ou devo continuar no meu próprio apartamento?

— Está morando em um apartamento alugado no momento, não é verdade? — Perguntou ele.

Mais uma vez Bella desejou saber por que ele sabia tanto sobre as circunstâncias atuais da sua vida, quando o contato entre os dois fora tão limitado. Nas primeiras semanas após ela partir, Edward deixara várias mensagens em seu celular, mas ela deletara todas sem ouvir. Também lhe mandara inúmeros e-mails, os quais não foram respondidos. Por fim, ela acabou mudando seu endereço eletrônico e o número do celular.

Convencera a si mesma de que se ele de fato desejasse encontrá-la, descobriria um modo de fazer isso. Mas passados alguns meses e depois dois anos e mais dois, conformou-se com a possibilidade de que Edward de fato a havia esquecido.

— Isabella?

— Um... Sim. Estou morando em um apartamento alugado em Glebe, não muito longe do salão.

— Você possui um salão?

Ela o olhou com desagrado.

— O quê? Acha que nado em dinheiro ou algo parecido? Claro que o salão não é meu. Trabalho para uma amiga, Jessica Stanley.

Edward sondou as feições de Isabella por um momento.

— Então se não possui um salão e mora de aluguel, o que fez exatamente com o dinheiro que minha mãe lhe deu?

Os ombros de Bella se endireitaram e os olhos castanhos flamejaram com faíscas de ressentimento.

— Então ela lhe contou, não é?

— Informou-me um pouco relutante duas semanas após a sua partida — confirmou ele, mantendo a expressão deliberadamente fechada.

— Encarei aquele dinheiro como um pagamento pela separação. Afinal, você já não precisava mais dos meus serviços depois que voltou com Tanya Denali.

Edward ignorou aquele pequeno escárnio para perguntar:

— Foi por isso que recusou aceitar o meu dinheiro, embora eu o tenha oferecido repedidas vezes em meus e-mails e telefonemas?

Bella lhe lançou outro olhar fulminante.

— Acha mesmo que eu aceitaria dinheiro de você de pois de tudo que fez?

O lábio de Edward se contraiu em desdém.

— Preferiu exigir da minha mãe.

Chocada, ela o encarou com olhos arregalados.

— O que disse?

— Acho que ouviu muito bem o que eu disse. Você chantageou a minha mãe, forçando-a a pagar uma grande soma em dinheiro para impedir que você falasse na imprensa sobre o nosso casamento.

Bella o fitava como se ele estivesse falando em um idioma que ela desconhecesse. Mas Edward sabia o quanto ela podia ser manipuladora e ainda suspeitava que ela se casara com ele por interesse. Embora, olhando-a agora ninguém a acharia capaz de tal coisa. Tinha os olhos arregalados, fingindo choque e inocência, a boca tremendo e a face pálida.

— Você não respondeu à minha pergunta — disse ele.

As costas de Bella enrijeceram visivelmente, embora o tom de sua voz soasse tranquilo.

— Que pergunta?

— O que fez com o dinheiro?

— O que acha que eu fiz? — Perguntou ela, após exalar uma lufada de ar.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Eu teria lhe dado dinheiro, droga. Mas você sempre recusou.

Ela lhe deu as costas.

— Era menos pessoal pedir a ela. Eu não queria nada de você.

— E o que fez com o dinheiro?

Bella se virou depois de um momento, a expressão tão fria quanto o ar da noite.

— Gastei comigo mesma — respondeu com aquele mesmo brilho afiado nos olhos. — E o que as caçadoras de fortuna fazem, não é?

Edward respirou fundo contendo sua raiva. Isabella o estava aferroando deliberadamente, como fizera inúmeras vezes antes. Sim, conseguira provar que ela havia chantageado a mãe dele, embora ela negasse isso com veemência agora. De qualquer forma, entendia que ela encarava aquilo como algum tipo de reembolso pelo marido não ter sido o que ela esperava que ele fosse.

Agora ele chegara a um ponto da sua vida em que queria fixar raízes. A morte súbita do pai sem dúvida contribuíra para isso, para não mencionar o estado de cadente da mãe. E, já que seu irmão, Jasper, não tinha nenhuma intenção de se estabelecer e providenciar um herdeiro para os Cullen cabia a ele tomar algumas decisões importantes sobre o próprio futuro. Mas não podia seguir em frente sem amarrar os fios soltos e desfiados do passado. Deus sabia que ele devia isso à sua linda filhinha, que nem mesmo tivera a chance de respirar pela primeira vez.

Edward engoliu, tentando conter a avalanche de emoções que sentia sempre que lembrava daquela minúscula, perfeita e inanimada face. Havia ajudado tantas pessoas durante sua longa e árdua carreira cirúrgica. Salvara tantas vidas, mudara tantas vidas, restabelecera a saúde e vitalidade de pessoas que viram a morte de perto ou ficaram deformadas e não estava presente quando a filha e Isabella mais precisaram dele.

Torturava-o pensar que podia ter sido capaz de fazer algo. Isabella entrara em trabalho de parto cedo demais. Ele havia ignorado os sinais quando ela mencionara suas preocupações naquela manhã. Não havia desculpas, não realmente. A verdade era que ele ficara distraído com o primeiro caso que atenderia em uma lista de vários. Uma jovem de apenas dezessete anos, que havia fechado um lucrativo contrato como modelo e se envolvera em um acidente de trânsito horroroso algumas semanas antes.

Edward jamais vira alguém tão deformado. Precisava se concentrar em preservar os nervos faciais, durante a cirurgia, que decidiriam se a jovem voltaria ou não a exibir seu belo sorriso em frente a uma máquina fotográfica. O suor escorria sob seu jaleco cirúrgico como um rio. Trabalhara com sua dedicada equipe por mais de doze horas, para reconstruir a face da jovem o melhor que podia, esperando, rezando para que ela fosse capaz de viver a vida que havia traçado para si mesma.

A cirurgia foi um sucesso. Kate Abraggio atualmente era uma modelo de sucesso. Sua vida estava nos eixos, enquanto a de Edward se encontrava no ostracismo.

— Não me recordo de ter me referido a você como caçadora de fortunas — disse ele.

Bella ergueu o queixo, os olhos faiscando.

— Você não precisava. Sua família deixou bem claro o que achavam que eu era.

— Ouça — disse ele, passando os dedos por entre os cabelos. — Admito que meus pais não estavam esperando que eu arrumasse uma nora para eles tão cedo. Eu estava na metade da minha residência e...

— Eles nunca me aceitaram — interrompeu ela. — Nunca me consideram boa o bastante para você. Eu era uma estrangeira. Não falava o mesmo idioma que eles. Para não mencionar meu acentuado sotaque australiano.

— Isso não é verdade. —Edward fora testemunha de quantas vezes os pais tentaram se aproximar de Isabella, mas ela insistia em se manter independente, o que os fez desistir. — De qualquer maneira, isso não dizia respeito a eles e sim a mim.

— Por acaso sabe como eu me sentia? Não suportaria passar por isso tudo outra vez. Levei todo esse tempo para me mudar.

Edward podia sentir sua frustração aumentar e quase não conseguia disfarçá-la totalmente no tom de sua voz.

— Vá se acostumando, Isabella, porque você e eu vamos passar os próximos três meses juntos. Caso contrário, será pessoalmente responsável por enviar seu irmão para a cadeia que é o lugar dele.

— Pensei que dedicasse sua vida a salvar vidas. Se mandar meu irmão para a prisão, é o mesmo que assinar sua certidão de óbito. Ele não durará um dia lá dentro.

— Então não me obrigue a fazer isso, Isabella. Está em suas mãos. Não se esqueça. Fuzilando-o com o olhar, ela ergueu a bolsa do lugar onde a havia deixado e lutou contra a raiva que a dominava. Jamais julgara odiar alguém com tanta intensidade.

Em especial, alguém que um dia amara tanto. Edward era um estranho cruel agora, um homem sem clemência, que estava disposto a cometer as atitudes mais sórdidas para submetê-la à sua vontade.

— Quando deseja começar essa piada ridícula?

— Você já jantou?

— Hum... Não, mas não estou com fome.

— Existe um restaurante muito bom a um quarteirão daqui. Sugiro que jantemos juntos para facilitar a nossa volta.

— Não creio que eu seja capaz de ingerir alguma coisa.

— Você parece que não come há dias.

Bella o fitou com um olhar cortante.

— Mais alguma crítica?

Os olhos de Edward cintilaram.

— Tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de deixar bem claro desde o início. Pode dizer o que quiser quando estivermos sozinhos, mas, na presença de outras pessoas, exijo que aja com dignidade e decoro adequados ao papel de minha esposa.

— Bem, seja feita a sua vontade. Um papel... Particularmente não muito agradável.

— Estou certo de que haverá certas compensações. Em primeiro lugar, uma mesada generosa, o que significa que poderá reduzir sua jornada de trabalho ou até mesmo abandonar o emprego, enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Bella se ergueu tão rija quanto um cabo de vassoura.

— Pode esquecer sua estúpida mesada. E não vou deixar meu trabalho por sua causa. Tudo o que quero é manter minha independência.

— Sendo assim, não tenho nada contra — disse ele — Apenas pensei que ficasse satisfeita em se livrar das extenuantes horas de trabalho. Você parece cansada.

Bella sabia que estava com olheiras e alguns quilos a menos do seu peso ideal, mas ele precisava fazer tais comentários?

— Gostaria de enfiar um saco de papel sobre a minha cabeça, antes de sermos vistos juntos em público? — perguntou ela. — Sem dúvida não possuo o mesmo padrão de glamour da legião de mulheres com quem você tem saído durante esses últimos cinco anos.

Edward a encarou por alguns tensos segundos.

— Eu estava apenas comentando o quanto parece cansada e estressada, mio amore. Não há necessidade de se sentir ofendida com tudo o que eu lhe digo.

Bella engoliu em seco para conter as emoções que a invadiram. Seu coração reconheceu o termo carinho o e inflou em resposta. Minha amada. É claro que isso não era verdade. Ele nunca dissera que a amava. Jamais revelara seus sentimentos a não ser no início do relacionamento, quando o desejo que sentia por ela era tão forte que a deixava zonza.

Mas depois a abandonara, amargando a perda do bebê, para procurar consolo nos braços da antiga amante. Ele sempre negara tal fato e ela poderia ter acreditado nessa versão, não fosse Esme, a mãe dele, confirmar a relação clandestina do filho.

— Temos que fazer isso esta noite? — perguntou ela com ar petulante. — Por que não podemos nos encontrar para jantar amanhã, ou até mesmo depois de amanhã?

— Porque não tenho muito tempo disponível. Tenho várias cirurgias amanhã, que poderão me tomar o dia todo. E além do mais, sei o que você fará se eu a liberar. É muito provável que desapareça durante os próximos três meses para evitar outro contato comigo.

Bella desviou o olhar de modo que ele não percebesse o quão próximo da verdade sua avaliação chegara. Estava realmente pensando em várias rotas de fuga, calculando mentalmente o conteúdo escasso da sua conta bancária para ver se dava para cobrir os gastos com viagens, até mesmo deixar o país. Mas não podia largar Jessica na mão, não depois de tudo que a amiga fizera por ela.

— Sei como sua mente trabalha — disse ele. — Você prefere caminhar sobre carvão em brasa a passar uma noite comigo, não é?

Bella o encarou, surpresa com a amargura do seu tom. O que poderia tê-lo deixado tão amargo? Não fora ela quem destruíra o casamento deles. Fora Edward e...

Irremediavelmente.

— De fato não espera que eu dê pulos de alegria por que está me forçando a voltar para a sua vida, não é?

Os lábios dele se contraíram.

— Posso ver por que perdeu tanto peso. Sem dúvida devido ao seu mau humor.

Bella apertou a bolsa até seus dedos começarem a doer.

— Acha que não tenho razão para estar transtornada? — perguntou ela. — Não sou feita de papelão como você, Edward. Tenho sentimentos. Não se passa um dia em que não pense em minha filha... Quantos anos ela teria agora... Com quem se pareceria... As coisas que estaria dizendo e fazendo. Você lhe dedica um único pensamento?

O olhar escureceu e a tensão ao redor da boca de Edward aumentou, fazendo um pequeno nervo tremer sob a pele de sua mandíbula rígida.

— Eu penso nela — disse ele em voz alta. — É claro que eu penso nela.

Bella mordeu o interior da boca até provar a acidez metálica do próprio sangue. Não queria desmoronar em frente dele. Não queria que ele visse o quão vulnerável ainda se sentia, quando ele estava por perto. Se Edward a abraçasse para confortá-la, ela acabaria se traindo. Tinha certeza disso. Seus braços o enlaçariam pelo pescoço, seu corpo pressionaria o dele à procura do calor e da força que só aquele homem podia lhe proporcionar.

Sua carne despertaria para a vida, todas as células reconheceriam o magnetismo do seu corpo másculo, atraindo-a como um imã para a sua órbita sensual, fazendo-a baixar a guarda até não lhe restar mais nenhuma defesa. Quanto mais cedo deixasse aquele apartamento e fosse para um lugar público, melhor, decidiu convicta.

Respirando fundo, se forçou a encará-lo.

— Acho que devemos ir jantar. Não almocei e o café da manhã parece que foi há muito tempo.

Edward pegou o cartão de segurança e colocou na carteira.

— Não a prenderei por muito tempo, Isabella. Ainda não acertei meu relógio biológico.

Bella reparou no quanto ele parecia cansado. Os olhos escuros delineados por sombras roxas e as linhas ao redor da boca pareciam mais fundas que o habitual. Mas mesmo assim ainda continuava deslumbrante, um espécime de tirar o fôlego. Talvez até mais agora. Como não o via há muito tempo, esquecera como aqueles olhos castanho escuros, emoldurados por cílios vastos e longos, eram atraentes. E como a boca, formosamente esculpida, com o lábio inferior mais carnudo, expressava a paixão e a potência que ela provara repetidas vezes.

Precisava desviar o olhar daquela boca.

— Então... Como é o restaurante? — perguntou ela, enquanto deixavam a suíte.

— Que tipo de culinária servem?

Edward passou à frente dela para apertar o botão de chamada do elevador e Bella sentiu o ar ficar preso no tórax. O simples roçar do braço dele no seu ativara-lhe todos os nervos do corpo, até quase poder sentir como seria ser tocada por aquele homem outra vez.

Os seios formigaram, ansiando o toque daquelas mãos fortes, dos lábios sensuais, o doce sugar da boca quente e o movi mento eletrizante e tortuoso de sua língua. Estaria tão faminta de sexo para de repente desejar um homem que ela odiava? Sua mente estaria lhe pregando peças?

Edward a acusara de chantagem e ainda assim não conseguia impedir que seu coração saltasse uma batida toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam. Por fim, o elevador chegou e as portas se abriram. Bella entrou, afastando-se da tentação.

— Venha cá, Isabella — ordenou ele.

Segurando a bolsa como escudo contra a pélvis traidora que começara a latejar, ela perguntou:

— Por quê? Não há mais ninguém no elevador.

—Não, mas assim que chegarmos ao térreo vai haver. Logo é melhor começarmos a fingir.

Bella armou uma carranca, enquanto uma ponta de suspeita começou a rastejar sob sua pele.

— Como sabe que haverá alguém lá?

Edward prendeu o olhar dela com equanimidade.

— Tomei a liberdade de dar uma declaração à imprensa esta manhã.

Bella sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dela, enrijecendo todas as vértebras de sua espinha.

— Como tinha tanta certeza que eu aceitaria esta farsa? — perguntou.

Os olhos dele cintilaram.

— Tinha certeza que você não deixaria de ver seu ir mão enfrentar as autoridades. E que também gosta muito de dinheiro.

O desespero era tanto que a estava quase consumindo. Era horrível constatar o péssimo juízo que Edward fazia dela. Que pensara durante todo aquele tempo que a esposa não passava de uma oportunista avarenta, quando tudo que ela desejara dele era o seu amor. Será que aquele homem nunca percebera o quanto ela o adorava?

No início, ficara um pouco deslumbrada com o estilo de vida que ele levava, mas com o tempo a relação dos dois progredira. Pensara ter deixado claro que a fama e a fortuna do marido pouco significavam para ela. O coração de Edward seria tão duro e impenetrável que não seria capaz de reconhecer um amor genuíno quando o vivia?

— Venha cá — repetiu ele, puxando a mão dela. Bella liberou o ar que retia nos pulmões e se afastou dos fundos do elevador, onde havia se encostado. Em seguida, aceitou a mão dele, lutando para não reparar no modo como seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

As mãos de Edward, mãos inteligentes, que salvavam inúmeras vidas, pareciam fortes e mornas de encontro à sua. Fora a primeira coisa que ela reparara nele, anos atrás no salão do Aro. Tinha mãos fortes, bronzeadas, com alguns pelos escuros, dedos longos, unhas bem aparadas e limpas pelas centenas de lavagens a que as submetia devido às cirurgias.

Bella olhou para aquelas mãos que haviam explorado todos os centímetros do seu corpo e reprimiu um calafrio minúsculo. Mãos que a conheceram intimamente. Que lhe ensinaram tudo que ela sabia sobre sexo. Naquele momento, podia sentir o calor dele penetrando em sua pele, camada através de camada, derretendo o gelo de sua determinação de se manter distante e não se deixar afetar por aquele homem.

As portas do elevador se abriram e o flash de uma má quina fotográfica espocou na face de Bella, assim que os dois saíram. Ela protegeu os olhos contra o clarão, mas em uma fração de segundos uma jornalista se apressou em sua direção, empunhando um microfone.

— Senhora Cullen —- disse a jovem, lutando para acompanhar o ritmo determinado das passadas largas de Edward que puxava Bella para frente do hotel.

— É verdade que está voltando para o seu marido após uma separação de cinco anos?

Edward afastou o microfone para longe da face de Isabella.

— Importa-se de dar um pouco de espaço à minha esposa?

A jornalista tomou aquilo como um encorajamento e redirecionou a pergunta a ele.

— Senhor Cullen, dizem que está aqui em Sydney por um período de tempo limitado. Isso significa que a nova relação com sua esposa também estará com os dias contados? Ou pretende levá-la de volta à Itália, concluí das as suas conferências aqui em Sydney?

Bella olhou para Edward, a respiração presa na garganta, mas ele se mostrava frio e sereno como sempre, o sorriso gentil nos lábios, o olhar inescrutável, não dando nenhuma pista do que tinha em mente.

— Isso é entre minha esposa e eu — respondeu. — Apenas estamos acertando nossas diferenças. Por favor, nos dê um pouco de espaço e privacidade para que possamos trabalhar nossa reconciliação.

— Senhor Cullen. —A jornalista não parecia intimidada pela resposta concisa. — O senhor e sua esposa sofreram a tragédia de perder um filho ao nascer, cinco anos atrás. Tem algum conselho a pais que passam pelo mesmo sofrimento?

Bella sentiu a tensão súbita nos dedos de Edward. Ela o fitou outra vez, o coração batia na garganta e a dor no meio do tórax era tão forte que lhe dificultava a respiração.

— A perda de um filho em qualquer idade é uma de formação da natureza — respondeu. — Cada pessoa tem que lidar com isso a seu modo e no seu próprio tempo. Não há uma cópia heliográfica para a aflição.

— E a senhora Cullen? — A jornalista apontou microfone novamente para Bella. — Que conselho daria a pais que passaram por isso?

Bella gaguejou a resposta, consciente de que existiam mulheres que como ela haviam sido dilaceradas pela perda de um bebê e que sem dúvida gostariam de ouvir uma palavra sua.

— Um... Apenas continuar tendo esperança que um dia a ciência descobrirá um modo de tornar esse fato uma coisa do passado. E sempre lembrar que não foi culpa da mãe. As coisas dão errado, até mesmo no último minuto. Você não pode ficar se culpando. Isso é que é importante. Não se culpem.

Edward manteve Bella bem próximo, acotovelando os jornalistas e as máquinas fotográficas.

— Continue andando, cara. — Isso diminuirá daqui a um dia ou dois.

— Não vejo por que nossa situação atrai tanto interesse. Quem se importa se reatamos ou não? Isso não dá manchete na primeira página.

Edward não largou a mão dela, enquanto a conduzia pela calçada até o restaurante que havia reservado mais cedo.

— Talvez não aqui na Austrália—disse ele. — Contudo, há cães de caça de notícias que retransmitem fofocas do mundo inteiro para a Itália. Eles gostam de noticiar qualquer coisa que eu ou Jasper fazemos. Em especial depois que assumimos o império Cullen.

— Então, o que Jasper está fazendo atualmente? — perguntou Bella, não que estivesse interessada de fato, mas pelo desejo de conduzir a conversa para longe da situação incomum dos dois. — Ainda flertando com qualquer mulher que aparece?

Dessa vez o sorriso que curvou os lábios de Edward era de puro afeto.

— Você conhece meu irmão. Ele gosta de trabalhar duro e se divertir mais ainda. Acho que está interessado em alguém, uma jovem australiana, aparentemente, uma pessoa que ele conheceu a última vez que esteve aqui. Mas parece que ela resistiu ao seu charme.

— Sim, bem, talvez ele possa tentar ser menos desumano e chantagista. Ambas as características parecem correr bastante livres nas veias dos Cullen.

Edward se virou para fitá-la, segurando-a pelo antebraço de modo que ela não pudesse se virar.

— Eu lhe dei uma opção, Isabella. Sua liberdade ou a do seu irmão. Você está encarando isso como chantagem. Eu encaro como uma chance de pôr em ordem o que deu errado no passado.

Bella se livrou do aperto férreo, sacudindo os braços como se ele a tivesse maculado com seu toque.

— Sei perfeitamente o que deu errado entre nós, Edward — disse ela. — Fui apenas uma diversão temporária para você, alguém para esquentar sua cama ocasionalmente. Não fez nenhum investimento emocional em nossa relação, até saber que teria um herdeiro. O bebê era a sua gratificação, mas uma vez fora da equação, você também se livrou de mim.

Edward apertou fortemente os dedos, onde os dela estiveram tão recentemente.

Ainda podia sentir a sensação de formigamento correndo sob sua pele.

— Cumpri minhas responsabilidades em relação a você o melhor que pude, mas nunca era o bastante para você. Quantos homens no meu lugar teriam agido de modo diferente. Já pensou nisso? Fiquei a seu lado e lhe dei apoio, mas você queria que eu fosse algo que não sou e jamais poderei ser.

Bella mordeu os lábios ao senti-los tremer. Lágrimas começavam a brilhar em seus olhos, fazendo Edward se sentir um bruto insensível. Por que diabos ela fazia uma coisa dessas com ele? Bastava um olhar ferido. Um leve tremor de queixo. E ele sucumbia se sentindo o mais miserável dos homens.

Expirando com força, capturou a mão dela mais uma vez, levou-a à boca e pressionou os lábios, calorosamente, contra os dedos frios e magros.

— Sinto muito, cara — disse num tom suave. — Não quero brigar com você. Nós deveríamos estar reparando pontes.

Bella o fitou por um longo momento, a visão ainda nublada pelas lágrimas não derramadas.

— Algumas pontes jamais podem ser reparadas — murmurou, livrando-se da mão dele.

Edward abriu a porta do restaurante e a segurou para que ela entrasse. Isso é o que veremos, pensou, com uma profunda determinação enquanto a seguia para o interior do estabelecimento.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Minutos mais tarde, uma vez sentados, ocupando uma mesa reservada, com bebidas, broas frescas e uma pequena tigela de azeite de oliva prensado, colocados sobre a mesa, Bella começou a sentir a tensão lentamente se dissipar. Podia perceber que Edward estava fazendo o possível para deixá-la à vontade.

Suas maneiras em relação a ela haviam mudado sutilmente após o momento tenso do lado de fora do hotel. O episódio com a imprensa o transtornara bem mais do que ela havia imaginado.

Edward estava bastante acostumado com as perguntas indiscretas dos paparazzi, mas dessa vez parecia nervoso, tentando resguardá-la. Isso a impressionara, o que a fez imaginar se talvez os motivos dele para tentar uma reconciliação fossem mais nobres do que ela havia pensado.

O garçom trouxe o pedido e quando se afastou Edward a fitou.

— Você se culpa Isabella? — perguntou ele, encarando-a com os intensos olhos escuros.

Isabella contraiu os lábios, os olhos se desviaram para se concentrarem nas borbulhas de seu copo de soda.

— Suponho que não haja uma mãe em qualquer lugar do mundo que não se culpe pela morte de um filho — respondeu num tom triste.

Edward alcançou a mão dela através da mesa, entre laçando os dedos esguios e fortes aos seus.

— Eu devia ter providenciado um psicólogo para você — disse ele, com profundo pesar.

Bella o encarou.

— Você tem feito análise?

Os olhos escuros se desviram para se fixarem no conteúdo do copo, do mesmo modo que os dela momentos antes.

— Estou acostumado a lidar com vida e morte, Isabella. — respondeu sucinto, voltando a fitá-la. — Perdi meu primeiro paciente, ou pelo menos o primeiro por quem era pessoalmente responsável, quando era um jovem estagiário. Foi inesperado e não por minha culpa, mas me culpei. Quis abandonar tudo. Achei que não seria capaz de continuar o estágio. Mas meu professor de cirurgia, na ocasião, me levou para um canto e me assegurou que um cirurgião não é Deus. Fazemos tudo para salvar e preservar vidas, mas às vezes as coisas dão errado. Coisas sob as quais não temos controle.

— Foi por esse motivo que optou pela cirurgia plástica em vez de cirurgia geral? — perguntou Bella, desejando saber por que lhe fizera tal pergunta.

— Nunca havia me interessado realmente por plástica e coisas do gênero.

Entendo que as pessoas que es tão infelizes com suas aparências busquem a ajuda de um profissional, mas nunca me vi fazendo rinoplastia, colocando próteses de silicone em seios ou realizando lipoaspirações. O trabalho de reconstrução sempre me atraiu. Ver alguém desfigurado por um acidente ou de feito de nascença recuperar um lugar no mundo é tremendamente gratificante.

— Vi alguns dos seus trabalhos em seu site da Web — comentou Bella. — O antes e o depois é de fato surpreendente.

Edward pegou o copo, a expressão algo entre zombeteira e desconfiada.

— Estou surpreso de saber que se deu ao trabalho de olhar isso. Pensei que me quisesse bem longe das suas vistas e mente.

Bella comprimiu os lábios.

— Gosto de extrair o melhor de mim. De um mero residente quando nós nos conhecemos você se tornou um... Líder mundial em cirurgia reconstrutora... Bem, é um salto bem grande e imagino que não teria alcançado tal sucesso comigo por perto.

Uma carranca franziu as sobrancelhas escuras.

— Isso parece um modo bastante negativo de ver a si mesma. Os primeiros anos de cirurgia são torturantes, Isabella. Você sabe disso. E como em qualquer outra profissão. Você precisa batalhar duro antes de colher os frutos.

— Suponho que esses frutos, além do aspecto financeiro, são as hordas de mulheres que o perseguem tão devotamente — disse ressentida.

Um som impaciente escapou da garganta dele.

— Realmente está determinada a provocar sempre que pode, não é? Bem, se é uma briga que você quer, terá uma. Mas não aqui e não agora. Recuso-me a trocar insultos em uma mesa de restaurante.

Bella torceu as mãos embaixo da mesa, sentindo os nós familiares no estômago.

— Não vejo necessidade de me mudar para ficar com você — disse ela, umedecendo os lábios secos com um gesto nervoso. — Podemos manter contato. Você sabe... Encontros ocasionais para ver se dá certo.

Edward a fitou com um brilho de escárnio no olhar.

— Ora, vamos, Isabella, já passamos dessa fase. Compartilhou minha cama e meu corpo no passado. Tenho certeza que não achará muito difícil fazer isso novamente, em especial quando há dinheiro envolvido.

Isabella desviou o olhar. Sentia-se abalada com aquela avaliação fria. Edward a tratava como uma caçadora de fortunas, alguém que dormiria com ele para tirar vantagem financeira.

— Não quero o seu dinheiro. Jamais quis.

Ele pousou o copo de vinho tinto pesadamente, espirrando o líquido sobre a mesa.

— Isso não é verdade, é Isabella?

Torcendo as mãos com força, ela se forçou a encarar o olhar acusatório do ex-marido.

— Eu queria o seu tempo. Mas você estava sempre ocupado demais para mim.

— Eu lhe dava o que podia. Reconheço que não era o suficiente. Creio que nem sempre você conseguia o melhor de mim. Meus pacientes vinham em primeiro lugar e ainda continuam a ter esse privilégio. Todos os especialistas dedicados agem desse mesmo modo. Temos vidas em nossas mãos. É uma responsabilidade enorme, porque todos são filhos ou filhas, maridos ou esposas, irmãos ou irmãs.

— E a sua própria filha, Edward? — perguntou ela com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. — O especialista que você recomendou não chegou a tempo e nem você. Eu me senti abandonada. Vocês dois abandonaram o nosso bebê.

— Esqueça isso. Temos que deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente. É a única esperança que temos para corrigir as coisas desta vez.

Bella empurrou o prato de comida quase intocado.

— Não estaríamos sentados aqui agora se eu não lhe tivesse pedido para assinar os papéis do divórcio. Você não consegue admitir o fato de ter sido eu a entrar primeiro com a ação, assim como também não admite o fato de ter sido eu que o deixou. E agora tem a audácia de usar meu irmão para me chantagear a ficar do seu lado. É difícil de acreditar como se tornou tão cruel.

— Seu irmão nada tem a ver com isso — disse Edward exalando um pesado suspiro. — Eu iria procurá-la de qualquer maneira e sugerir uma tentativa de reconciliação. Ele só me forneceu meios necessários para me certificar de que você concordaria.

Bella permaneceu em silêncio, desejando saber se acreditava nele ou não. Realmente, Edward tentara entrar em contato inúmeras vezes no passado. Mas há anos não tinha notícias do ex-marido. Então, começou a imaginar se isso teria algo a ver com a morte do pai dele. Qual seria o motivo importante para ele querê-la de novo em sua vida?

A suspeita a fez sentir um arrepio no couro cabeludo. Não era de admirar que ele a fitas se com tanta raiva no olhar, quando ela estava falando com Seth e quando lhe perguntara se a herança do velho Cullen tinha sido dividida entre os dois irmãos.

Bella estava começando a pensar que Antônio faria qualquer coisa para não dividir seus bens, até mesmo se isso significasse uma reconciliação com a ex-esposa fugitiva.

— Não a tirei da mente durante todos esses anos — disse ele quebrando o silêncio. — Quando a chance de vir à Austrália surgiu decidi que era uma oportunidade perfeita de ver se restara algo da nossa relação que pudesse ser salva. Você não me pressionou com um pedido de divórcio, então imaginei que ainda pudesse ter resta do algum sentimento da sua parte.

— Bem, você estava errado — disse Bella, jogando o guardanapo de lado e fitando-o, enquanto a raiva que a dominava corria acelerada, aquecendo lhe o sangue nas veias. — Não sinto mais nada por você.

Edward encarou seu olhar cáustico sem vacilar.

— Isso não é verdade, cara. Você sente muitas coisas por mim. Raiva e ódio para citar apenas duas.

— E isso não é bastante para fazê-lo desistir dessa chantagem?

— Não até me certificar de que não há mais nenhuma esperança — disse ele, com uma expressão inflexível. — E o único modo de descobrir é começarmos de imediato... Esta noite.

Bella sentiu que seus olhos ardiam, em pânico.

— Está querendo dizer que quer que eu passe a noite com você? De jeito algum. Não estou preparada. É muito cedo.

Um sorriso arrogante curvou os cantos da boca de Edward, como alguém que sabia que a jogada que estava prestes a colocar sobre a mesa era um royal flush.

— Quer voltar atrás no nosso acordo? — perguntou ele, alcançando o telefone celular. — Posso chamar Frank e lhe dizer o que aconteceu e a polícia chegará dentro de uma hora para prender seu irmão.

Bella torceu as mãos novamente embaixo da mesa.

— Não, por favor. Não faça isso... Eu... Eu ficarei com você...

Os olhos escuros de Edward vaguearam pela face dela por uma fração de segundos.

— Não a forçarei. Com certeza não espera que eu aja tão rudemente, não é?

— Para ser franca, confesso que não sei o que pensar... Somos praticamente dois estranhos agora.

— Mesmo estranhos podem se tornar amigos. Se nada mais ocorrer isso não seria um resultado agradável ao final desses três meses?

Os olhos de Bella o fitaram cautelosos.

— Não sou capaz de nos imaginar trocando cartões de Natal e e-mails amigáveis, Edward. Além do mais, vivemos em mundos completamente diferentes. Para ser sincera, não sei o que estava pensando quando me envolvi com você.

— Então por que não me põe a par do seu mundo? Você nunca mencionou nada sobre a sua família quando estávamos juntos. Nem mesmo quis que eles com parecessem ao nosso casamento, mesmo eu oferecendo passagens de avião para trazê-los. Jamais vi sequer uma fotografia de qualquer um deles.

Bella sentiu um rubor tingir-lhe a face.

— Eles são minha família e eu os amo. Não são per feitos... Estão longe disso, mas as coisas nunca foram fáceis para nenhum deles. Para minha mãe em particular.

— Como ela é? Você me contou tão pouco sobre ela no passado.

Bella comprimiu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha esquerda, pensando por onde começar.

— Ela teve uma vida dura. Perdeu a mãe ainda adolescente e creio que por se sentir tão desorientada ficou grávida aos dezesseis anos. Como muitas outras meninas, ao ser abandonada com um bebê, procurou amor em lugares errados. Teve mais dois filhos de relações subsequentes com homens que não eram confiáveis. Como primogênita e a única mulher, assumi um papel de mãe muito cedo.

Meu irmão Jacob está bem agora, depois de um período conturbado na adolescência. Porém é com Seth que me preocupo. Ele às vezes é um pouco impulsivo. Age antes de pensar.

— Ele é jovem e vai se corrigir se for direcionado para o caminho certo. — Frank Guthrie será um bom mentor para ele. Seu irmão parece precisar de uma influência masculina forte.

— Onde você conheceu esse tal Frank? Não me recordo de tê-lo ouvido mencionar esse nome no passado.

— Operei o irmão dele, Jack, há aproximadamente 18 meses, que se envolveu em um acidente de carro em Roma. Apresentava múltiplos danos na face. Tivemos que colocar lâminas e parafusos na testa e bochechas e reconstruir ambas as órbitas oculares. Ele teve sorte em sobreviver. Ninguém acreditava na sua recuperação, muito menos que ficasse sem cicatrizes profundas e deformações. Frank viajou até lá para ficar com o ir mão. Ele passava muito tempo no hospital, então com frequência tomávamos café juntos e conversávamos no final dos meus plantões.

— Deve ser bastante recompensador, ver as pessoas se recuperarem de algo assim. Seus pais... Quero dizer sua mãe... deve estar muito orgulhosa de você.

— Meu pai deixou bem claro quando anunciei pela primeira vez que ia estudar medicina que preferia que eu tomasse a frente dos negócios dele. E minha mãe reclamou por anos das longas horas que eu despendia trabalhando. Mas desde que me entendo por gente, sempre quis ser cirurgião.

Bella apanhou o copo de soda outra vez.

— Como sua mãe está lidando com a falta do seu pai?

Uma sombra cruzou o olhar de Edward.

— Está reagindo dentro do esperado dadas as circunstâncias.

Bella cada vez se convencia mais de que a morte do pai dele tinha algo a ver com aquele pedido de reconciliação. Por certo, havia expectativas em relação ao filho primogênito de um homem de negócios rico. Um herdeiro seria exigido. Mas ele podia providenciar um, mesmo ainda estando casado legalmente com a esposa.

Um divórcio entre os dois poderia se tornar litigioso e sem dúvida vir a público. Na pressa de se casarem quase seis anos atrás, quando ela anunciara sua gravidez, não tiveram tempo para preparar um acordo pré-nupcial. Edward com certeza estava a par de como funcionavam as leis de família na Austrália. Como ex-esposa, teria direito a uma parte considerável da riqueza do marido, incluindo o que ele herdara com a morte do pai, mesmo vivendo há tanto tempo separados.

Bella brincou com a extremidade da toalha de mesa, procurando manter a expressão impassível, para que Edward não percebesse o quanto estava confusa. Seria diferente se ainda o amasse. Ela o aceitaria de volta sem hesitar. Mas o amor que sentia por ele morrera no dia que o vira nos braços de Tanya Denali.

Ela o fitou, o coração batendo desordenado. Durante toda a noite, sentira uma estranha perturbação quando estavam próximos. Quando seus olhos encontravam os dele, era dominada por uma atração não desejada, quase ressentida, mas inconfundível e, definitivamente, não perturbadora. Seu corpo reconhecia aquele homem como uma fonte de prazer.

Jamais experimentara nada igual antes e, embora o imaginasse, nos seus momentos mais torturantes, proporcionando prazer físico a outras mulheres, estava mais do que ciente do desejo que Edward também sentia por ela. Podia ver nos olhos dele, no modo como se prendiam aos seus, um segundo ou dois mais longos que o necessário.

No modo como seus dedos envolviam os dela de maneira possessiva, aquecendo-os com seu calor. Bella imaginou o que aconteceria se ele quisesse beijá-la. Seus lábios quase podiam sentir a pressão suave, mas firme dos dele. Não queria lembrar tudo que sentira nos braços daquele homem. Estava fechada para as recordações. Eram demasiado dolorosas.

— Terminou sua refeição? — perguntou Edward. Bella pousou o garfo que usava para remexer ao redor do risoto de frutos do mar.

— Acho que não estou com a fome que julguei estar.

Edward retirou a carteira do bolso e sinalizou para o garçom. Em seguida, colocou o cartão de crédito sobre a mesa.

— Vou lhe dar esta noite, Bella. Vá para casa tenha uma boa noite de sono. Se me der uma chave disponível do seu apartamento, enviarei alguém amanhã para mudar suas coisas para minha suíte no hotel. Não se preocupe com o aluguel dos próximos três meses. Eu cuidarei disso. Tudo com que precisa se preocupar é voltar a fazer o papel de minha esposa.

Edward fazia aquilo soar tão simples, pensou ela, no trajeto de volta ao seu apartamento pouco tempo depois. Segundo ele, tudo que ela precisava fazer era colocar algumas roupas nas malas e voltar para a vida dele como se nunca tivesse saído.

E o mais preocupante, quantas noites se passariam antes de ele esperar que ela deslizasse para baixo dos lençóis da sua cama?


	6. Chapter 6

**Queria me desculpar antecipadamente, pois ontem não teve como eu postar o capítulo, e o capítulo 6 é bem grande, aproveitem!**

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS**

O salão estava lotado no dia seguinte. Parecia que cada cliente de Bella vira a notícia impressa de sua reconciliação com Edward Cullen. Todas se mostravam ansiosas em expressar congratulações e lhe desejar sorte. Bella sorria diante dos comentários entusiasmados, esperando que ninguém conseguisse perceber o que se passava sob a frágil fachada de mulher feliz que adotara.

Reprimira o desejo de contar para Jessica, sua amiga e empregadora, os detalhes de sua reconciliação com Edward. Como poderia contar à melhor amiga que seu estranho marido quase a chantageara para que ela voltasse à sua vida pelos próximos três meses?

Porém, Jessica devia ter pressentido algo no comportamento de Bella, porque, naquele momento, fitava-a com expressão interrogativa.

— Tem certeza que está fazendo a coisa certa? — indagou, parecendo em dúvida. — Pelas notícias dos jornais, ele ficará aqui por pouco tempo. O que acontecerá quando ele partir no final de agosto? Espera que volte com ele para a Itália?

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior e girou para encher a chaleira de água na pequena cozinha nos fundos do salão.

— Ainda não discutimos esses detalhes. Estamos vi vendo um dia de cada vez para ver como as coisas funcionam entre nós.

Jessica cruzou os braços sobre o peito, fitando-a com olhar cínico.

— Quer dizer que a qualquer momento ele pode dizer: esqueça, acabou, quero o divórcio. Isso não aciona nenhum alarme em sua cabeça?

Bella suspirou, exasperada.

— Veja, sei que soa um tanto incerto, mas ele... nós sentimos que devemos tentar. Como disse Edward, da última vez, estávamos em seu território e nossas emoções exacerbadas quando nos separamos — ou pelo me nos as minhas. Sendo assim, veremos se restou algo para reconstruir o que tínhamos antes, antes... de tudo dar errado.

Jessica apertou de leve o braço de Bella.

— Se precisar de alguns dias de folga para pôr sua cabeça em ordem é só me dizer. Posso pedir a Kathleen que a substitua. Ela está disponível agora que o filho entrou na pré-escola.

— Obrigada, Jess — agradeceu Bella, forçando um sorriso. — Veremos como as coisas se desenrolam.

Não havia passado muito tempo depois que o último cliente saiu, quando Bella ao dirigir o olhar à porta aberta do salão se deparou com Edward. Imediatamente, foi invadida pelas mesmas reações que sentia quando seus olhos encontravam os dele. Asas de borboleta roçavam as paredes de seu estômago, as batidas do coração se aceleravam e a respiração ofegava.

Consciente do olhar especulativo que Jessica lhe lançava por detrás do balcão da recepção, titubeou entre cumprimentá-lo ou não com um beijo. Durante cinco anos aqueles beijos não lhe saíram da mente. Aquelas mordidelas que faziam sua espinha entrar em curto circuito, o movimento lento e narcotizante dos lábios macios que prenunciavam o despertar de um banquete sensual, a investida sexy da língua ousada em sua boca ou a pressão dos lábios contra os dela, quando o desejo de ambos aumentava.

Ninguém a havia beijado depois dele, lembrou Bella um tanto surpresa. Não podia sequer suportar a idéia de outro alguém exigindo seus lábios. De alguma forma, não lhe parecia certo.

Ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito quando aqueles olhos escuros pousaram em seus lábios.

Edward se inclinou com um movimento lento e roçou os lábios nos dela. Um toque suave que a fez ansiar por mais. Descerrou as pálpebras para encontrá-lo contemplando-a de modo provocante com os olhos ainda fixados em sua boca. Bella umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua. O coração parecendo um pistom dentro do peito, quando a boca sensual baixou em direção à dela.

Foi um beijo firme, proposital e com a medida certa de paixão para trazer à vida todos os nervos do corpo de Bella. Descargas elétricas a traspassaram e os nós apertados que atavam as fitas do desejo se afrouxaram em seu íntimo, fazendo-a ciente do quanto desejava desesperadamente aquele homem.

Jessica clareou a garganta, num gesto diplomático para lembrá-los de que não estavam sozinhos, exata mente quando os braços de Bella se moviam para lhe enlaçar o pescoço.

Corando intensamente, ela se afastou de Edward.

— Desculpe Jess, esqueci-me de apresentá-los. Edward esta é Jessica Stanley. Jess este é Edward Cullen... Meu... Er... Marido.

Bella observou Edward segurar a mão da dona do salão, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso que faria derreter as pedras e evidentemente conseguiria desfazer qualquer animosidade que Jessica tivesse cultivado em relação a ele, a julgar pelo sorriso largo que curvou seus lábios ao congratulá-lo por ter voltado para reaver Bella.

— Estou muito feliz por vocês dois — afirmou Jessica, efusiva. — Espero que tudo dê certo. Disse a Bella que se precisar alguns dias de folga para se dedicar a você, por mim tudo bem. Acho que ela precisa de umas férias. Afinal, tem trabalho demais.

Edward a puxou para perto de si com um braço em torno de sua cintura.

— Estou ansioso por um tempo ao lado dela tão logo termine a agitação de meu primeiro rumo de palestras — redarguiu ele. — Talvez pudéssemos viajar em uma segunda lua de mel por algumas semanas para um país quente e tropical em total privacidade.

Bella estampou um sorriso no rosto, sentindo o corpo em chamas ante ao simples pensamento de passar uma noite com ele em uma suíte de hotel de algum paraíso tropical.

Não tiveram tempo para uma lua de mel descente. Bella sofria não só de enjoos matinais como de náuseas que duravam o dia inteiro e Edward estava prestando seus exames finais. Recordando o passado, imaginou como conseguiram sobreviver àquele ano, mesmo sem a tragédia da perda de sua filha. Desde o início, tudo parecia estar contra eles.

Por fim, quando Edward ansiava pelo nascimento daquela criança, Bella começou a senti-la abandonar seu corpo. A crescente indiferença por parte do marido a tornou excessivamente solicitante e carente, o que só o afastou ainda mais. Quando Bella fracassou em dar à luz um herdeiro, ele a deixou partir sem ao menos protestar.

Aquilo era o que mais a magoara. Edward não lutara por ela. Acalentara a esperança de que ele a seguisse de volta à Austrália, exigindo sua volta, transpondo, de alguma forma, os obstáculos que ela havia colocado no caminho, mas seu desejo secreto não foi realizado.

Até o presente.

Minutos depois, Edward guiou-a até o estacionamento onde ela deixara o carro.

— Este é o seu carro? — questionou ele, franzindo o cenho.

Bella ergueu o queixo, orgulhosa.

— Serve perfeitamente para me locomover — rebateu ela, acrescentando a palavra "quase" em seu íntimo.

Percebeu Edward tentando controlar a raiva.

— Se estava passando por alguma dificuldade financeira, por que não fez contato comigo? inquiriu com expressão preocupada.

Bella desviou o olhar.

— Não queria seu dinheiro — justificou. — Queria apenas seguir adiante com minha vida.

Não, pensou Edward experimentando um amargo aperto em suas entranhas. Isabella não desejara seu dinheiro, mas não teve dúvidas em aceitar o da mãe dele. Nem que lhe custasse cada dia dos três meses que ali fi aria, descobriria o que ela fizera com aqueles recursos. Voltou outro olhar de desdém ao carro de Isabella.

Era evidente que não gastara com aquele veículo. Na verdade, até onde vira, tudo indicava que Bella tinha um padrão de vida modesto. Não possuía nenhuma propriedade, privada ou comercial, e seu trabalho no salão era fixo e não temporário. Vestia-se bem, porém se existia qualquer peça de um estilista famoso em seu guarda-roupa, Edward ainda não a vira.

O vestido preto que usara na noite anterior, fora o mesmo que ele lhe comprara em Paris. No entanto, uma mulher tão naturalmente bela quanto Bella não necessitava de haute couture para realçar seus atributos.

Vira-a apenas em sua pele alva e ansiava por aquela visão outra vez.

— Proíbo-a de dirigir este monte de ferrugem — afirmou, tomando a chave do carro de suas mãos antes que pudesse impedi-lo.

Bella lhe voltou um olhar irado.

— Devolva-me a chave!

Porém, Edward a guardou no bolso e, segurando a mão que ela mantinha estendia, guiou-a pelo fluxo da rua.

— Mandarei alguém buscá-lo mais tarde — informou Edward. — E providenciarei para que um carro novo seja entregue a você no hotel amanhã.

Bella trotava ao lado dele, tentando desvencilhar-se da mão forte que a segurava, mas os dedos longos se fecharam ainda mais em torno de seu pulso.

— Não quero um carro novo — protestou ela. — Não quero nada de você.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar cortante, quando a girou para que o encarasse.

— Se quero dar um carro novo à minha esposa, assim o farei. Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella, está circulando por aí em uma armadilha mortal. Possui airbags pelo menos?

Bella comprimiu os lábios.

— Não, mas...

Edward xingou entre dentes e prosseguiu a passos largos em direção ao próprio carro, estacionado do outro lado da rua.

— Será que fez isso de propósito? — disparou ele, uti lizando o controle remoto para desarmar a trava elétrica do sofisticado veículo.

— Que diabos quer dizer com isso? — inquiriu Bella, furiosa.

Os olhos escuros a traspassaram como uma lâmina.

— Tem noção da festa que a imprensa faria se a visse circulando por aí nesse caixão sobre rodas? Pelo amor de Deus! Estou aqui para ensinar outros cirurgiões como reparar o tipo de dano que as pessoas sofrem dirigindo ou sendo transportadas em carros danificados como o seu.

— Não está danificado — contrapôs Bella. — Passou na inspeção no ano passado.

— Como? — indagou ele, abrindo a porta para que Bella entrasse no carro. — Subornou o inspetor, oferecendo-lhe algum serviço?

Os olhos castanhos faiscaram como uma chama acessa quando encontraram os dele.

— Só alguém com sua moral repugnante poderia pensar em algo assim — rebateu furiosa.

— Não vou mais discutir sobre isso — declarou Edward, deslizando para trás do volante. — Não o dirigirá mais e ponto final.

— Se pensa que me comprando um carro novo, fará com que eu volte a dormir com você, não está apenas gastando uma boa quantia de dinheiro, mas também o seu tempo.

Edward a fitou, desafiador.

— Poderia levá-la para o banco de trás agora mesmo e fazê-la se contorcer de prazer sob meu corpo em questão de segundos.

Bella sentiu a face em chamas. Uma pulsação traidora se formou em seu baixo ventre.

— Teria de me desacordar primeiro — devolveu ela com expressão zombeteira.

Edward soltou uma risada e acionou o motor do veículo.

— Estou ansioso por fazê-la engolir cada uma dessas palavras, tesoro mio. — Pisou na embreagem e colocou o carro em movimento. — Cada uma delas.

Bella empertigou-se no assento com expressão contrariada, porém, estremecia por dentro só de pensar em se tornar íntima de Edward outra vez. Quando ele lhe lançou aquele olhar incinerante, sentiu como se uma fogueira a consumisse. Um calor intenso a engolfou.

Aborrecia-a o fato de ser tão fraca. Que espécie de mulher libertina era para ceder mais uma vez àquele charme letal? Não aprendera a lição? Edward a estava usando para manter suas mãos fora do dinheiro dele. Pensava mais em sua herança do que nela. Não se preocupava com ela nem um pouco. Nunca se importara.

De que outra prova necessitava? Não estivera ciente daquilo desde sempre? Por mais que desejasse o amor de Edward, sabia que aquilo nunca se ria possível. Nem naquela época, nem no presente.

Nunca.

Após alguns minutos enfrentando o trânsito caótico das ruas, Edward entrou no estacionamento do hotel. Um dos porteiros abriu a porta do veículo para que Bella saísse, enquanto um ajudante o substituía no assento do motorista para estacionar o carro.

Segurando-a pela mão, Edward a guiou para dentro do hotel em direção ao hall dos elevadores. Permaneceu em silêncio durante o trajeto até a suíte que ocupava na cobertura do hotel, porém Bella estava ciente da tensão que existia entre ambos. Podia senti-la nos dedos longos unidos aos dela, no calor e na energia sexual que impregnava seus poros.

Edward enfiou o cartão magnético na porta e a escancarou, esperando que ela entrasse para fechar a porta com um suave click que fez os nervos de Bella retesarem.

— Relaxe — sugeriu ele, afrouxando a gravata. — Não vou atirá-la ao chão e a violar, embora a idéia seja tentadora.

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior e o observou tirar o paletó. O peito largo e os quadris retos a fizeram ansiar por sentir cada músculo daquele corpo contra o seu.

Edward pousou o paletó sobre o encosto de um dos sofás.

— Seus pertences foram trazidos para cá mais cedo — informou ele. — Uma das camareiras os arrumou no armário do meu quarto.

Os olhos de Bella se dilataram, alarmados.

— Seu quarto? — perguntou. — Está querendo dizer que espera que eu durma em sua cama. — E engolindo em seco. — De imediato?

Edward lhe lançou um olhar inexpressivo.

— Isso será um problema para você?

Bella suspirou, ultrajada.

— Claro que sim!

—A cama é ampla — argumentou ele. — Estou certo de que nem perceberei sua presença.

— Obrigada — redarguiu Bella, fitando-o com olhar ressentido. — Fiquei com vontade de cobrir todos os espelhos agora mesmo, para que não se partam em mil pedaços caso eu decida me ver refletida neles.

Os olhos escuros faiscaram enquanto ele diminuía a distância entre ambos.

— Quer elogios, si? — indagou Edward. — Então lhe farei um. — Antes que ela pudesse se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, aquela boca sensual se fechou sobre a dela. Os lábios se movendo com maestria, explorando-a, provando-a e provocando.

Bella não pôde conter a resposta ousada, quando a língua quente e macia forçou passagem. Entreabriu os lábios, com um gemido. O corpo pressionado contra o dele, quando Edward a puxou contra a rigidez de sua ereção. A língua eficiente explorava-a com movimentos lentos, familiarizando-se outra vez com seus contornos e a deixando ofegante de desejo, quando por fim interrompeu o beijo.

—Agora — começou ele, com o mesmo brilho divertido no olhar. — Está se sentindo bela e desejada?

Isabella o fitou nos olhos e sentiu sua determinação se dissolver ainda mais. Os lábios ainda formigavam pelo assalto sensual que havia sofrido. O coração batia tão forte que parecia querer explodir. Era impossível se desvencilhar daqueles braços fortes.

O seu corpo se encontrava pressionado contra o dele, sentindo a evidente ereção colocar todos os seus sentidos em alerta. Deslizou o olhar para a boca atraente e sentiu um tremor no baixo ventre, quando ele deslizou a língua pelos lábios dela como se preparando para beijá-la outra vez.

Inspirou profundamente quando Antônio inclinou a cabeça, deixando um suave gemido escapar entre os lábios, no momento em que a sua boca sensual cobriu a dela. A princípio, a pressão era suave, porém, em segundos se tornou mais pungente, a língua macia e quente indo de encontro a dela, levando o beijo a um nível de sensualidade inacreditável, enquanto a sua masculinidade excitada pulsava contra seu ventre.

Podia sentir os contornos rígidos da ereção. A anatomia tão familiar que lhe dava a sensação de estar voltando para casa. Bella roçou o corpo contra o dele, regozijando-se com os gemidos roucos que se formavam na garganta de Edward, enquanto as mãos fortes suspendiam-lhe as nádegas para pressioná-la ainda mais contra a rigidez do corpo excitado.

O beijo se tornou ardente e a resposta de Bella era tão apaixonada quanto o duelo frenético das línguas que se buscavam com avidez. Sentiu os seios intumescerem e formigarem, ansiando pelo toque das mãos e dos lábios de Edward.

Como a adivinhar seus pensamentos, as mãos longas se afastaram das nádegas firmes, deslizando pelas costas de Bella e deixando em seu rastro uma trilha de fogo até alcançar o fecho do sutiã. Quando Edward o abriu, ela deixou escapar um gemido de puro prazer antecipando o que estava por vir.

O toque familiar e estimulante das palmas das mãos sobre seus seios, a fez estremecer. Os dedos que massageavam os mamilos rígidos logo foram substituídos pelos lábios quentes e provocadores, fazendo-a emitir um grito agudo de prazer. Ele sugou um dos mamilos com avidez, mordiscando-o de modo suave. A pele áspera do queixo de Edward era como uma lixa contra sua pele, porém fazia apenas com que ela o desejasse mais.

Bella se contorcia de encontro a ele. O corpo denunciando o que era demasiado orgulhosa para admitir em voz alta. O desejo se acendia em línguas de fogo que lhe lambiam as veias, excitando-a a um nível insuportável e fazendo com que sua respiração se alterasse. As mãos hábeis escorregaram por entre os corpos inflamados para tocar o calor úmido de sua feminilidade. Embora duas camadas de tecido separassem os dedos ousados da pele de Bella, o toque a fazia quase explodir de desejo. Ele a acariciou através da roupa. Lento e provocador até que Bella arqueasse o corpo em direção à carícia torturante, ávida por mais.

— Você me quer cara? — indagou Edward, ofegante com os lábios a centímetros dos dela.

Bella se viu incapaz de falar. Em vez disso, murmurou um protesto, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Antônio.

— Quero ouvi-la falar — gemeu ele, sorrindo contra os lábios de Claire. — mia piccola moglie passionale — minha pequena esposa passional. Diga que me deseja.

— Oh, Deus! Eu o desejo.

Um brilho de vitória perpassou os olhos escuros, mas em vez de lhe tomar os lábios mais uma vez ele a soltou, virando de costas, caminhou casualmente em direção ao pequeno bar.

— O que deseja beber? — indagou por sobre o ombro.

Bella o fitou, sem palavras. Os braços se cruzando para cobrir os seios expostos. O coração parecia ter se deslocado no peito. Edward não poderia ter orquestrado modo mais ultrajante de demonstrar a sua fraqueza em relação a ele. Beijá-la com submissão apenas para lhe virar as costas como se aquele interlúdio erótico não o tivesse afetado em nada.

— Não, obrigada — agradeceu Bella, tentando abotoar a blusa com os dedos trêmulos. Porém, sua visão turvou, tornando a tarefa impossível.

— Espere — interveio Edward, caminhando na direção dela. — Permita-me.

As batidas do coração de Bella se aceleravam à medida que os dedos longos e firmes roçavam a pele do contorno de seu seio direito.

Os olhos escuros encontraram os delas por um eletrizante momento.

— Acontecerá, Isabella — afirmou ele, deslizando a mão pela nuca dela com um toque suave, porém possessivo que fez uma corrente de eletricidade lhe percorrer a espinha. Engolindo em seco mais uma vez, viu-se incapaz de contradizê-lo, dado o que quase acontecera minutos atrás. Acontecerá. Oh, como aquelas palavras tinham o poder de colocá-la em alerta!

Podia sentir Edward dentro dela. A sensação de ser preenchida e saciada. Quantas vezes no passado fora sua desejosa escrava sexual? Um olhar ou um toque daquele homem era capaz de incendiá-la de desejo. Seu corpo eram uma explosão de prazer quando ele apartava suas coxas trêmulas.

— Afinal — prosseguiu Edward, escorregando um dedo pela curva do pescoço delicado. — Sexo nunca foi problema entre nós, certo? — Bella comprimiu os lábios e desviou o olhar.

Não cairia mais naquela armadilha, deixando claro seu desejo, para que Edward tripudiasse sobre o poder que exercia sobre ela. Aquele homem pretendia atirar seu orgulho na lama, mas faria todo possível para impedi-lo. Aquilo lhe custaria todo seu autocontrole, mas conseguiria. As mãos fortes pousaram em sua cintura, aproximando-a do corpo viril.

— Somos bons juntos, não acha Isabella? — indagou Edward com olhar penetrante. — Mais que isso. Lembra-se do modo como costumava satisfazer-me com sua boca? — Todo o corpo de Bella estremeceu em resposta à lembrança erótica. Fora uma aluna aplicada e ele a introduzira com maestria nos prazeres sexuais. Fizera coisas com aquele homem que nunca imaginara fazer com ninguém. Os prazeres carnais que compartilharam ainda a faziam enrubescer.

Edward sempre tivera o poder de incinerá-la com apenas um olhar. Da mesma forma que estava fazendo naquele instante.

— Não faça isso — pediu ela, lutando para manter o tom de voz firme.

Edward a fitou com expressão inquiridora.

— Não faça o quê?

Bella umedeceu os lábios, sem sequer perceber que o fizera até que viu os olhos escuros fixos em sua boca.

— Está tentando destruir meu orgulho. É o que está fazendo. Isso não passa de um jogo para você, certo? Fazer com que eu admita que o desejo, só para me deixar na expectativa.

— Tenho o direito de recordar nossos momentos íntimos, não acha? — inquiriu Edward. —Não consigo apagá-los de minha memória. Quando olho para essa sua boca macia tenho ímpetos de me satisfazer dentro dela.

— Pare com isso! — exclamou Bella, levando as mãos aos ouvidos para bloquear a tentação incendiaria daquelas palavras. — Não surtirá efeito.

Edward afastou as mãos que tampavam aqueles ouvidos e a puxou para si, encostando as pélvis de ambos.

A ereção quente e vigorosa contra a umidade macia de Bella.

— De que tem medo, cara? — questionou Edward. — De descobrir que não me odeia tanto quanto afirma? É isso? — Bella se recusou a responder. Em vez disso, comprimiu os lábios, lançando lhe um olhar severo, enquanto seu coração batida descompassado, com uma combinação de raiva e desejo incontido.

— A verdade é que não me odeia Bella — afirmou ele. — O que a aborrece é o fato de ainda me desejar.

— Eu o odeio — contrapôs ela, desvencilhando-se das suas mãos fortes. — Dormiu com aquela...

— Danação, Isabella! — interrompeu Edward. — Quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer que não houve nada entre nós?

— Sua mãe me contou — revelou ela, erguendo o queixo em atitude combativa. — Disse-me que eram amantes há muito tempo e que planejavam se casar, quando eu arruinei tudo engravidando. Afirmou que você nunca teria se casado comigo se não fosse a gravidez acidental. Contou-me que há anos Tanya era oficialmente sua noiva.

Edward sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo tensionar. Terminara seu relacionamento com Tanya dois meses antes de conhecer Isabella. A ex-namorada aceitara bem o rompimento, pois havia chegado à conclusão que o relacionamento entre eles havia se transformado em amizade.

Parecera entender a necessidade de Edward de se focar na carreira profissional. Sim, algumas vezes chegaram até mesmo a rir das tentativas nada discretas de seus respectivos pais em reaproximá-los, mas a verdade é que nunca amara Tanya, e até onde sabia a recíproca era verdadeira.

Na tarde em que Bella os vira juntos, o encontro entre ambos havia sido acidental. Edward estava tomando um inofensivo drinque não alcoólico com um colega de plantão, quando Tanya o viu do outro lado da rua e se juntou a eles. Pouco depois o colega de plantão partiu e Tanya se deteve um pouco mais, questionando-o, preocupada, como ele estava lidando com a tensão em sua vida conjugal.

Não era segredo que ele e Bella estavam tendo problemas após a morte do bebê. Aqueles dois últimos meses haviam sido particularmente desagradáveis, devido às constantes mudanças de humor de Bella. Fizera tudo que estava ao seu alcance para ajudá-la, mas nada parecia agradá-la. Ela oscilava entre ataques de histeria e total apatia, afastando-se dele por dias a fio. Tanya lhe dera um grande apoio e, conhecendo-o bem, entendera sua maneira particular de enfrentar a dor da perda de um modo que Bella não conseguia.

Quando Bella se aproximou deles no saguão e os surpreendeu em um abraço de despedida, imediatamente tirou conclusões precipitadas. Tanya se retirou diplomática, porém Bella deu início a uma discussão acalorada que foi interrompida por um chamado de emergência do hospital, informando-o que um de seus pacientes estava tendo uma hemorragia pós-operatória.

Quando Edward retornou a casa na manhã seguinte, depois de mais de doze horas em uma cirurgia extremamente delicada, Isabella havia feito as malas e partido.

Quanto à conversa que ela alegara ter com sua mãe, não havia como verificar se de fato acontecera. O que ficara sabendo era que Isabella exigira uma grande soma em dinheiro de sua mãe e, no momento em que recebera o cheque, deixou o país. Edward chegou ao aeroporto no momento em que o avião em que ela estava, levantava voo.

A raiva que sentira naquele momento o acompanhara nas semanas e meses seguintes e se intensificava cada vez que Claire se recusava a atender seus telefonemas e responder seus e-mails. O orgulho o impedira de ir atrás dela, embora não se passasse um dia em que não considerasse tal possibilidade. Sabia que era teimosia de sua parte, mas não era o tipo de homem acostumado a suplicar.

Por fim, aceitara que Isabella havia seguido adiante com sua vida e fizera exatamente o mesmo. Só quando ela deu entrada no pedido de divórcio, Edward percebeu o que estava em jogo — e não era apenas seu dinheiro. Havia questões mal resolvidas entre ambos, e dessa vez as coisas se resolveriam da sua forma.

— Talvez tenha interpretado mal o que minha mãe lhe disse — argumentou Edward. — Ela não sabe se expressar muito bem em inglês.

Os olhos castanhos o fitaram cáusticos.

— Sei muito bem o que ouvi — afirmou Bella. — Além do mais, sua mãe sabe se comunicar bastante bem em inglês. Por que não pergunta a ela tudo o que me contou naquela noite? Vá em frente. Ligue para ela e pergunte. Sua mãe não negará, sabendo que estou aqui, escutando cada palavra que disser.

Edward deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando escapar a respiração que vinha prendendo há algum tempo.

— Não quero aborrecê-la — retrucou ele. — Minha mãe não tem se sentido bem desde a morte de meu pai.

Bella resfolegou desdenhosa.

— Vocês, italianos, sabem bem se protegerem. Sei que laços de sangue são importantes, mas os laços de sangue Cullen são intocáveis.

— Não é essa a questão —justificou-se Edward. — Os assuntos referentes às nossas desavenças têm de ser resolvidos entre nós. Não quero envolver outras pessoas para tornar as coisas ainda mais complicadas.

— E quanto a Tanya? — inquiriu Bella. — Tem falado com ela ultimamente?

— Não — redarguiu Edward em tom casual. — Ela se casou há quase um ano com um amigo de um dos meus primos que vivem em Toscana. Está esperando um filho. Não sei com quantos meses de gravidez está, mas deve estar para dar à luz, acho eu. Não a vejo desde o funeral do meu pai.

Bella tentou ignorar a pontada de dor que sentia toda vez que alguém se referia a uma gravidez. As vezes, imaginava se algum dia seria capaz de se sentir feliz em relação à gravidez de outra mulher. Como podiam aparentar tanta confiança em um parto saudável? Será que apenas uma dieta adequada e exercícios modera dos poderiam garantir a vida de um bebê? Seguira todas aquelas orientações e outras mais e o que lhe acontecera? Saíra da maternidade de mãos vazias, despedaçada e neurótica.

Cada peça do enxoval do bebê lembrava a perda lastimável. Onde estava a criança que deveria desfrutar daquilo? Não havia criança. Apenas uma urna com as cinzas que Bella carregou de volta para a Austrália a fim de proporcionar à filha o enterro que merecia.

— Se minha mãe lhe deu informações equivocadas sobre meu relacionamento com Tanya, eu sinto muito. — A voz grave a arrancou das lembranças dolorosas. — A única justificativa que posso imaginar é o fato de minha mãe estar preocupada com o rumo do nosso casamento e pensar que lhe dizendo aquilo a ajudaria a decidir se continuava ou não casada.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mordiscando o lábio inferior, enquanto pensava na explicação que Edward apresentava para justificar o comportamento da mãe. Parecia superficialmente razoável. O casamento de ambos não fora uma mar de rosas e nenhum dos dois conseguia esconder isso da família dele. Recordou quantas vezes criticara Edward na presença de seus pais, quando o casamento estava próximo do fim.

Dúvidas começaram a florescer nos recônditos de sua mente, assombrando-a como fantasmas. E se tivesse entendido tudo errado? Se o que tivesse visto naquele dia fosse exatamente o que Edward alegara ser? A insegurança que a perseguia desde o começo de seu precipitado casamento podia tê-la tornado sugestionável.

Concluíra que Tanya e Edward haviam passado uma tarde de paixão num hotel, naquele dia. Em nenhum momento, considerou qualquer outra possibilidade. Talvez não tivesse desejado acreditar no que seu marido dissera, refletiu Bella. Talvez Edward estivesse certo em relação à mãe. Esme Cullen poderia estar preocupada com a infelicidade da nora desde o início daquela união. Poderia ter presumido que ela não amava mais seu filho e resolvido lhe dar a chance de sair daquele relaciona mento. Certamente contara ao filho que fora Bella que lhe pediu dinheiro e não ela que havia oferecido. Provar isso seria muito difícil, a não ser que confrontasse a mãe de Edward.

Ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo.

— Quando não voltou para casa naquela noite, deduzi que estava com Tanya.

— Não se recorda que recebi uma mensagem urgente do hospital para voltar ao centro cirúrgico? — indagou ele, franzindo o cenho. — Quando percebi que o estado do paciente era grave, pedi a uma das funcionárias do centro cirúrgico para lhe telefonar avisando que eu iria me atrasar. A moça tentou ligar várias vezes, mas seu telefone dava sinal de ocupado ou caía direto em caixa postal. Por fim, disse-lhe que desistisse. Não podia desviar a atenção da tarefa delicada que estava executando. O paciente corria risco de morte e precisava me manter concentrado.

Bella mordiscou mais uma vez o lábio inferior. Ficara tão transtornada, que desligara o telefone celular e deixara o fixo fora do gancho. Quando a mãe de Edward apareceu de surpresa no apartamento e tiveram aquela curta, porém, decisiva conversa, Bella decidiu arrumar as malas e partir.

Edward se aproximou e lhe segurou as mãos.

— Cheguei em casa às seis horas da manhã e descobri que havia partido — informou ele. — Perdi um tempo precioso pensando que talvez tivesse ido para a casa de uma das amigas que fizera nas aulas de italiano. Esperei até um horário razoável para telefonar para elas, para confirmar minhas suspeitas, mas você já estava dentro do avião. Cheguei ao aeroporto bem a tempo de ver seu avião partir. Nunca me senti tão irado. Não podia pegar o próximo avião para segui-la porque tinha cirurgias importantes agendadas para as semanas seguintes. Sendo assim, decidi deixá-la partir. Pensei que passar algum tempo ao lado de sua família iria ajudá-la. Porém, quando se recusou a atender meus telefonemas, conclui que estava tudo acabado entre nós. — Antônio inspirou fundo antes de continuar. — Pensei que talvez fosse melhor refazermos nossas vidas, separados.

Bella baixou o olhar para as mãos que se encontravam unidas. Não havia garantias naquele relacionamento. Edward não lhe fizera promessas ou propusera a reconciliação por mais de três meses. Sabia que ele a desejava, mas se encontrava em um país estranho, sem amantes por perto. Quer maneira mais cômoda de preencher o tempo do que com a geniosa esposa — a mesma que fugira sem dar explicações?

Afinal, era natural que um homem tivesse seu orgulho e Edward Cullen não era exceção. Havia feito o impensável: fugir dele e não suplicar para voltar. Aquilo o levara a orquestrar aquele reencontro nos mínimos detalhes para servir a seus propósitos. Sabia que um divórcio seria custoso. Tinha de agradá-la diante de tudo que estava em jogo. Os milhões de sua família, por exemplo.

Um affair temporário poderia protelar o processo de divórcio por alguns meses. Tempo suficiente para que ele descobrisse algum modo de não lhe entregar os milhões de dólares aos quais fazia jus. Bella se desvencilhou.

—Acho que fez a coisa certa deixando que eu tocasse minha vida em frente — disse por fim. — Ambos precsávamos de um tempo para nos reorganizar.

— Talvez — concordou Edward, fitando-a por um longo instante. — Mas cinco anos é muito tempo.

— Sim e precisei de cada minuto deles — rebateu ela, erguendo outra vez o queixo para encará-lo.

Os lábios de Edward estavam comprimidos.

— Quantos homens passaram por sua cama durante esse tempo?

Os olhos castanhos o fulminaram.

— Acho que não é de sua conta.

Edward tomou sua mão mais uma vez, segurando-a com força.

— Quanto tempo levou para me substituir? — inquiriu, com olhar faiscando de raiva.

Bella tentou se desvencilhar, mas os dedos longos se apertaram em torno de sua mão.

— Por que quer saber? — questionou ela, encarando-o com olhar furioso.

A mandíbula de Edward se contraiu. Um nervo em um dos cantos dos lábios sensuais latejava como um minúsculo martelo batendo contra sua pele.

— Teve romances casuais ou relacionamentos mais duradouros?

— Nenhum duradouro — confessou Bella, lutando para soltar a mão. — Deixe-me. Está me machucando.

O olhar de Edward pousou na mão com que segurava o pulso sem afrouxar a pressão que fazia. Com movimentos lentos, roçou o polegar naquele ponto, fazendo um arrepio percorrer a espinha de Bella. Ela fechou os olhos contra a onda de desejo que a invadiu. O corpo musculoso e quente estava tão próximo que podia sentir a energia sexual que dele emanava.

De repente, a ânsia de sentir a rigidez da ereção de Edward contra seu ventre se tornou irresistível e Bella se recostou nele antes que se desse conta do que estava fazendo. Um movimento traiçoeiro, mas não se importava. Por alguma razão, a demonstração de ciúmes de Edward a fizera imaginar se ainda nutria algum sentimento por ela. Fazia tanto tempo que a única coisa que conseguia sentir era uma profunda tristeza e um vazio medonho em seu íntimo!

Seria tão errado sucumbir a um momento de insanidade? Fazer amor com Edward a faria esquecer tudo a seu redor e se concentrar apenas no toque instigante daquele homem, na forma como seu corpo explodia de prazer toda vez que ele a tocava. Era aquilo que desejava. O que ambos queriam.

Porém, Edward a afastou.

— Não, Bella — negou ele em tom firme. — Não assim. Em meio à raiva e a recriminações.

Erguendo o olhar, ela o fitou confusa.

— Pensei que seu objetivo fosse me levar para cama o mais rápido possível.

— Não estou negando minha intenção em ter um relacionamento físico com você, mas se aceitasse o discreto convite que acabou de fazer, estou certo de que iria me odiar amanhã.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Escrúpulos, Edward? — indagou sarcástica. — Quem diria?

Afastando-se, ele comprimiu os lábios mais uma vez.

— É melhor tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Temos um baile de caridade esta noite — informou Edward. — O traje é formal. Tem menos de uma hora para se arrumar.

Isabella franziu a testa.

— Espera que eu o acompanhe?

Edward a fitou, determinado.

— Espero que fique ao meu lado, como qualquer esposa amorosa ficaria. Sem destemperos em público, entendeu? — Bella lhe lançou um olhar ressentido.

— Perguntei se entendeu — repetiu ele, lançando-lhe um olhar gélido.

Bella ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

— Eu o odeio, Edward — declarou. — Não esqueça isso, enquanto estiver dependurada em seu braço, sorrindo para as câmeras como uma boneca de luxo. Eu o odeio.

Edward pegou o paletó que deixara no espaldar do sofá, com os olhos fixos nos dela.

— Pense no quanto me odiará quando a fizer suplicar em meus braços, tesoro mio.

Bella se afastou em direção ao toalete, invadida pela raiva. Bateu a porta com violência, porém, mesmo de baixo da ducha reconfortante, as palavras promissoras de Edward queimavam-lhe a pele. Cada ponto da superfície de seu corpo tocado pela água lembrava o modo como o marido a tocava no passado. Nos seios, abdômen, costas, coxas e no ponto secreto em que sua feminilidade ansiava pela fricção dos dedos experientes. Odiava-se por ainda desejá-lo daquela forma.

Sentia-se como uma tola apaixonada. Que se comportara como uma tola apaixonada desde o início do relacionamento de ambos, não tinha dúvidas. Edward devia ter se divertido com sua falta de tarimba. Fora uma novidade para ele — uma menina inocente e ingênua que caíra de quatro diante de seu charme e sofisticação.

Desligou a ducha e esticou a mão para pegar a toalha, determinada a provar o quanto amadurecera e se refinara nos últimos cinco anos. Edward talvez pensasse que podia persuadi-la a dormir com ele como fizera um dia, mas dessa vez não cederia sem lutar.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Edward verificava alguns documentos que havia pousado em seu colo, quando ela saiu do toalete. Sentiu o olhar intenso que a percorria dos pés à cabeça, demorando-se na ondulação de seus cabelos, na perfeição da discreta maquiagem e na forma como o vestido de noite cor-de-rosa realçava a textura cremosa de sua pele e se colava às curvas do corpo esbelto.

Colocando os papéis de lado, ele se ergueu.

— Está estonteante, Isabella — elogiou ele. — Mas esqueceu algo.

Bella franziu o cenho ao mesmo tempo em que levava as mãos as orelhas para verificar se haviam colocado os brincos.

— O quê? — indagou, não conseguindo atinar em nada.

Edward ergueu sua mão esquerda.

— Não está usando sua aliança de casamento nem o anel de noivado.

Bella sentiu o estômago se contrair.

— Porque não a tenho mais — explicou, incapaz de lhe sustentar o olhar.

Edward ergueu o queixo delicado dela com a extremidade de um dedo, fitando-a com olhar penetrante.

— Você os vendeu? — inquiriu com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

— Não — retrucou ela, deslizando a língua pelo gloss que cobria seus lábios. — Foram roubados pouco tempo depois que voltei da Itália. Meu apartamento foi arrombado, enquanto eu estava no trabalho. Os anéis foram a única coisa que roubaram. A polícia disse que os as saltantes deviam ter sido surpreendidos pela chegada de alguém, pegaram o que puderam e partiram.

O dedo longo se manteve conectado ao seu queixo por intermináveis segundos.

— Não estavam cobertos por uma apólice de seguro?

— Não... Não podia pagar e...

— Isso não é verdade... é, Bella? — indagou ele, com o mesmo brilho faiscante de raiva no olhar. — Podia custear o seguro muito bem, mas preferiu gastar o dinheiro que minha mãe lhe deu em outras coisas.

O orgulho fez a espinha de Isabella se aprumar.

— E se foi isso? — rebateu desafiadora. — O que vai fazer a respeito?

Edward afastou a mão como se não confiasse em si mesmo para tocá-la.

— Nos atrasaremos se não sairmos agora — disse em tom seco.

Bella o seguiu para o hall dos elevadores. A descida transcorreu em silêncio. No momento em que as portas deslizaram, Edward colocou a mão em seu ombro e a guiou em direção à limusine que os aguardava. Desempenhar o papel de esposa reconciliada seria mais difícil do que imaginava. Havia muita mágoa, desconfiança e ressentimento entre ambos.

Edward se inclinou para frente, cerrando o painel que os separava do chofer. Quando se recostou ao as sento uma de suas coxas roçou na de Bella, fazendo-a afastar se em um gesto de autodefesa.

O olhar ardente que ele lhe lançou, fez com que um arrepio perpassasse a espinha de Bella.

— Não achava meu toque tão repulsivo há uma hora.

Bella forçou-se a fitá-lo com arrogância na tentativa de disfarçar sua reação a ele.

— Devia estar fora de mim. Não posso pensar em nada que desejasse menos do que dormir com você outra vez.

Edward exibiu um sorriso cínico, enquanto se aproximava até que as coxas de ambos voltassem a se tocar. Quando a mão longa capturou a dela, Bella se retraiu, com uma expressão de dor, fazendo com que ele olhasse o pulso que tinha as marcas dos dedos dele.

O sorriso de Edward se evaporou por completo.

— Fui eu que fiz isso?

A preocupação era evidente em seu olhar escurecido. Bella engoliu em seco.

— Não foi nada. Devo ter batido em algum lugar.

— Desculpe-me. Esqueci como sua pele é sensível.

Bella prendeu a respiração, quando ele ergueu seus dois pulsos, levando-os aos lábios. Os beijos suaves a tocaram mais fundo do que qualquer pedido de desculpas e fizeram acelerar as batidas de seu coração.

Os olhos escuros se fixaram nos dela, enquanto os de dos longos lhe seguravam as mãos com suave pressão.

— Está doendo?

Bella meneou a cabeça, incapaz de articular palavra. A emoção criara um nó em sua garganta impossível de engolir. Os olhos ardiam pelo esforço de conter as lágrimas. Aquele era o Edward pelo qual se apaixonara perdidamente alguns anos atrás.

Como poderia resistir àquele homem, quando ele jogava sua determinação por terra não com a força, mas com ternura?

Edward soltou sua mão com um suspiro.

— Temos que resolver isso. Sei que pensa que eu tramei isso tudo para ter vantagens, mas ambos temos que estar certos de como isso vai acabar.

Bella sabia onde terminaria. Encontrava-se a meio caminho do inevitável desfecho: voltar a se apaixonar por ele. Perder-se em seus braços, sonhando com um final feliz, sem garantias de felicidade futura. Podia quase sentir o gosto amargo da realidade em sua boca.

Edward não a amava. Nunca a amara da forma como ela sonhara. Da mesma maneira que sua mãe nunca fora amada, mesmo depois de três desesperadas tentativas para dar certo. Estaria enfrentando o mesmo destino agonizante?

Uma vida de esperanças frustradas?

A limusine estacou à porta do centro de convenções e, em instantes, a imprensa os cercou para registrar o momento em que o casal reconciliado saísse do veículo.

Bella pensou estar disfarçando bem seu desconforto, porém, um rápido olhar ao marido a certificou de que não o enganara.

Edward lhe ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou com um sorriso que conseguiu a duras penas.

— Temos que fazer isso? — sussurrou Bella.

— Todos estão nos observando — explicou ele, afastando uma mecha dos cabelos de Bella para trás da orelha. — Sim, temos, cara — afirmou fixando o olhar no dela. — Temos que nos exibir em público o máximo possível.

Bella suspirou profundamente e se empertigou, caminhando lado a lado com ele para dentro do centro de convenções.

A mesa que iriam ocupar ficava localizada na parte dianteira do salão de baile, onde outros convidados já se encontravam sentados. Todos se ergueram e cumprimentaram Edward em tom formal, antes de saudá-la com sorrisos e interesse especulativo.

Drinques foram servidos tão logo se acomodaram e Bella sorveu um gole de vinho branco sem muito entusiasmo, enquanto a conversação trivial era travada à mesa. Embora sorrisse e arriscasse um ou outro comentário que contribuiu para atmosfera cordial, em seu íntimo, sentia-se com os nervos à flor da pele.

Não pertencia àquele lugar, em meio aos amigos e conhecidos de Edward. Nunca pertencera. O fato de escutar uma das esposas à mesa descrever recentes peraltices de seu filho de um ano não a ajudava em nada.

— Bella? — Só então percebeu que Edward a chamava. Os olhos tão escuros quanto o smoking que estava usando. — Gostaria de dançar?

— Dançar? — indagou ela, umedecendo os lábios.

Edward lhe voltou um sorriso indulgente, talvez por estarem em público.

— Sim. Se bem me recordo, éramos muito bons nisso.

Bella baixou o olhar à taça de vinho.

— Não danço há anos.

— Não tem importância — argumentou Edward, tomando sua mão e a ajudando a se erguer. — Trata-se de uma valsa lenta. Tudo que tem a fazer é me acompanhar.

Decidida a relaxar por alguns momentos, Bella saboreou a sensação dos braços fortes em suas costas. Cada passo parecia lembrá-la da perfeição com que seus corpos se encaixavam. As coxas musculosas empurravam as dela para trás e vice-versa até que ambos rodopiavam com leveza pelo salão.

— Viu? — indagou Edward, baixando o olhar para fitá-la. — É como andar de bicicleta. Nunca se esquece os movimentos.

Bella podia sentir o corpo reagindo à proximidade daquele homem. O roçar dos músculos firmes pressionados contra ela, que a faziam ansiar por ser possuída por Edward mais uma vez. A tentação pulsava em seu corpo e não desapareceria não importava o quanto tentasse ignorá-la.

— Está tensionando o corpo — observou Edward, deslizando as mãos ao longo de suas costas com os últimos acordes da valsa. — Relaxe, cara, as pessoas estão nos observando.

Como poderia relaxar com aquelas mãos tentadoras pousadas em suas costas? Sentia cada terminação nervosa em alerta, esperando pelo próximo movimento de Edward.

— Não estou acostumada a lugares lotados — justificou-se Bella. — Não frequento festas há muito tempo. Comparada a você, tenho uma vida bem calma.

Edward encostou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça, enquanto se movia no ritmo de outra música.

— Não há nada de errado em se viver uma vida calma. As vezes me surpreendo desejando que a minha fosse menos agitada.

Bella inspirou a fragrância do corpo masculino, enquanto rodopiavam mais uma vez pelo salão. Sentia-se tão bem envolta naqueles braços, como se pertencesse exatamente àquele lugar. O problema é que não estava certa por quanto tempo poderia desfrutar deles. Edward se mostrava disposto a descobrir o que dera errado no relacionamento de ambos, porém seus motivos eram altamente suspeitos.

Era difícil adivinhar o que Edward estava pensando, quanto mais definir o que estava sentindo. Sempre fora muito hábil em disfarçar suas emoções. Ela, ao contrário, era completamente transparente. Sempre se mostrara vulnerável em relação àquele homem e no presente não era diferente.

Edward sabia que a tinha nas mãos. Que ela não iria fazer nada que colocasse em risco o bem-estar do irmão. Aquele era seu trunfo e ela era muito covarde para blefar.

Porém, mesmo sem a ameaça de Isaac enfrentar as autoridades, Bella suspeitava que fora longe demais para se desvencilhar de tudo. Não podia evitar o medo de pensar que no passado agira por impulso e arruinara a vida de ambos. O que mais criticava em seu irmão era exatamente o que mais odiava nela: a mania de agir sem pensar. Como poderia se perdoar caso tivesse entendido tudo errado?

Edward desviou ambos, de outro casal que se encontrava na pista de dança.

— Parece pensativa, cara. Há algo a aborrecendo?

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior e ergueu o olhar para encará-lo.

— Se não estava tendo um caso com Tanya, por que parou de dormir comigo quando perdemos o bebê? Nunca mais tentou fazer amor comigo.

A expressão do belo rosto masculino se fechou.

— Pensei que seria melhor deixá-la descansar nos primeiros dias, sem ouvir meu telefone tocar com as constantes chamadas noturnas do hospital. Depois de algum tempo, ficou claro que não desejava minha presença. Parecia querer me culpar por tudo. Estava sempre errado, não importava o que eu fizesse ou dissesse.

Bella sentiu a escura caverna de seu luto ameaçar se abrir e a engolfar mais uma vez. Edward estava certo. Culpara-o por se distanciar. Mas ela não tinha feito a mesma coisa? Sentia-se tão perdida, tão envolvida em sua perda, que não encontrava forças para confortá-lo. Muitas vezes, desejara fazê-lo, mas quando ele optou por dormir na sala e passar as noites no hospital, tudo que conseguia era se recolher em sua solidão e chorar até cair no sono.

Nunca o vira derramar uma única lágrima pela perda da filha. Sabia que as pessoas possuíam formas diferentes de expressar sua dor, mas Edward e sua família tinham uma maneira muito singular. Pareciam dispostos a seguir em frente com suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nunca mencionaram o bebê que nascera morto.

—, não em sua presença. A família de Edward não achara apropriado um enterro e, imersa no abismo de sua dor, Bella concordou, por temer não suportar o desespero de ver o pequeno caixão ser baixado à terra.

A música cessou e Bella alegou precisar ir ao toalete numa tentativa de recompor suas emoções.

Trancou-se em um dos reservados do toalete feminino e inspirou profundamente várias vezes para se recompor. Durante todo aquele tempo se desculpara, colocando a culpa pelo colapso de seu casamento em Edward. Estava certa de que ele a traíra.

Porém, agora podia ver o quanto fora imatura. Não estava preparada para o casamento. Era muito jovem — não só em idade como em experiência de vida. Ele, ao menos, tinha tido a maturidade de aceitar a parte de sua responsabilidade pela gravidez. Como não tinha se dado conta daquilo até o momento?

Edward talvez não a amasse, mas não a abandonara. Ficara a seu lado apesar das exigências de sua profissão. Seria justo culpa-lo por não estar presente na hora do parto? Edward era um cirurgião. Tinha responsabilidade sobre a vida de outras pessoas. Não perguntara sequer por que ele não conseguira chegar a tempo. Em vez disso, interpretara sua ausência como proposital, já que ele não desejava aquela criança no início da gravidez.

O anúncio de que seria pai podia tê-lo pego de surpresa, mas à medida que os meses se passavam, Edward se esforçava em participar daquela gravidez, acompanhando-a a todos os exames pré-natais. Surpreendera-o várias vezes, assistindo o DVD das ultrassonografias. Comprara-lhe um livro de nomes para que escolhessem o da criança e, em muitas ocasiões, acariciava-lhe o ventre abaulado com olhar orgulhoso.

O remorso era como uma queimadura profunda. Cada pontada de dor aguda recordando-a como havia atirado a chance de ser feliz pela janela. Sim, havia passado por uma experiência desastrosa, mas aquela era a única oportunidade que teria de emendar os erros do passado.

Podia estar sendo otimista em pensar que Edward fosse capaz de se apaixonar por ela daquela vez, mas teria três meses para provar que seu amor era suficiente para os dois.

Quando saiu do toalete alguns minutos depois, Edward se ergueu e puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse. Os olhos escuros escrutinando sua face, enquanto franzia o cenho.

— Está tudo bem, cara! — inquiriu. —Ausentou-se por tanto tempo que pensei em mandar alguém procurá-la.

A mulher sentada do lado oposto da mesa se inclinou para frente.

— Li sobre a reconciliação de vocês no jornal esta manhã — começou a simpática mulher, relatando os altos e baixos em seu casamento de trinta e cinco anos.

Em seguida, elogiou o trabalho de Edward e suas novas técnicas cirúrgicas que haviam melhorado a vida de tanta gente ao redor do mundo.

Bella concordou e ergueu o olhar para fitar o marido que, naquele momento, encontrava-se em pé ao lado dela, conversando distraidamente com outro cirurgião.

Como que sentindo seu olhar sobre ele, girou a face para encará-la. Toda vez que olhava para aquele homem era como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

Admirou a beleza máscula da estrutura imponente, trajando um smoking escuro que realçava a cor de seus olhos e cabelos. A camisa imaculadamente branca contrastando com o bronzeado da pele. Os lábios curvados em um meio sorriso como se adivinhasse o curso de seus pensamentos. Seriam tão claros assim os sinais de desejo estampa dos em seu rosto? Indagou Bella a si mesma.

— Formam um par tão bonito — continuou a mulher sentada em frente a Bella.

— Olhe para eles, Emmett — disse, cutucando as costelas do marido. — Não parecem o casal mais apaixonado que já viu?

Bella sentiu a face queimar, quando Edward sentou-se outra vez a seu lado, deslizou um dos braços por seu ombro e a puxou para si.

— Fui um tolo em deixá-la escapar — afirmou ele. — Isso não se repetirá. Garanto.

— Diz o dito popular que nada como fazer as pazes na cama — retrucou Rosalie, a esposa de Emmett. — Foi assim que engravidei de nossos três filhos, certo, querido?

— Rosalie... — repreendeu-a Emmett, franzindo o cenho.

— Tudo bem, Emmett — interveio Edward, apertando de leve o ombro do colega. — Bella e eu não podemos esperar que todos continuem pisando em ovos ao mencionar gravidez em nossa presença.

— Oh, desculpe-me querida. Esqueci-me completa mente. Oh, como sou insensível...

Bella forçou um sorriso.

— Não se preocupe. Cada dia que passa se torna mais fácil.

A conversação tomou outro rumo, quando o garçom chegou com os pratos. Bella concentrou sua atenção na refeição, tentando esquecer a observação de Rosalie.

Após o jantar, Edward foi apresentado pelo presidente da instituição de caridade. Bella observou-o caminhar para o palco improvisado com uma tela gigante e um aparelho de data show.

Após agradecer ao convite, ele descreveu o trabalho de cirurgia reparadora que executava sob os auspícios do FACE. Mostrou fotos de pacientes, inclusive de países do terceiro mundo, cuja cirurgia era patrocinada pela instituição de caridade que os enviava a Roma para serem operados. As fotografias do pré e pós-operatórios eram tão impressionantes e comoventes quanto o sorriso de felicidade dos parentes dos pacientes.

Quando Edward concluiu a apresentação, respondeu algumas perguntas da platéia e retornou à mesa sob uma entusiasmada salva de palmas.

A orquestra entoou os primeiros acordes da próxima música e ele estendeu a mão para Bella.

— Vamos dançar mais uma vez antes de irmos para casa — convidou ele.

Bella se moveu de encontro aos braços fortes sem hesitar. Deslizou as mãos em torno do pescoço de Edward, que lhe envolveu as costas, mantendo-a pressionada a seu corpo, enquanto flutuavam no ritmo lento da balada.

— Saiu-se muito bem diante da gafe de Rosalie — comentou ele, após alguns instantes.

Bella ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo com expressão sofrida.

— Obrigada — agradeceu. — Está certo em dizer que não podemos esperar que as pessoas evitem mencionar bebês ou gravidez em nossa presença. Tenho algumas amigas que têm filhos pequenos, e tenho gostado de visitá-los e até mesmo tomar conta deles.

Edward volveu o olhar para ela.

— Muito corajoso de sua parte.

— Nem tanto. Há dias que é muito difícil... Você sabe... Lembrar dela.

Edward sentiu as garras da dor da perda lhe apertar o peito. Aquilo sempre o surpreendia. Principalmente nos últimos dias. Estar com Bella o fazia perceber o quanto a perda de um filho afetava os pais. Não era apenas a mãe que experimentava a frustração após gerar por nove meses um ser em seu ventre, mas também o pai, por se sentir fracassado em seu papel de provedor.

Podia ter se casado de maneira um tanto precipitada dada à gravidez acidental de Bella, mas a morte da filha lhe partira o coração. Sentira-se impotente, devastado pela tristeza e incapaz de evitar o peso da culpa que recaiu sobre ele.

Imaginava se Bella sabia o quanto havia se culpado, como se consumia com os questionamentos que o assaltavam durante a noite. Ainda tinha pesadelos, neles se via chegando na sala de parto e encontrando Bella com a filha recém-nascida nos braços.

Uma parte dele se per dera naquele dia e por mais que tentasse não conseguia recuperá-la.

A música mudou de ritmo e, embora Bella não dissesse nada, Edward percebeu sua relutância em permanecer na pista de dança. Sentiu no modo como seu corpo tensionou ao puxá-la para si, que ela tentava resistir a ele ou a si mesma. Teria a noite toda para descobrir, pensou, sentindo o sangue fluindo com mais intensidade na virilha, enquanto imagens do passado lhe invadiam a mente.

O modo como Bella o tocava, tímida a princípio e, em seguida, tomada pelo desejo, mais ousada. A forma com que o sugava, fazendo-o experimentar uma sensação nunca antes conhecida.

— Hora de ir para casa? — indagou ele, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

A face de Bella corou de leve.

— Sim... Se quiser... — concordou ela, desviando o olhar.

Edward a guiou de volta à mesa e depois de se despedirem dos presentes, acompanhou-a até a limusine que os levaria de volta ao hotel, onde Bella teria de dividir sua cama ou exigir que ele dormisse no sofá.

Seria interessante descobrir o que ela iria preferir.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

A viagem de volta ao hotel foi silenciosa. Edward lhe voltou o olhar várias vezes ao longo do percurso, porém sempre encontrava seus olhos baixos, focados na tira da pequena bolsa que enrolava nos dedos.

— Minha presença a incomoda tanto, cara! — indagou ele, quando o veículo estacou em frente ao hotel.

Bella volveu o olhar para ele. A dúvida refletida nas profundezas dos olhos castanhos.

— Um pouco — confessou, enquanto ele a ajudava a sair do carro.

Edward a guiou para dentro do hotel, com a mão pousada em seu ombro.

Pressionou o botão para chamar o elevador antes de dirigir a atenção a ela.

— Já lhe disse que não vamos retomar nosso relacionamento físico enquanto ambos não estiverem prepara dos. Não a forçarei a nada. Pode ficar tranquila.

— Não tenho certeza do que quero... Esse é o problema... Sinto-me confusa...

Edward lhe ergueu o queixo com o dedo indicador.

— Eu a desejo — afirmou ele. — Acho que sabe disso. Foi algo que não mudou nos últimos cinco anos.

— Mas é certo... o que estamos fazendo? — questionou Bella. — Parece-me que estamos juntos de novo por razões erradas.

O elevador chegou à cobertura e Edward se afastou para que ela passasse. Em seguida, enfiou o cartão magnético na fechadura, guiando-a para dentro da suíte.

— Temos um passado, Bella — começou ele, fitando-a nos olhos. — Temos de lidar com isso de uma forma ou de outra.

Bella engoliu em seco.

— Mas será esta a forma correta? E se acabarmos criando mais problemas do que temos agora?

— Como o quê, por exemplo? — inquiriu Edward, afrouxando o nó da gravata.

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Não sei... é que não quero mais nenhum mal-entendido entre nós.

Edward atirou a gravata e o paletó do smoking sobre o encosto do sofá.

— O objetivo de tudo isso é descobrir se o que sentíamos quando começamos nosso relacionamento ainda persiste sob o sedimento de nossa separação — afirmou ele em tom sério. — Não quero encarar todo o transtorno de um processo de divórcio apenas para levar os mesmos problemas não resolvidos para outro relacionamento.

Bella sentiu uma pontada de dor aguda no peito.

— Então este acordo que orquestrou entre nós é basicamente uma experiência? — Questionou, franzindo o cenho.

Edward sustentou lhe o olhar por alguns instantes antes de deixar escapar um profundo suspiro.

— Temos que seguir em frente com nossas vidas, o que não será possível a nenhum de nós se não resolvermos isso.

— Então o que está dizendo é que precisa ter um affair de três meses comigo para ver se há algo que valha a pena levar para um próximo relacionamento?

Edward a fitou, pensativo.

— Não, não é só isso.

Bella sentiu como se suas esperanças e sonhos ti vessem sendo despedaçados.

Será que sempre seria um tapa-buraco para ele?

— Então de que diabos se trata isso? Simplesmente não sei o que deseja de mim.

Edward a segurou pelos ombros, girando-a para que ela o encarasse.

— Acho que, eu seu íntimo, sabe exatamente o que desejo de você, cara — redarguiu ele, inclinando a cabeça e cobrindo os lábios de Bella com o calor ardente dos dele.

Incapaz de resistir à intensa paixão contida naquele beijo, Bella cedeu à sensação sobrepujante do fogo que lhe incendiava as veias, fazendo seu coração disparar, enquanto a língua ousada lhe apartava os lábios. Podia sentir os próprios lábios se moldarem sob a pressão dos dele. O corpo derreter, quando ele a puxou contra a explicita rigidez de sua ereção.

Enquanto a beijava, Edward deslizava as mãos pelas costas macias. Pressionando-as suavemente, puxou os quadris de Bella de encontro aos dele. O movimento a fez experimentar um tremor no baixo-ventre.

O beijo se tornou mais profundo e exigente. Enlouquecida de desejo, ela prendeu o lábio inferior de Edward entre os dentes, mordiscando-o e o sugando antes de deslizar a língua sobre ele em uma carícia que o fez gemer.

As mãos fortes se apertaram em torno de suas nádegas, roçando-a contra a excitação do corpo masculino. Mesmo as camadas de roupas que se interpunham entre eles, não conseguiam disfarçar a intensidade do desejo de Edward.

O corpo de Bella começava a se preparar para recebê-lo. Podia sentir a umidade crescente entre suas coxas. Os seios intumescidos, ansiando pelo contanto da boca sensual daquele homem.

O beijo evoluiu mais urgente, enquanto ela escorregava a mão por entre os corpos colados e fechava os dedos em torno da potente ereção. Outro som gutural escapou da garganta de Edward, estimulando-a a aumentar o ritmo com que o acariciava.

Edward interrompeu o beijo, fitando-a com olhos tão escurecidos de desejo que pareciam não ter fundo.

— Tem certeza de que é isso que deseja, cara! — indagou ele, com voz cavernosa. — Podemos parar se não tiver certeza.

Bella umedeceu os lábios intumescidos pelos beijos.

— Não tenho certeza de nada — retrucou com os olhos semicerrados. — Sou incapaz de concatenar qual quer pensamento lógico quando estou perto de você.

Edward exibiu um sorriso admiravelmente sexy.

— Então não devemos pensar e sim nos concentrar nos sentimentos — propôs, escorregando o zíper do vestido de Bella com um movimento deliberadamente lento, até que a peça caiu, formando uma poça de tecido a seus pés.

Bella prendeu a respiração enquanto os olhos escuros a exploravam, detendo-se nos seios desnudos e descendo pelo abdômen reto até se fixar na diminuta calcinha de renda preta.

Edward deslizou um dedo entre os seios firmes, traçando o contorno de cada um antes de colocar um dos mamilos rígidos nos lábios. A carícia torturante, trazendo à vida cada célula do corpo de Bella que parecia adormecido nos últimos cinco anos.

A mão forte deslizou pela pele sensível, passando pelo estômago, umbigo e mais abaixo, pelo interior da lingerie de renda preta.

— Retire-a — ordenou ele em tom de voz rouco. Bella obedeceu, com o coração batendo desgoverna do no peito ao vê-lo se despir.

Impaciente, ajudou-o a desabotoar a camisa, parando de vez em quando para depositar beijos cálidos em cada centímetro da pele que ficava exposta até alcançar o cós da calça.

Edward se livrou da camisa e permaneceu imóvel com as pernas apartadas, enquanto ela desabotoava a braguilha de sua calça. Prendeu a respiração, enquanto os dedos delicados se moviam, frenéticos, baixando a calça e a roupa íntima para tocá-lo.

A sensação era de tocar em uma rocha com invólucro de seda. Explorou o membro rígido com os dedos, erguendo o olhar para fitá-lo.

— Dio, está me levando à loucura — sussurrou ele, saltando a calça que se encontrava em uma rodilha a seus pés e a guiando em direção à cama. As mãos pousadas nos quadris curvilíneos. Bella podia sentir a fragrância intoxicante da excitação masculina.

— Diga-me para parar ou se continuar não serei capaz de me conter — murmurou Edward com voz rouca, enquanto roçava os lábios nos dela.

Em resposta, ela deslizou os braços em torno do pescoço largo, roçando a pélvis à dele.

— Não quero que se contenha — ofegou ela. — Faz tanto tempo...

— Tem razão — concordou Edward, deitando-a na cama. O olhar devorando seu corpo. — Faz muito tempo.

Um tremor de puro deleite perpassou o corpo de Bella, quando as pernas musculosas se comprimiram contra a maciez de suas coxas. Arqueou a espinha em um convite sensual para que ele unisse o corpo ao dela e a guiasse à viagem paradisíaca que tanto ansiava.

— Não se apresse, cara — sussurrou ele em seu ou vido, deslizando as mãos pelo abdômen macio até elas roçarem o ponto onde Bella ansiava por seu toque.

— Sabe como era entre nós. Sempre mais intenso quando não nos apressávamos.

Bella prendeu a respiração, quando ele inclinou a cabeça em direção aos seus seios. Os lábios e a língua sus citando sensações de prazer quase insuportáveis. A trilha quente de beijos continuou através do externo, passando pelo umbigo e laterais dos quadris, antes de se mover para o centro de sua feminilidade. Respirava, ofegante, contra o peito musculoso, enquanto os dedos longos lhe invadiam a pele macia e úmida.

Edward imprimiu um ritmo tentador. Cada movimento a tornava mais próxima do clímax. E então ela o alcançou, arqueando as costas, enquanto as ondas de êxtase a invadiam, fazendo o corpo estremecer em espasmos até que jazesse imóvel e saciada.

Sem perder tempo, os dedos de Bella encontraram a rigidez da masculinidade excitada. Deslizou pelo corpo musculoso até tomá-la em seus lábios. Sentiu um tremor intenso sacudir o corpo de Edward, quando escorregou a língua por todo o comprimento da ereção, ouvindo sua respiração entrecortada. Sugou-o com avidez, provando o gosto daquele homem.

— Não — engrolou Edward, afastando-a. — Quero estar dentro de você. Esperei muito tempo por isso.

Bella sentiu-se estremecer por dentro, quando o corpo vigoroso cobriu o dela. Uma das coxas musculosas apartando as suas, enquanto Edward apoiava o peso do corpo nos cotovelos antes de deslizar para dentro do calor de sua intimidade.

A sensação de estar preenchida lhe acendeu todos os seus sentidos outra vez. Descargas elétricas lhe percorriam o corpo a cada investida de Edward. Sentiu os tremores que prenunciavam o ápice do prazer crescerem dentro dela, enquanto o ritmo com que ele a penetrava aumentava. De repente, foi como se seu corpo implodisse em mil partículas, ao mesmo tempo em que era arrastada em um turbilhão de sensações extasiantes em direção ao clímax.

A respiração de Edward se acelerou. As investidas eram cada vez mais intensas até que Bella percebeu o momento em que perdeu o controle. Com um gemido rouco, ele se enterrou dentro dela. O corpo sacudido por espasmos até colapsar, saciado, sobre ela.

Bella continuou a lhe acariciar as costas, esperando que o encanto daquele momento não se esvaísse tão cedo.

Edward tinha razão. Aquele era um campo onde sempre se entenderam. Fora em outros aspectos do casamento que tropeçaram. A interferência de parentes, as exigências da carreira médica e a perda da independência de Bella. Sem mencionar as vicissitudes da vida, que no caso deles foram particularmente cruéis.

Edward se ergueu nos cotovelos, baixando o olhar para encará-la.

— Não mudou em nada, certo, cara? — questionou, afastando um cacho de cabelos úmidos pelo suor do rosto delicado. — Ou talvez esteja enganado. Está ainda melhor.

Bella estremeceu ao toque suave. O corpo sensível à proximidade dele.

— O que não é o suficiente. A atração física diminuirá com o tempo. E então o que restará?

— Ainda não diminuiu — retrucou Edward, com os olhos escuros faiscando de desejo. — Percebi isso no instante em que a reencontrei. Quero-a de volta em minha cama não importa o que tenha de fazer para conseguir.

— Isso não nos levará a lugar algum — rebateu Bella, desviando o olhar para não deixar transparecer suas emoções. Sentia-se como um brinquedo que ele pudesse despertar por um limite de tempo.

— Irá nos levar onde quisermos — argumentou ele. — Por tanto tempo quanto desejarmos.

— Não estou entendendo. Isso é temporário... Certo?

Edward dirigiu o olhar aos lábios ainda intumescidos pelos beijos e depois fitou seus olhos.

— Está tomando pílula?

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito que lhe tirou o ar.

— Um... Não — respondeu, por fim, incapaz de encará-lo.

Edward lhe ergueu o queixo com a ponta de um dedo.

— Não?

Bella pensou por alguns instantes, tentando recordar em que fase do ciclo reprodutivo estava.

— Não estou em período fértil no momento — assegurou, fazendo uma careta.

— Acha que está em um período seguro? — inquiriu Edward com expressão indecifrável.

— Sim — afirmou, embora não tivesse certeza. Seria desastroso engravidar de Edward outra vez. Oh Deus! A ideia de ser mãe de novo era tentadora. Talvez desta vez não acabasse em tragédia, conforme as informações que pesquisara na Internet.

— Tem certeza? — insistiu Edward com olhar penetrante.

Bella anuiu com um gesto de cabeça e se afastou dele, sentando-se na cama com os joelhos encostados no peito. — Mas mesmo que usássemos um preservativo não estaríamos cem por cento seguros. Foi assim da última vez, lembra-se?

— Sim, mas usamos o preservativo porque você não estava tomando a pílula tempo suficiente para que fizesse efeito.

Uma onda de ressentimento a invadiu.

— Está me culpando pelo que aconteceu no passado? Foi culpa minha ser ingênua e ter pensado que estava segura quando não estava? E isso que está dizendo?

Edward franziu a testa.

— Não disse isso. Uma gravidez indesejada pode acontecer com qualquer pessoa, mas acho que não é momento de discutirmos sobre bebês.

Bella sentiu a fagulha de esperança que havia se acendido em seu íntimo apagar com um sopro diante daquelas palavras. Edward desejava apenas um passatempo.

Como a aventura de um turista em terras estrangeiras. Por esse motivo, a unira a ele através de uma chantagem que findaria com a vitória de Edward. Desejava também vingar-se dela, refletiu Bella. Fazer com que tudo saísse do seu modo dessa vez. Seria ele a abandoná-la.

— Não posso fazer isso — afirmou ela, deslizando para fora da cama antes de pegar um robe que se encontrava pendurado atrás da porta. — Não sou talhada para relacionamentos casuais.

— Isso nada tem de casual — argumentou Edward, fitando-a nos olhos. — Ainda somos casados.

Bella franziu a testa.

— O que quer de mim? — indagou com um fio de voz.

— Eu a quero — ele retrucou, em tom arrogante, enquanto caminhava em sua direção. — Sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso ainda não acabou. O que aconteceu nessa cama minutos atrás não deixa sombra de dúvida.

Bella tentou se afastar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi colidir com a parede atrás dela.

— O que aconteceu naquela cama, foi um erro estúpido de minha parte — rebateu, recostando as costas à parede. — Deixei-me envolver pela dança e pelo vinho.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Ao que parece, sou sempre culpado quando faz algo de que se arrepende.

— Está tentando fazer com que me apaixone por você, certo? — indagou Bella tomada pela raiva.

Edward se aproximou. Os olhos queimando nos dela.

—É essa sua maior preocupação, cara? — questionou, deslizando um dedo pela curva do pescoço gracioso.

A maior preocupação de Bella era saber como resistir àquele homem, se com apenas um toque seu corpo dava sinais de vida. Ninguém mais poderia afetá-la daquele modo. A intimidade que haviam compartilhado, servira apenas para aumentar seu desejo por ele.

Edward emoldurou sua face com as mãos, recostando-lhe a cabeça à parede de modo que ela não tivesse para onde olhar senão para ele.

— Apaixonar-se por mim seria um problema?

Bella umedeceu os lábios. A respiração ofegante erguendo e abaixando os seios fartos, enquanto se perdia na escuridão dos olhos escuros.

— Seria... Um problema se não fosse correspondida.

Os olhos de Edward se fixaram em seus lábios.

— Se nos apaixonarmos não precisaremos nos divorciar. Uma boa solução, sim?

Bella comprimiu os lábios.

— Para você sim, mas não para mim. Não voltarei para a Itália com você.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar frio e especulativo.

— Não terá escolha se estiver grávida. Não concordo em ficar separado por milhas de distância de um filho meu.

Bella sentiu um aperto no estômago, quando uma onda de pânico a invadiu.

— Se eu estiver grávida não há garantias de que o bebê nasça — afirmou, ignorado a pontada de dor no peito.

Edward deixou cair as mãos ao lado do corpo.

— Estou ciente das estatísticas, mas com um bom acompanhamento pode não acontecer de novo.

— Não estou preparada para correr esse risco. Se temos de levar adiante esse acordo ridículo, quero que use proteção. Consultarei meu médico amanhã para providenciar a minha.

Edward observou o modo como ela se afastou, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito em uma atitude de defesa, lembrando como Bella havia convulsionado em seus braços, enquanto recebia cada gota de sua seiva. Desejava-a desesperadamente. Nunca a esquecera por mais que houvesse tentado. E Bella o queria, embora se ressentisse daquele sentimento e tentasse negá-lo.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

Bella passou resoluta por ele para fechar a porta do toalete atrás de si. Sentia-se mais vulnerável a Edward do que nunca. Ainda mais, depois do que acabara de experimentar em seus braços.

Entrou no box com a esperança de que a água a livra ria dos últimos vestígios do toque daquele homem em seu corpo, mas não logrou êxito. Era como se ele tivesse despertado cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo. Os seios se encontravam mais intumescidos e sensíveis do que nunca. A intimidade ainda pulsava pelas sensações que ele suscitara.

Quando acabou de se banhar, fechou o chuveiro e es ticou a mão para pegar a toalha. Enquanto se enxugava e passava uma loção hidratante no corpo, sentia uma necessidade urgente de sentir Edward preenchendo-a outra vez.

A suíte do hotel era ampla, mas possuía apenas uma cama. Sabia que teria de dividi-la com ele. Edward costumava se mexer durante o sono e um roçar de pele seria inevitável. Seria uma forma de tortura ignorar a presença daquele homem. Imagens eróticas do passado lhe povoaram a mente.

A sensação da ereção contra suas nádegas, quando deitados em concha. A respiração pesada de Edward em seus ouvidos, enquanto lhe penetrava a intimidade úmida e quente. A explosão de prazer que a fazia gritar em êxtase.

Vestiu um roupão, amarrando-o com um nó na altura da cintura, respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Edward se encontrava sentado com as pernas entrelaçadas e um copo de bebida cor âmbar nas mãos.

— Quer que lhe prepare um drinque. Parece que está precisando de um para relaxar.

Bella lhe voltou um olhar irritado.

— A última coisa de que necessito é de algo que em bote meu raciocínio. Preciso apenas de uma boa noite de sono... de preferência sozinha.

A boca de Edward se curvou em um ângulo sexy.

— Há apenas uma cama, tesoro mio.

Bella volveu o olhar ao sofá. Parecia confortável e amplo o suficiente para acomodá-la. Dormiria lá nem que aquilo lhe custasse duas semanas de fisioterapia para realinhar o pescoço e a coluna.

— Nem pense nisso — disparou Edward, pousando a bebida sobre a mesinha de tampo de mármore. — Nossa reconciliação não será levada a sério se a camareira do hotel perceber que não dormimos juntos.

Bella cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

— Não quero dormir com você.

Novamente o sorriso indolente.

— Não é bem a dormir que está se referindo, é cara? — indagou Edward. — Poderíamos dormir por sema nas na mesma cama se não se tratasse de nós. Nossos corpos se reconhecem — afirmou, erguendo as cobertas da cama. — Vou deixá-la se acomodar enquanto tomo banho.

Bella amassou a ponta da fita do robe entre os dedos.

— E espera que esteja pronta para diverti-lo quando voltar? — indagou Bella sem conseguir conter o sarcasmo.

Edward se voltou em um movimento lento.

— Não, cara — retrucou ele. — Está cansada e claramente exasperada. Talvez tenha razão. Não deveria ter me aproveitado de sua ávida resposta a mim. Pensei que desejássemos a mesma coisa, mas talvez tenha me enga nado. Se assim foi, desculpe-me.

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior em um gesto nervoso. Da forma como Edward se expressava parecia que a havia violado sem consentimento, o que estava longe de ser verdade. Havia praticamente arrancado as roupas dele na ânsia de que a possuísse.

— Não foi culpa sua... — As palavras escaparam de sua boca. — Não deveria ter permitido que as coisas fossem tão longe. Não sei por que fiz isso. Acho que não posso culpar a música ou o vinho... Foi... Curiosidade acho eu.

Edward a fitou com expressão interrogativa.

— Curiosidade?

Bella desviou o olhar.

—Acho que... Assim como você... Queria me certificar se seria como no passado... Antes de tudo dar errado.

Edward se aproximou e, com um dedo, ergueu-lhe o queixo até que o olhar de ambos se encontrasse.

— Não podemos mudar o que aconteceu — começou ele. — Nosso passado não deixará de existir, estando juntos ou não. Sempre o carregaremos para onde formos no futuro e as pessoas que dividirem esse futuro conosco terão de aprender a aceitá-lo como parte de nós.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas.

— Abrace-me, Edward — sussurrou ela, deslizando os braços em torno da cintura reta. — Abrace-me e me faça esquecer.

Puxando-a para si, ele pousou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Bella, inspirando a fragrância floral dos cabelos recém-lavados. O pungente desejo de possuí-la outra vez não era motivado por satisfação sexual, mas sim por necessidade de confortar a ambos.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo as batidas do coração de Bella contra seu peito. Nas semanas que se seguiram a perda da filha de ambos, pensara que a melhor forma de confortá-la se ria fazendo amor com ela, reacendendo a paixão que florescera de modo tão intenso quando se conheceram.

Porém, Bella se mostrava tão fria, tão revoltada. Como se ele fosse o culpado pela morte da criança. A reação dela tivera o efeito de uma solução intravenosa ligada à veia pulsante de seu sentimento de culpa, alimentando-o, e que se espalhou por cada poro de seu corpo como um veneno até que finalmente desistiu daquela ideia.

Edward acariciou-lhe a nuca, ouvindo o choro suave. Por força da profissão, estava acostumada ao pranto. Nessas ocasiões, consolava os pacientes com palavras que esperava lhes abrandar o sofrimento. Na maioria das vezes funcionava. Porém, não com Bella. Nada do que dissera pareceu ajudá-la.

Percebera que seus sentimentos haviam sofrido uma sutil mudança, mas não estava preparado para analisá-los no momento. Fora treinado para avaliar as situações sobre o prisma clínico. Por experiência própria, testemunhara como as emoções eram capazes de complicar uma decisão a tomar. Precisava estar focado para negociar os próximos três meses.

A palavra divórcio não o agradava. Nem a nenhum dos membros de sua família.

O testamento do pai poderia ter sido alterado nos anos após a partida de Bella, porém Carlisle não o fez. Antônio tentara se convencer que fora um mero esquecimento, mas imaginava se não havia outras razões por trás daquela decisão. Edward não tinha uma convivência estreita com seus pais.

O desejo de se tornar cirurgião não fora aceito com grande entusiasmo na família e, de alguma forma, sentia como se os tivesse decepcionado por não aceitar seguir o caminho que haviam traçado para ele. Embora tivessem lhe dado todo o apoio durante os longos anos de estudo, o abismo que se abriu entre eles só aumentou com o passar dos anos.

Em uma única ocasião o pai conversara com ele sobre a partida de Bella, porém, ainda muito abalado pelos acontecimentos, Edward se ressentiu pela intromissão. Sendo assim, Carlisle lhe pediu desculpas e nunca mais tocou no assunto.

A mãe também se absteve de fazer comentários. Não conseguia recordar uma só vez que ela tivesse mencionado Bella nos últimos cinco anos em sua presença.

Fazendo uma retrospectiva, concluiu que não havia lidado bem com a situação. Permitira que a raiva e o orgulho ferido embotassem sua racionalidade. Ficara tão transtornado com a acusação de adultério que não parará para pensar por que Bella se sentia tão insegura e qual sua parcela de culpa naquele sentimento.

Determinado a pensar que ela necessitava apenas de uma desculpa para escapar daquele casamento, nada fizera para impedi-la.

— Vá dormir, Bella — disse por fim. — Dormirei no sofá esta noite.

Os olhos castanhos ainda úmidos pelas lágrimas se fixaram na face de Edward.

— Não quero ficar sozinha — sussurrou ela com um fio de voz quase inaudível.

As mãos fortes se fecharam sobre seus ombros.

— Tem certeza?

Bella anuiu, com os lábios trêmulos.

— Por favor. Não me deixe sozinha esta noite. Não poderia suportar.

Edward suspirou profundamente e deslizou as mãos pelos braços delgados, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

— Dessa forma fica difícil negar. Tudo em você torna difícil negar.

Bella espalmou as mãos sobre o peito musculoso.

— Quero esquecer o passado. Você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar. Faça-me esquecer.

Os lábios de Edward capturaram os dela em um beijo terno e profundo. Sem pressa, explorou os contornos da boca macia com a ponta da língua até que ela gemesse e entreabrisse ainda mais os lábios para a doce invasão.

Sem conseguir resistir à carícia tentadora, Bella cor respondeu-o com ousadia, deslizando a mão pelo dorso desnudo até encontrar a ereção pressionada contra o tecido da cueca boxer que ele havia vestido enquanto ela tomava banho. Em segundos, descartou a barreira indesejada, livrando-o da roupa íntima e fechando os dedos em torno do membro pulsante.

Sentiu a respiração de Edward acelerar à medida que o acariciava com movi mentos ritmados que foram crescendo de intensidade até ouvi-lo suplicar.

— Por favor, cara, não me torture.

Um sorriso pairou nos lábios quentes e macios de Bella. Um sorriso sensual e nada tímido.

— Quer que faça mais rápido? — indagou com voz rouca.

— Sabe o que quero, tesoro mio. Sempre pareceu saber.

Bella puxou a fita do robe deixando-o deslizar pelos ombros, observando o brilho luxurioso dos olhos escuros ao percorrerem seu corpo. Empurrou-o contra a cama e se inclinou sobre ele, apoiando o peso nas pernas e nos braços. Em seguida, traçou uma linha de fogo com beijos ardentes sobre o abdômen definido, suscitando um leve tremor toda a vez que seus lábios entravam em contato com a pele quente.

As mãos de Edward se fecharam em torno dos lençóis, à medida que ela se aproximava da rigidez quente e pulsante. Bella mordiscou-o e deslizou a língua por toda a extensão da ereção.

E então o envolveu em sua boca.

Sozinha em sua cama, havia sonhado anos com aquilo. Vê-lo estremecer de desejo por ela como fazia naquele momento. Ergueu o olhar para fitá-lo. Os olhos escuros enevoados de desejo se encontravam focados nela.

— Se quiser que eu suplique, continue fazendo isso — murmurou Edward entre dentes. — Mas esteja preparada para as consequências.

Bella lhe voltou um olhar malicioso.

— Mal posso esperar — sussurrou, antes de inclinar a cabeça para se dedicar à tarefa que interrompera.

Fechando os dedos em torno da base da masculinidade excitada, deslizou a língua por toda sua anatomia em uma carícia suave. Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo arquear as costas. Bella repetiu o movimento, dessa vez movendo os dedos para cima e para baixo antes de tomá-lo nos lábios e sugá-lo com avidez.

O corpo de Edward foi sacudido por um intenso tremor ao mesmo tempo em que pousava as mãos na cabeça de Bella. Ela se deleitava com a reação dele. Sentiu a respiração de Edward se tornar pesada. Os músculos tensionarem como cordas retesadas de um instrumento prenunciando o clímax iminente. Sem mais delongas, Bella intensificou a carícia, sugando-o com mais intensidade.

Um som gutural se formou na garganta de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo era sacudido por espasmos de prazer.

Bella se sentou na cama, surpresa com a própria ou sadia, quando minutos atrás afirmava que não mais faria amor com ele. Ainda se recordava da primeira vez que fizera aquilo. Mostrara-se tímida e hesitante, porém Edward a induzira a fazê-lo com paciência até que ela se sentisse confortável com a carícia.

A primeira vez que a beijara daquela forma íntima, Bella quase pulara fora da cama, assustada com a avalanche de sensações que a engolfaram. Porém, com o tempo, aprendera a relaxar e esquecer a timidez.

Com um movimento gentil, Edward a deitou sobre os travesseiros.

— Estou lhe devendo algo — sussurrou ele, fazendo-a estremecer em antecipação.

— Estou me sentindo uma hipócrita.

— Por quê? — questionou Edward, roçando a face contra os seios firmes e se deleitando com a visão dos mamilos enrijecendo.

— Disse-lhe que não iria dormir com você e veja o que acabou de acontecer.

— E quem está pretendo dormir? — inquiriu ele, voltando-lhe um olhar que deixava claro que não iriam dormir sem antes fazê-la experimentar o cataclismo de prazer que havia planejado para ela.

— Deite-se — ordenou ele, devorando o corpo curvilíneo desnudo com o olhar, antes de focá-lo em seus seios.

Naquele instante, Bella decidiu que se aquilo teria de durar apenas três meses, então que assim fosse. Lidara com a perda antes e sobrevivera. Cometera o erro de viver no passado por muito tempo. Era hora de seguir em frente e viver cada momento como faziam algumas de suas colegas.

Até Edward reaparecer, era como se tivesse vivido em um limbo. Incapaz de aproveitar o presente ou lidar com o passado. Porém, no momento em que ou viu sua voz pelo telefone, tudo pareceu mudar.

Os sentimentos que insistia em suprimir vieram à tona. Borbulhavam naquele momento como lava de um vulcão. Explodindo em bolhas de fogo que reacendiam seu desejo.

Edward beijou seus lábios com um beijo lento, profundo e apaixonado que pareceu derreter seus ossos. A língua quente e macia deslizou pelo pescoço, passando pela clavícula até encontrar o mamilo intumescido, enquanto a mão longa e ágil acariciava o outro seio com maestria. Descargas de pura eletricidade desciam pelo corpo de Bella, concentrando-se entre as coxas que instintivamente mantinha apartadas.

— Tem lindos seios — murmurou Edward, antes de descer mais abaixo, depositando beijos quentes e úmidos ao longo do estômago e ventre, enquanto com a mão abria caminho pela feminilidade úmida até atingir o ponto mais sensível que ansiava ser tocado. — Tudo em você é lindo.

Os elogios proferidos em tom rouco aliados às carícias íntimas tinham o efeito de uma conflagração que consumia o corpo e a mente de Bella. Aquele homem a fazia se sentir sexy e desejada.

Ao que parecia, Edward se recordava de cada ponto sensível de seu corpo. Sabia exatamente como tocá-la. Quando empregar mais pressão, quando suavizar. Bella sentiu a familiar onda de desejo crescer, erguendo-a cada vez mais alto, enquanto os dedos ágeis e experientes se movimentavam velozes contra sua intimidade.

E então, um tsunami de prazer a arrastou, inexorável, ao limite máximo do prazer, enquanto ela se agarrava aos ombros largos, flutuando em uma tempestade de emoções.

Quando os últimos tremores do clímax abandonaram seu corpo, Edward afastou um dos cachos de cabelos castanhos para trás da orelha delicada, deixando os dedos se deterem na curva suave do pescoço de Bella. Parecia tão linda deitada a seu lado com os olhos cintilando, a respiração ofegante e os lábios intumescidos pelos beijos!

Algum dia se saciaria daquela mulher a ponto de ser capaz de deixá-la para sempre? Teria sido por esse motivo que não concordara em assinar o divórcio? Porque esperava um dia tê-la de volta? Usara o irmão de Bella como uma ferramenta para atraí-la para sua cama, mas agora sentia como se algo tivesse mudado dentro dele. O fato de ela estar ali naquele momento era por acreditar que não tinha escolha. Uma vez que ela percebesse o quanto teria a ganhar caso se divorciassem será que não se valeria daquilo para se vingar dele?

Edward a puxou para o círculo seguro de seus braços, ansioso por amá-la outra vez, porém Bella pare cia estar adormecendo. De repente, sentiu a mão macia tocá-lo e o suave suspiro de satisfação ao encontrá-lo enrijecido e pronto para possuí-la. Fechou os olhos e deixou-a explorar seu corpo.

Cada nervo despertando ao toque dos dedos daquela mulher até se inclinar sobre ela e penetrá-la com um único movimento. Mais uma vez fechou os olhos, escalando a montanha de prazer que Bella lhe proporcionava.

As convulsões do corpo macio suscitando seu próprio clímax e o fazendo perceber mais uma vez o quanto sentira falta de Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Bella podia sentir a dor aguda cortando-a ao meio. As contrações agonizantes torcendo seu abdômen. Levou a mão ao estômago e arregalou os olhos, para perceber que o ventre se encontrava liso e não distendido.

O suor escorria entre os seios firmes e a escuridão do quarto pouco familiar apenas contribuiu para que se sentisse ainda mais desorientada e tomada de pânico.

— Bella? — A voz grave de Antônio ecoou através da grossa cortina da escuridão ao mesmo tempo em que o colchão cedeu, quando ele se virou para acender a luz do criado-mudo.

A luz fraca do abajur era reconfortante, mas Bella ainda sentia o coração bater em ritmo acelerado. Levou as mãos aos seios para se certificar de que seu peito não iria explodir.

— Tive... um pesadelo — murmurou ela com os lábios trêmulos.

Edward franziu o cenho e, sentando-se na cama, puxou-a para o calor reconfortante de seus braços.

— Quer falar sobre isso? — indagou, sentindo a sedosidade perfumada dos cabelos de Bella, que se limitou a negar com um gesto de cabeça. — Sonhos não são reais, cara — confortou-a, acariciando-lhe a nuca. — É apenas o cérebro processando mais de milhares de imagens. Algumas fazem sentido, outras não. Sonhos não são proféticos. São apenas o trabalho de nossa inconsciência enquanto dormimos.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para trás e o fitou nos olhos.

— Não é a primeira vez que acontece — explicou.

— Sinto como se ela estivesse chorando por mim. Consigo ouvi-la, mas não consigo alcançá-la.

Edward sentiu um nó na garganta. Sabia exatamente o que Bella queria dizer.

Durante os últimos cinco anos, por mais que ocupasse seus dias e até mesmo suas noites com o trabalho, havia momentos em que se surpreendia ouvindo-a chorar. Um som suave que penetrava em suas entranhas e parecia rasgá-las.

— Desculpe-me... — A voz suave de Bella penetrou no silêncio. — Eu o estou mantendo acordado e provavelmente terá um dia cheio amanhã.

Edward continuou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

— Tente voltar a dormir, cara — aconselhou ele.

— Estou acostumado com noites insones. Fazem parte do meu trabalho.

Pouco depois, ouviu a respiração cadenciada de Bella, mas continuou a segurá-la nos braços. A cabeça estava apoiada em seu peito e sentia o braço direito quase dormente sob a pressão do corpo delgado. Continuou na mesma posição, fitando o teto.

Seus dedos ainda acari ciando os cabelos macios. O coração parecia esmagado sob um peso enorme.

Não levaria muito tempo para que Bella percebesse que ele nunca tivera intenção de processar Seth. Tão logo descobrisse que não tinha nenhuma grave razão para continuar desempenhando o papel de sua esposa, teria de descobrir outra forma de mantê-la a seu lado.

Não por causa do testamento de seu pai, tampouco pelo dinheiro que Bella aceitara de sua mãe, mas porque queria acordar a cada manhã exatamente como naquele momento. Sentindo o calor de seu corpo macio contra o dele.

Quando Bella acordou e descobriu que se encontrava sozinha no quarto do hotel, foi assolada por uma onda de desapontamento. Não sabia ao certo o que estivera esperando. Café da manhã na cama, declarações de amor e rosas vermelhas a seu lado faziam parte dos sonhos. Não tinham lugar no tipo de relacionamento que os unia atualmente.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou, fazendo uma careta, quando seus músculos internos protestaram com o movimento. Aquilo a fez experimentar uma sensação inebriante ao recordar como havia feito amor de maneira tão apaixonada.

Feito sexo, corrigiu a si mesma. Aquilo nada tinha a ver com amor. Ao menos da parte de Edward. Tudo se resumia à imensa atração física entre ambos que, de repente, havia ressurgido. Abriu o chuveiro, franzindo o cenho, enquanto aguardava a água amornar. Sim, mas por que aquela atração ressurgira?

Edward nunca a procurara antes de ela dar entrada nos papéis de divórcio. Voltando a viver ao lado dele, postergava qualquer perspectiva de divórcio.

Aquela reconciliação não tinha nada a ver com resgatar os problemas do passado e sim com o fato de um homem muito rico não desejar ver sua herança repartida ao meio. Por certo Edward poderia manipulá-la indefinidamente, pensou, recordando o abandono com que havia se entregado a ele na noite anterior.

Não conseguira passar vinte e quatro horas ao lado daquele homem sem se consumir de desejo por ele. O que significava uma vitória para Edward. Talvez estivesse grávida dele. Teria de passar por toda aquela angústia de novo. Ficar a seu lado pelo bem de uma criança, sem saber se ele a queria ou se tudo que desejava era o bebê que estava por vir.

Depois de se banhar e vestir encontrou um bilhete que Edward escrevera próximo ao aparelho de chá, in formando-a de que ele tinha algumas cirurgias em um dos maiores hospitais universitários da região e a encontraria na hora do jantar por volta de 18h30. Não eram palavras afetuosas. Nada em que pudesse depositar esperanças.

Amassou o bilhete e o jogou na lata de lixo, aborrecida consigo mesma por sonhar com aquilo que não podia ter. Poucos minutos depois, no estacionamento do hotel, Claire jogou a bolsa por sobre o ombro e franziu o cenho para o parteiro.

— Está querendo dizer que este é o meu carro? — indagou, confusa.

O rapaz sorriu e lhe entregou o chaveiro prateado.

— Sim, Sra. Cullen. Seu marido pediu que o entregasse ontem à noite. Se desejar que lhe explique o funcionamento básico, terei prazer...

Bella arrancou a chave da mão do parteiro.

— Não será necessário — interrompeu-o, com o queixo erguido. — Um carro é sempre um carro. Estou certa de que serei capaz de encontrar o acelerador e os freios.

— Sim, mas...

Bella voltou um olhar impaciente ao rapaz, deslizando para trás do volante. Demorou um instante para se orientar. O aroma do carro novo era um tanto desconcertante. Sem mencionar os bancos macios de couro e o painel repleto de luzes e dispositivos eletrônicos, como se estivesse sentada em um projeto da NASA.

Talvez tivesse sido um tanto precipitada em recusar a ajuda do porteiro, pensou vexada. Inspirou profundamente e inseriu a chave na ignição. O motor ligou com um barulho suave. Os espelhos laterais se estendendo para fora como em um passe de mágica e o sinal do cinto de segurança piscando no painel para lembrá-la.

Bella obedeceu ao comando e colocou as mãos no volante.

— Muito bem. Estou pronta — murmurou. Mas onde estava o freio de mão?

Não se encontrava entre os bancos.

O porteiro bateu no vidro da janela. Bella comprimiu os lábios e procurou o mecanismo para abaixar os vidros, acionando a tranca das portas e abrindo o porta malas, antes de encontrá-lo.

— Há um freio a pedal à esquerda e o botão de acionamento está à direita no painel, onde está escrito "soltar freio".

— Obrigada — agradeceu, embaraçada. — Tenha um bom dia.

O porteiro sorriu, dando um passo atrás.

— Boa viagem.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Os olhos de Jessica percorreram a reluzente carroceria de metal cinza. — Está dirigindo um carro esporte?

Bella pousou a bolsa no balcão e passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos.

— Sim... pode chamar o que fiz de dirigir — confessou, irônica. — Não que tivesse de fazer muito esforço. A menor menção de chuva, o limpador de para-brisa se liga automaticamente sem que seja necessário consultar o manual para descobrir o botão que o aciona. Ao entrar em um túnel, os faróis se acendem sem comando manual e se apagam ao sair para a luz do dia. E para estacionar entre a van do florista e aquele utilitário — Bella indicou com um gesto de cabeça o lugar onde estacionara —, tudo que tive que fazer foi escutar os bips do dispositivo de ajuda para estacionar, indicando quando me aproximava muito dos outros veículos.

Jessica assoviou.

— Gostaria que meu ex-marido me comprasse um carro esporte. Tudo que me deu até agora foi a despesa do advogado pela divisão dos bens, na maioria meus, já que era a única a trabalhar em horário integral durante todo nosso casamento.

Bella disfarçou a carranca, enquanto pendurava a capa em um cabideiro na sala dos fundos. Jessica estava certa. Não deveria se mostrar desdenhosa em relação a um presente tão generoso. A maioria das mulheres estaria exultante por receber um carro tão luxuoso.

Além disso, Edward deixara clara sua preocupação por ela estar dirigindo um veículo tão desgastado. Porém, não se iludia, ele não estava preocupado com sua segurança. Era o abalo em sua reputação que o afligia. Fora enfático em afirmar isso durante a discussão que tiveram na tarde anterior.

Não seria maravilhoso se Edward tivesse feito por amor? Dinheiro não era problema para ele, nunca fora. O que um presente como aquele poderia significar para ela se tivesse sido dados pelos motivos certos...

— Está com o dia lotado de clientes — informou Jessica, quando ela retornou ao salão. — Parece que todas querem ser produzidas pela mulher que roubou o coração da celebridade Edward Cullen, o extraordinário cirurgião.

Bella organizou seu material de trabalho com meticuloso cuidado.

— Ele é um homem normal, Jess — afirmou, sem encarar a amiga. — Escova os dentes, faz a barba todas as manhãs como todos os outros.

— E qual é a sensação de ter reatado com ele? — inquiriu Jessica. — Li nos jornais que se mudou para a suíte do hotel.

— Só porque meu apartamento é muito pequeno. Edward está acostumado a viver com conforto. Um apartamento de sala e quarto, em um deselegante subúrbio da cidade não combina com ele. Mudar para lá me pareceu a decisão mais lógica... pelo menos por enquanto.

— Já dormiu com ele?

Bella não conseguiu conter o rubor. Na verdade, podia sentir o corpo todo arder ante as lembranças da noite de paixão.

— Não me faça perguntas como essa — protestou Bella, franzindo o cenho. — Há coisas que até com as melhores amigas não se deve dividir.

Jessica se sentou em um banco próximo e cruzou as pernas.

— Posso deduzir que isso é um "sim" — continuou, pensativa. — Sabia que iria acontecer. No instante em que ele chegou aqui, percebi que estava perdida. Aquele não é o tipo de homem para o qual se pode dizer não, certo?

— Trata-se apenas de uma tentativa de reconciliação — explicou Bella, ainda com o cenho franzido. — Não decidimos nada quanto ao futuro. O fato de ele ter me dado um carro não significa que me quer para sempre. Até onde sei, pode ser um prêmio de consolação quando ele voltar para a Itália sem mim.

Jessica a fitou, surpresa.

— Mas pensei que ainda estivesse apaixonada por ele. E você está, certo? Não destrua minhas ilusões românticas. Estou contando com você para voltar às relações amorosas com alguma esperança.

Bella optou pela sinceridade.

— É apenas uma farsa, Jess — confessou, deixando escapar um suspiro exasperado. — Na verdade, não voltei com Edward. Pelo menos não de verdade.

Jessica estreitou o olhar.

— Mas acabou de admitir que dormiu com ele. Se isso não é reatar, o que será? E quanto àquele beijo aqui no salão ontem? Pareceu-me bastante verdadeiro.

—Edward ficará aqui por apenas três meses — explicou Bella. — Não há a menor chance de eu voltar para a Itália com ele, a não ser que estivesse absolutamente segura de seu amor e, para ser franca, não estou vendo isso acontecer. Ele não é do tipo que diz "eu te amo". Pelo amor de Deus! Estive grávida de um filho dele e Edward nunca me disse o que sentia por mim. Isso não lhe diz nada?

— Quando coloca nesses termos...

Bella expirou profundamente.

— O pai dele morreu há dois meses. Tenho razões para acreditar que Edward está aqui... não só pelas conferências, mas para ver no que vai dar em relação a mim.

— E o que vai ser? — pressionou Jessica.

Bella começou a limpar as escovas que se encontravam em perfeito estado sobre a bancada.

— Não sei ao certo — retrucou ela. — O divórcio sempre foi uma possibilidade.

Durante todo esse tempo, esperei que ele desse o primeiro passo, mas nada aconteceu. Então, decidi agir por conta própria, quando ouvi a notícia de que ele estava vindo para cá, mas agora penso que teria sido melhor deixar as coisas como estavam.

— Alguma vez se perguntou por que ele nunca pediu o divórcio? — indagou Jessica depois de uma pequena pausa.

— O que aconteceu no passado foi... — Bella se deteve por um instante, perguntando-se por que Edward não procurara a liberdade durante todo aquele tempo.

Se estivesse envolvido com Tanya Denali, por que não havia entrado com o pedido de divórcio o mais rápido possível para ficar com a mulher que desejava? Tudo indicava que ela havia cometido um terrível engano. Não lhe agradava ficar no banco dos réus.

Aquela era a posição que sempre destinara a Edward.

— Ou melhor — interrompeu Jessica. — Alguma vez se perguntou por que não se divorciou dele?

Bella suspirou profundamente.

— Acho que sabe por que.

— Então ainda o ama? Imaginei que sim, pelo brilho em seu olhar toda vez que o menciona.

Bella pousou uma das escovas de volta no balcão.

— Durante todo esse tempo tenho me iludido, procurando me convencer que o odeio, mas não é verdade. Eu o amo. Sempre o amei. Estava certa de que ele estava tendo um caso, mas Edward sempre nega.

— Sim, os homens fazem isso o tempo todo.

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Não sei... Edward é um homem bom, Jess. Faz um belo trabalho caritativo como médico. Quanto mais penso sobre isso, mais me questiono se não cometi um grande erro. E se ele não estivesse tendo um caso? O que foi que eu fiz?

— Muitos casamentos sobrevivem às traições ou à suspeita delas — argumentou Jessica. — Se ele teve um caso, ficou no passado. Caso contrário, não estaria tentando resolver as coisas entre vocês. Dê-lhe uma chance. Você o ama. Isso não é tudo o que importa?

— Não estou certa se algum dia Edward sentirá amor por mim — contrapôs Bella. — Ninguém pode forçar alguém a se apaixonar.

Jessica ergueu as sobrancelhas, fitando o carro novinho em folha estacionado do lado de fora.

— Ouça, querida, o homem que compra um carro como aquele para uma mulher, deve sentir algo por ela. Siga a correnteza por enquanto. Pare de sofrer pelo que não teve e aproveite o que tem no momento. Alguns homens não conseguem expressar seus sentimentos com palavras. São as ações deles que têm que ser avaliado.

Bella volveu a cabeça para fitar o carro que ganhara de presente e suspirou. Como desejava que Jessica estivesse certa. Que Edward tivesse lhe mostrando e não lhe falando o que sentia. Mas então lembrou o que estava em jogo para ele caso se divorciassem. Seria o carro uma forma de amansá-la para quando chegasse a hora da partilha de bens?

— Oh, quase esqueci! — exclamou Jessica. — Sua mãe ligou. Disse-me que deixou algumas mensagens em seu telefone celular, mas você não retornou. Acho que está um tanto ressentida por não ter contado a ela que reatou com Edward. Como todo mundo, soube pelos jornais.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Coloquei o telefone no silencioso e esqueci de mu dar. Oh, Deus! O que direi a ela?

— A verdade — sugeriu Jessica. — Diga-lhe que ama Edward e está tentando reconstruir seu casamento. Trata-se de sua mãe, Bella. Tudo que deseja é sua felicidade.

Aquele era o desejo de Bella. Era tão intenso que doía. Porém, sua felicidade dependia do amor de Edward e, infelizmente, isso não dependia dela.

Talvez Jessica estivesse certa. Precisava aprender a aproveitar o momento. Seu marido podia ter tido razões não muito nobres quando lhe propôs a reconciliação, mas aquela oportunidade poderia ser a chance de provar o quanto o amava a respeito do que Edward sentia por ela.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

Bella não se dirigiu imediatamente ao hotel depois do expediente. Fez um desvio pelo cemitério, parando apenas para comprar um buquê de pequenas rosas brancas. Limpou o vaso de bronze, tornando a enchê-lo com água fresca. Arrumou as rosas com cuidado dentro dele e o pousou sobre a lápide de sua filha. Experimentou a familiar pontada de dor a lhe comprimir o peito quando leu a inscrição.

Grossas lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, desfocando o nome da criança.

— Durma em paz, querida — murmurou em tom gentil, quando se preparava para partir.

O tráfego estava congestionado no caminho de volta. Sendo assim, chegou ao hotel mais atrasada do que previra.

— Onde diabos se meteu? — vociferou Edward tão logo ela transpôs a porta.

Bella deixou a bolsa escorregar de sua mão e cair no chão.

— Eu estava... Presa no trânsito

— Por duas horas? — indagou Edward, fitando-a com olhar severo.

Bella umedeceu os lábios.

— Como sabe quanto tempo me atrasei?

— Telefonei para o salão, mas já havia saído. Fiz o caminho de volta ao hotel em quinze minutos e foi durante a hora do rush.

Bella retirou a capa, tentando não se intimidar pelo tom irritado de Edward.

— Obrigada pelo carro — agradeceu ela. — É muito bonito e não precisa de muito esforço para ser guiado.

— Para onde? — A pergunta tinha um tom acusatório, quase hostil.

— Para o cemitério — confessou por fim, encarando-o.

— Visitar o túmulo de nossa filha.

Bella percebeu-o engolir em seco e passar uma das mãos pela massa de cabelos negros antes de desviar o olhar.

— Desculpe-me — disse em tom áspero. — Não de veria ter gritado desse jeito.

— Poderia tê-lo avisado aonde ia, mas pensei que você fosse chegar bem mais tarde — justificou Bella.

— Pelo menos foi o que escreveu no bilhete que me deixou esta manhã.

Edward se voltou para fitá-la.

— Acabamos as cirurgias mais rápido do que previ. Uma delas foi adiada para a próxima semana porque o paciente estava com problemas de coagulação.

Um silêncio incômodo se abateu sobre eles.

— Preciso tomar um banho — disse Bella por fim.

— Sinto minha pele repleta de fios de cabelos e descolorantes. — Fez menção de se dirigir ao toalete, porém Edward a deteve, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Bella.

— Sim? — respondeu ela, erguendo os olhos para fitá-lo. O cansaço que viu estampado no belo rosto másculo fez seu coração se contrair.

— Tenho algo para você — anunciou Edward, enfiando uma das mãos no bolso da calça.

Bella prendeu a respiração, enquanto ele lhe entregava duas pequenas caixas de joias de veludo. Abriu a primeira e encontrou um deslumbrante solitário de diamante faiscando diante de seus olhos, na segunda caixa, havia uma bela aliança com diamantes incrustados. Antes mesmo de colocá-los em seus dedos, sabia que serviriam perfeitamente.

Ergueu o olhar mais uma vez a Edward, mas não conseguiu decifrar sua expressão.

— Obrigada — agradeceu em tom de voz suave. — São lindos. Devem ter custado uma fortuna.

Edward deu de ombros em um gesto casual.

— São apenas acessórios. Não quero que pensem que não posso ou não quero lhe dar joias.

Bella não conseguiu evitar a desolação, porém tentou não demonstrá-la.

— Estou certa de que ninguém o consideraria um marido negligente depois de ter gastado tanto dinheiro comigo nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Seus olhos escuros a estudaram por um breve instante.

— Por que não me contou que fez uma vultosa doação à unidade neonatal do hospital St. Patrick poucas semanas depois de retornar à Austrália? — indagou ele.

Bella comprimiu os lábios, imaginando como ele descobrira. Havia pedido ao diretor naquela época que mantivesse seu nome fora dos registros e ele lhe garantira que nunca ninguém ficaria sabendo daquela doação.

— Bella?

— Como descobriu?

— Alguns segredos não são fáceis de guardar — redarguiu Edward, ainda com expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Bella desviou o olhar, rodando, distraidamente o anel de diamantes no dedo.

— Parece que se empenhou em descobrir tudo sobre mim. — E erguendo o olhar para encontrar o dele. — Devo deduzir que estou sendo seguida por um detetive?

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram.

— Gostaria que me informasse de seus atos no futuro.

Bella empertigou as costas.

— Por quê? — indagou desafiadora. — Para que possa monitorar cada movimento meu como uma prisioneira sob vigilância?

— Gostaria apenas de saber onde e com quem está — explicou ele, antes de acrescentar — Fiquei preocupado com você esta noite.

— Preocupado? — questionou Bella, erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Com meu bem-estar ou com a possibilidade de eu ter escapado de suas garras?

Os músculos da mandíbula de Edward se contraíram, enquanto os olhos escuros a fitavam, penetrantes.

— Se está considerando a ideia de me deixar, lembre-se de que bastará um telefonema meu para colocar seu irmão atrás das grades.

Os olhos azul-esverdeados se fixaram no telefone celular de Edward.

— Não será capaz de manter essa espada sobre minha cabeça eternamente — retrucou Bella.

Edward se aproximou, erguendo-lhe a face com uma das mãos com os olhos fixos nos dela.

— Desde que funcione no momento... — dizendo isso, baixou a cabeça lhe capturando os lábios.

Bella estremeceu quando ele aprofundou o beijo, deslizando os braços em torno do pescoço largo. A língua macia convocava a dela para um bailado sensual, fazendo crescer seu desejo a cada movimento. Pressionou o corpo contra o dele, sentindo a potente ereção contra seu ventre. As mãos fortes deslizaram pelas curvas graciosas do corpo de Bella, pousando em seus quadris para puxá-la de encontro à parede sólida da estrutura musculosa.

O beijo se tornou ainda mais provocante, fazendo-a gemer de prazer, enquanto as mãos de Edward se deslocavam da cintura fina para as costelas, espalmando-se nos seios firmes. Os polegares executavam movimentos circulares em torno dos mamilos rígidos. Bella ofegou ante a corrente elétrica que lhe varou o corpo.

— Quero-a nua — sussurrou Edward contra seus lábios. — Agora.

— Preciso de um banho...

— Ótima ideia — interrompeu Edward, erguendo-a nos braços sem nenhum esforço, carregando-a em direção ao toalete. — Eu também.

Bella não saberia dizer quem havia despido quem, mas passaram-se apenas segundos antes de estarem parados sob o chuveiro. A boca sensual trilhando beijos quentes ao longo da curva do pescoço delicado, fazendo os joelhos de Bella falsearem.

Ela se apoiou ao peito musculoso e inclinou a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados, deliciando-se com o contato dos lábios macios, que deslizavam em uma doce jornada por seu colo em direção aos seios intumescidos.

Bella ofegou quando eles se fecharam sobre o mamilo sensível, mordiscando-o e sugando-o alternadamente até que todos os seus sentidos se embotassem. Edward lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo ousado e profundo que trouxe à vida cada terminação nervosa do corpo que mantinha cativo em seus braços. O atrito da barba que se insinuava no rosto másculo contra a pele macia dos seios fartos provocava arrepios ao longo da espinha de Bella.

O vapor da água quente intensificava a atmosfera sensual dos corpos que se comprimiam em uma dança frenética. Havia tomado outros banhos com Edward no passado, mas não se recordava de terem sido tão excitantes quanto aquele. Ele parecia não ter pressa mesmo em face da urgência de Bella. A medida que a ansiedade crescia, sua respiração se tornava mais ofegante, enquanto Edward se aproximava cada vez mais do momento de possuí-la.

— Oh, agora... por favor — sussurrou Bella, pressionando os quadris contra a ereção quente e pulsante. Edward a ergueu levemente, porém não a penetrou. Apenas deslizou a masculinidade excitada pela calidez da fenda úmida e macia. A carícia provocante fez o coração de Bella bater desgovernado em seu peito diante da expectativa. — Não me faça suplicar.

— Diga o quanto me deseja — ordenou ele, insistindo na carícia excitante.

O movimento erótico expulsou todos os pensamentos lógicos da mente de Bella. Tudo o que queria era ser possuída por aquele homem.

— Sabe o quanto o desejo — ofegou ela. — Nunca desejei ninguém a não ser você.

Os olhos escuros exibiram um brilho de puro orgulho masculino, enquanto ele pressionava as costas de Bella contra a parede do box, posicionando-se para penetrá-la.

Bella fechou os olhos ao sentir-se preenchida. Os músculos internos se fechando em torno dele, engolfando-o por completo. Os movimentos começaram lentos, mas se intensificaram até que a respiração de ambos se tornou pesada. As mãos agarradas aos ombros largos para se manter ereta, quando sentiu o corpo se erguer em espiral, convulsionando em um redemoinho de sensações.

Edward atingiu o clímax segundos depois, os gemi dos baixos e roucos provocando arrepios em sua pele. Os músculos estremecendo sob o contato de seus dedos, quando ela os deslizou ao longo das costas largas.

Finalmente, ele deu um passo atrás, afastando os cabelos úmidos da face de Bella.

— Deixarei que termine de se banhar — sussurrou em tom suave, deslizando a ponta de um dedo sobre a pele avermelhada dos seios fartos. Preciso me barbear antes que arranque o resto de sua pele.

Bella baixou o olhar para o ponto que ele tocava. O contraste de sua pele alva com o dedo moreno a fez sentir uma sensação flutuante no estômago. Ofegou quando a ponta do polegar de Edward deslizou sobre o mamilo intumescido.

Os olhos escuros encontraram os dela.

— Consultou seu médico?

Bella sentiu como se ele tivesse lhe jogado um balde de água fria. Fitou-o com o coração batendo descompassado.

— Não... eu não consegui um horário.

— Está em seu período fértil?

— Não sei ao certo...

— Fizemos sexo sem proteção por várias vezes. Ocorreu-lhe que pode estar grávida?

Bella engoliu em seco e esticou a mão para fechar o chuveiro. Em seguida, saiu do box e pegou uma das felpudas toalhas que se encontravam penduradas na porta e a enrolou em volta do corpo.

— Pensei tê-lo ouvido dizer que não é hora de conversarmos sobre bebês.

Edward enrolou a outra toalha em volta dos quadris.

— Isso foi ontem. Agora é hora de falarmos sobre o assunto.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado.

— O que mudou?

— Somos mais velhos e experientes — começou Edward. — As coisas poderiam dar certo entre nós.

Bella escrutinou o rosto másculo à procura de alguma pista que denunciasse seus sentimentos, mas a expressão de Edward era uma máscara impassível.

— Está dizendo que... quer continuar casado?

— Nunca foi minha intenção me divorciar de você.

— Por quê? — indagou ela. — Por que seria muito custoso para você agora que seu pai faleceu e lhe deixou metade de tudo que possuía?

Algo faiscou nos olhos escuros.

— Foi por isso que deu entrada nos papéis de divórcio, certo? — questionou Edward. — Viu uma chance de me fazer pagar por tudo que supostamente a fiz passar? Não se esqueça que também li o artigo do jornal, mencionando a morte de meu pai. Fez os cálculos, mas felizmente para mim seu irmão se encarregou de tomar o problema nas próprias mãos.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar fulminante. Os punhos se fechando ao lado do corpo.

— Seu canalha! Só soube da morte de seu pai, quando você mesmo me contou em nosso primeiro encontro — sibilou Bella entre dentes. — Seu insensível arrogante. Desde o início estava determinado a me seduzir e me levar para cama, a fim de me manter a seu lado. Não me admira o fato de me presentear com um carro, anéis e falar sobre bebês. Queria que eu pensasse duas vezes antes de deixá-lo.

— Não haverá divórcio — afirmou ele em tom intransigente. — Quero que isso fique muito claro para você... ainda mais se estiver grávida.

— Como pode ser tão cínico em relação a esse assunto? Não se trata de um negócio. Estamos falando da minha vida. E se quiser dividi-la com outro alguém? Já pensou sobre isso?

Os olhos de Edward faiscaram de raiva.

— Existe outro alguém?

Bella o fitou ressentida.

— Por que não me diz você? Não investigou minha vida?

— Não estou investigando sua vida — retrucou Edward em tom áspero. — Descobri quase que por acaso que foi responsável por aquela doação, o que me levou a pensar por que não quis me contar. Preferiu que eu pensasse que usou o dinheiro que minha mãe lhe deu em proveito próprio. Em vez disso, fiquei sabendo que salvou talvez centenas de vidas de bebês prematuros.

— Não pedi dinheiro à sua mãe. Ela já trazia um cheque assinado quando foi me encontrar naquela noite. Não sei por que Esme insiste em afirmar o contrário.

Edward suspirou profundamente.

— Não há razão para voltarmos a esse assunto. Se afirma que foi assim que aconteceu, estou preparado para aceitar como verdade.

Os olhos castanhos se dilataram de surpresa.

— Acredita em mim?

— Se quisermos que nosso casamento dê certo desta vez, teremos de acreditar um no outro — afirmou Edward, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ainda úmidos.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar irônico.

—Acabou de me acusar de tentar me apoderar de metade de sua fortuna. Isso não demonstra falta de confiança de sua parte?

Edward a fitou por um longo instante.

— Por que, depois de todo esse tempo, esperou até agora para pedir o divórcio?

Bella mordiscou o lábio em um gesto nervoso.

— Conclui que nosso casamento estava acabado. Foi por isso.

Edward refletiu, imaginando se deveria acreditar nela. Ela a chantageava para atraí-la de volta à sua cama, mas Bella estava certa quando afirmava que não poderia manter aquela ameaça indefinidamente. Não deveria sequer tê-la ameaçado. O irmão dela agira de maneira desleal — o tipo de comportamento que criticava repeti das vezes em seu próprio irmão, Jasper.

Ainda sentia a mente fervilhar pelo choque de descobrir que Bella não empregara o dinheiro em seu próprio benefício. A raiva que cultivara por cinco anos, evanescera diante de uma única frase dita por um estranho que conhecia mais sua esposa do que ele mesmo.

Era como se estivesse vendo Bella pela primeira vez. Descobrindo características dela que não percebera antes.

Como por exemplo, a forma como que ela beijava com o corpo inteiro e não só com a boca. A suavidade de suas mãos e a descarga elétrica que experimentava sempre que elas o tocavam. Como eram doces seus raros sorrisos e como o afetavam, como nenhum outro.

A beleza cintilante dos olhos azul-esverdeados quando tomada pela raiva e a ternura que exibiam à simples menção da filha de ambos. Bella era como um filme de cinema ou uma novela, cujo enredo ele não entendera da primeira vez que viu.

Possuía várias camadas e nuanças e como ele apreciava aquela singularidade, como jamais o fizera. Nunca se sentira confortável em analisar seus sentimentos em relação a Bella. Ainda não sabia por quê. Não que possuísse um passado amoroso tumultuado, ou que tivesse sofrido nas mãos de outra mulher e, portanto, não conseguisse baixar a guarda. Sabia apenas que sentia algo por Bella que nunca experimentara com qualquer outra.

Edward ergueu o queixo delicado e roçou os lábios nos dela.

— Ainda não acabou, cara — afirmou, arrancando-lhe a toalha do corpo e a atirando ao chão, junto com a dele. — Nem em sonho.


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá a todos que acompanharam a fic, hoje chegamos ao final de "Impossível Resistir", espero que todos tenham gostado e daqui a alguns dias começarei outra adaptação! :)**

 **CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Três semanas depois, Bella abriu a porta do toalete do salão para encontrar Jessica fitando-a com olhar especulativo.

— Vai continuar alegando que foi algo que comeu ou que precisa retocar a maquiagem? — Questionou com expressão preocupada. — E a terceira vez em questão de dias que se sente mal.

Bella deixou escapar um suspiro resignado diante da insistência da outra. — Acho que estou grávida. Ainda não fiz o teste, mas estou com todos os sintomas.

Os olhos de Jessica se dilataram de excitação.

— Uau, Bella! Isso é fabuloso! Já contou para Edward?

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior como fazia sempre que ficava nervosa.

— Não... Ainda não.

— Acha que ele não vai ficar feliz com a notícia de que vai ser pai?

Bella sustentou o olhar inquiridor da amiga.

— Acho que ficará muito feliz. Isso significa que o divórcio está fora de questão... pelo menos por algum tempo.

Jessica franziu a testa, parecendo confusa.

— Mas, querida, pensei que o divórcio tivesse sido esquecido. Nas últimas duas semanas tem estado feliz como não a vejo há anos. Pensei que finalmente as coisas entre você e Edward estavam dando certo.

— Sim, nossa relação melhorou bastante — concordou Bella, recordando o quanto Edward havia se mostrado atencioso e terno nos últimos dias. — Ele tem sido bastante gentil comigo, levando-me a jantares e espetáculos e me presenteando constantemente. Concordou até mesmo em viajar para Narrabri na próxima semana para visitar minha mãe.

— Mas?

Bella lhe voltou um olhar angustiado.

— Não entende, Jess? Está acontecendo de novo...

— Não sei se estou entendendo direito...

— A única coisa que Edward deseja é um herdeiro — explicou Bella. — Só insistiu em se casar comigo no passado porque eu engravidei. Não era uma questão de me amar ou querer passar o resto da vida ao meu lado e sim de assegurar a continuação do império Cullen através daquela criança.

— Mas isso deve ter mudado agora.

— Oh, sim — concordou Bella em tom cínico. — No presente, Edward é detentor de metade da fortuna do pai, além da que já possui que, garanto-lhe, não é pouca. Sabe que se nos divorciarmos terá de dividir comigo uma boa parte desse montante. Que melhor maneira tem de preservar seu patrimônio, do que me mantendo ao seu lado e ainda por cima conseguindo um herdeiro?

Jessica considerou suas palavras por alguns instantes, pensativa.

— Acho que ainda não confessou que o ama, certo?

— Oh, Jess! Tenho de morder minha língua todos os dias para não deixar escapar — confidenciou Bella, quase cedendo ao pranto. — Mas esse foi o erro que cometi no passado. Não me tornarei tão vulnerável outra vez. Se tivermos de ficar juntos, terá de ser em termos iguais. Quero ser amada não pelo quanto lhe posso ser útil, mas por mim mesma.

— Bella — começou Jessica, paciente. — Passaram-se apenas... o quê?... três semanas desde que reataram? E não se esqueça que mal Edward pisou em solo australiano, você lhe impingiu os papéis do divórcio. Não pode esperar que ele revele seus sentimentos em tão pouco tempo e em face de todos os acontecimentos.

— Acho que tem razão — concordou Bella por fim, sentando-se em um banco próximo ao balcão e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. — Não foi exatamente um comitê de recepção.

Jessica se postou atrás dela, massageando-lhe os ombros.

— Por que não tira uma duas semanas de folga para descansar? E então, quando se sentir mais relaxada e menos insegura, poderá contar a Edward sobre a gravidez.

Bella ergueu-se do banco e encarou a amiga.

— Acho que vou aceitar sua sugestão e tirar alguns dias de férias. Não quero que nada dê errado com esta gravidez — afirmou, tocando o baixo-ventre. — Não conseguiria suportar.

Edward acabara de concluir sua última cirurgia, quando recebeu um telefonema de Roma. Era seu irmão, Jasper. Enquanto ouvia a notícia que temia receber desde que seu avião pousara na Austrália, cocava o queixo com expressão preocupada.

— Quanto tempo os médicos acreditam que ela sobre viverá? — indagou, tirando o gorro cirúrgico.

— Disseram que é difícil prever... uma semana. Talvez duas. — Ela tem perguntado por você.

Edward sentiu uma dor aguda nas entranhas. A ironia da situação era particularmente dolorosa. A última vez que vira sua mãe, ela o fitara inexpressivamente e perguntara à enfermeira particular quem era aquele homem alto e moreno.

— Marcarei a passagem, imediatamente — informou ao irmão.

— Sua esposa fugitiva virá com você? — indagou Jasper.

Edward trincou os dentes ante o tom sarcástico do irmão.

— Precisarei convencê-la, mas sim, o plano é levá-la comigo — redarguiu. — E apreciaria muito se não fizesse nenhuma alusão ao passado na presença dela. Estamos progredindo bem.

— Então conseguiu fazê-la desistir do divórcio? — quis saber Jasper.

— Até o momento — retrucou Edward, conciso, pensando em todas as ocasiões em que surpreendera Bella fitando-o daquele modo reservado dela e depois desviando o olhar como se estivesse elucubrando algum pensamento escuso.

Apesar da conversa sobre confiança mútua que tiveram há dias, não podia evitar a ideia de que Bella poderia estar tramando a maior vingança de todas. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ignorar aquela sensação.

Embora se mostrasse uma amante fervorosa, com o mesmo ou mais entusiasmo que antes, nunca havia mencionado seus sentimentos para com ele como costumava fazer de maneira tão desprendida no passado. Até mesmo seus sorrisos eram breves e distantes, como se a mente estivesse em outro lugar ou ocupada com outros pensamentos. O único lugar em que conseguia obter a total atenção de Bella era na cama.

Era lá que sua resposta era incontida. O corpo convulsionando contra o dele quantas vezes a possuísse. Pensara que a atração que sentia por ela se transformaria em cinzas com o passar do tempo, mas acontecera exatamente o contrário. Desejava-a mais do que nunca. O desejo que sentia por aquela mulher era tão exacerbado que às vezes o oprimia.

A ironia residia no fato de ter sido exatamente isso que queria dela no início. O prazer físico. E agora, quando alcançara seu objetivo, o seu desejo se intensificara.

Quando Edward voltou ao hotel, Bella se encontrava sentada em uma poltrona, com as pernas cruzadas sob o corpo e uma revista aberta pousada em seu colo.

— Olá — cumprimentou ela, fechando a revista quando ele entrou.

— Olá — ele retrucou, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo suave em seus lábios.

Bella o encarava com expressão severa, quando ele se empertigou, parecendo tenso.

— Algo errado? — questionou, descruzando as per nas e pousando os pés no carpete, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava o braço do sofá até que as juntas dos dedos se tornassem brancas.

— Terei de retornar à Itália — disparou Edward sem preâmbulos. — Preciso ir o mais rápido possível. Quero que me acompanhe

— Não — negou Bella de imediato, erguendo-se em um impulso.

Edward franziu o cenho diante da palidez da face de Bella. Seu corpo oscilou de leve e ele estendeu a mão para equilibrá-la.

— Cara, não pretendia lhe dar essa notícia assim de supetão, mas...

— Não quero ir — interrompeu Bella. A face ainda fantasmagórica.

— O que há de errado? — inquiriu Edward, sem soltá-la.

— Disse desde o início que não iria me mudar para a Itália com você. Não pode me obrigar.

— Pensei que tivéssemos um acordo — disse ele, sustentando-lhe o olhar desafiador.

Bella lhe lançou um olhar severo, mas percebeu um nervo vibrando em um dos cantos dos lábios de Edward.

— Não tente me chantagear. Não vai funcionar. Conversei com Seth ontem. Seu amigo o ajudou a se inscrever em um curso para jovens trabalhadores. Começará dentro de duas semanas. Contou-me que foi você que pagou as taxas de matrícula. Não seria capaz de processá-lo agora... a não ser que seja um homem frio e sem um pingo de compaixão dentro de si.

Edward trincou os dentes, enquanto pensava em um novo argumento para convencê-la. Por fim, decidiu-se por outra tática: revelar um lado seu que Bella nunca vira antes.

— Minha mãe está morrendo — declarou, em tom severo. — Preciso vê-la. Ela está solicitando minha presença.

Bella umedeceu os lábios.

— Vá sozinho. Não precisará de mim lá.

— Gostaria que fosse comigo, tesoro mio — afirmou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Preciso que vá comigo.

— Tenho certeza de que sua mãe iria preferir que eu não invadisse um momento tão íntimo e doloroso — contrapôs ela, porém a voz perdera o tom áspero. Os olhos castanhos também se suavizaram.

— A verdade é que minha mãe provavelmente não a reconheceria.

Bella franziu o cenho diante da revelação inesperada.

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Minha mãe está sofrendo do mal de Alzheimer. Até recentemente estava sendo cuidada por uma enfermeira particular, mas esta manhã, no horário da Itália, sofreu um derrame cerebral. Suas lembranças do passado, que declinavam rapidamente, agora praticamente não existem.

— Pensei ouvi-lo dizer que ela deseja sua presença.

— Sim... por isso é tão importante que eu vá ao encontro dela — explicou Edward. — Pacientes com Alzheimer podem ter períodos curtos de lucidez. Quero vê-la. É importante para mim. Não estava presente quando meu pai faleceu, sendo assim, não consegui lhe dizer o que gostaria e também não ouvi o que ele tinha a me dizer. — Fez uma pausa, antes de continuar. — Tampouco estava lá com você e nosso bebê e até hoje me arrependo amargamente. Não quero sentir mais arrependimentos. Por favor... faça isso por mim.

Bella sentiu sua rígida resistência começar a ruir. Era evidente que aquele era um momento difícil para ele. Havia perdido o pai há pouco tempo e agora a mãe estava gravemente doente. Era impossível lhe negar aquele desejo. Ouvi-lo mencionar a filha de ambos com a voz carregada de emoção foi como um bálsamo para a dor que carregara por tantos anos.

Embora ele não lhe ti vesse contado, sabia que Edward fora visitar o túmulo da filha. Quando chegara lá, àquela tarde, depois de seu expediente, encontrou um urso de pelúcia vestindo uma roupa rosa de bailarina junto ao um imenso buquê de flores e um cartão escrito em inglês e italiano: Com todo meu amor, de seu devotado papa. Aquilo a fez perceber como Edward era uma pessoa reservada. Vivera a maior parte de sua vida sob o olhar invasor dos paparazzi, mas quando sofria exigia fazê-lo em privacidade.

Se ao menos tivesse compreendido tudo isso anos atrás. Ele não era do tipo que expressava seus sentimentos abertamente. Guardava-os para si, lidando com eles a seu modo, trancando-os em seu íntimo, para enfrentar as dificuldades diárias de sua própria profissão.

Como poderia prover o bem-estar de seus pacientes se estivesse esgotado emocionalmente? Certamente não precisavam de um cirurgião para chorar com eles. O que necessitavam era de um especialista competente e atencioso, com uma mente clara e precisa para tomar decisões clínicas acertadas e ajudá-los a lidar com suas condições. Era impactante perceber como o havia conhecido pouco no passado. Como compreendera pouco o homem e o cirurgião que estava a seu lado.

Apaixonara-se por uma faceta de Edward, sem nunca perceber a profundidade de seu caráter até aquele momento.

— Bella, não pretendo ficar fora por mais de uma semana ou dez dias no máximo — assegurou Edward. — Ainda tenho compromissos aqui, embora tenha de adiá-los para quando voltar.

— Está bem — concordou Bella por fim com um suspiro resignado. — Irei com você.

Edward depositou um beijo suave no meio de sua fronte.

— Obrigado, il mio amore — agradeceu ele. — Tentarei tornar tudo o mais agradável possível para você.

O voo para Roma foi longo, porém Bella dormiu a maior parte do tempo na suíte de primeira classe que Edward conseguiu reservar no avião. Acordou uma vez durante o voo e viu seu marido deitado sobre as cobertas, fitando o teto. A visão das belas feições distorcidas pela exaustão lhe partiu o coração.

Deslizou uma das mãos suavemente sobre a mandíbula coberta com a insinuação da barba por fazer.

— Porque não tira a roupa e tenta dormir um pouco?

Edward voltou a cabeça em sua direção com um sorriso pesaroso.

— Se me deitar debaixo das cobertas com você, dormir será a última coisa que terei em mente.

Bella sentiu a face queimar.

— Talvez seja exatamente isso que esteja precisando no momento — retrucou em tom suave. — Talvez seja o que ambos necessitamos.

Edward rolou no acento e afastou uma mecha de cabelos de sua face. Os olhos escuros e penetrantes quando encontraram os dela. Bella cerrou as pálpebras, quando os lábios macios roçaram os dela, enviando fagulhas elétricas por todo seu corpo. Sem interromper o beijo, desabotoou a camisa de Edward, descartando-a com a impaciência do desejo crescente. Em seguida, retirou-lhe o cinto e a calça com os mesmos movimentos ávidos, ansiando por sentir o corpo musculoso e quente em contato com o seu.

Edward retirou sua camisola e sem lhe dar tempo de perceber o que estava acontecendo, fechou os lábios sobre os mamilos rígidos, sugando-os e deslizando a língua pelo contorno firme de seus seios. A carícia foi suficiente para fazer com que a mente de Bella ficasse deserta de toda sensatez. A ereção potente, pulsando contra a sua intimidade úmida e macia, enquanto a respiração de Edward se tornava pesada à medida que ele lutava por controle.

— Deveria colocar um preservativo — sussurrou ele, esticando a mão para sua valise. — Ainda não está totalmente coberta pela pílula. Passaram-se apenas duas semanas, si?

Bella acariciou-lhe o braço, desviando o olhar. Deixara que ele acreditasse que havia consultado o ginecologista e, no momento, desejou não ter mentido. Porém, não lhe parecia a hora adequada para lhe contar sobre a gravidez. Queria sentir-se mais segura dos sentimentos de Edward. De qualquer forma, ainda estava nos primeiros dias de gestação e algo poderia dar errado.

Nem sequer confirmara a gravidez. Preferia esperar até que estivesse absolutamente certa de que aqueles sintomas não eram fruto de sua imaginação antes de lhe contar.

— Estou certa de que não haverá risco — afirmou Bella. — Quero senti-lo dentro de mim. Pele contra pele.

No mesmo instante, Edward se posicionou sobre ela e a penetrou com um único e preciso movimento, fazendo-a ofegar de prazer. Ambos se moviam em cadência perfeita. Os corpos, íntimos um do outro, pareciam adquirir vida própria, se fundindo em uma dança sensual que os erguia cada vez mais alto em direção ao prazer. A mão forte deslizou entre os corpos suados, para tocá-la no ponto mais sensível de sua feminilidade.

Bella arqueou as costas, erguendo os quadris para mantê-lo exatamente onde desejava. Em poucos segundos, pôde sentir Bella se aproximar do clímax. Os músculos internos começando a se contrair. Os gritos roucos se intensificando até ceder ao cataclismo de prazer que crescia dentro dela, fazendo vibrar cada célula de seu corpo.

Era impossível para Edward se controlar. Investindo cada vez mais rápido e fundo dentro dela, sentiu o corpo convulsionar com os espasmos de prazer.

O som profundo e regular da respiração de Antônio tinha um efeito soporífero. Era como se as pálpebras de Claire suportassem o peso do planeta. Após algumas tentativas de mantê-las aberta, desistiu com um suspiro suave e caiu em sono profundo, envolta no círculo seguro dos braços fortes.

Quando acordou, o piloto anunciava a iminente aterrissagem.

A passagem pela alfândega foi cansativa, devido a um incidente de segurança que acontecera com um turista, alguns dias atrás. Todos pareciam ansiosos — o que era altamente compreensível — e os postos de controle redobravam a vigilância, tornando o processo ainda mais lento, mesmo para aqueles que possuíam passaporte italiano.

Embora o prédio fosse provido de refrigeração, Bella se sentia úmida e pegajosa, utilizando um lenço para secar as gotículas de suor que se formavam em sua testa.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar preocupado quando suas bagagens estavam sendo inspecionadas.

— Está se sentindo bem, cara! — indagou, franzindo o cenho. — Sei que essa aglomeração toda é sufocante, mas logo estaremos em casa.

Casa. Edward dissera a palavra em tom tão natural, como se de fato aquela fosse também sua casa. Porém, nunca seria... a não ser que se sentisse amada a aceita por ele.

Poderia viver em qualquer lugar do mundo caso seu amor fosse correspondido. O coração daquele homem era seu lar e sempre seria.

A viagem até o Cullen palazzo foi atrasada pelo tráfego congestionado, porém, depois de algum tempo a visão familiar se materializou à sua frente. A mansão de três andares se erguia, imponente, e o verde viçoso das árvores e arbustos abrigava uma miríade de fragrâncias de verão. Uma paisagem que em nada se comparava ao seco e empoeirado Outback, onde sua mãe tentava em vão cultivar flores e vegetais ano após ano.

Outra diferença marcante com a casa em que fora criada era a quantidade de empregados que os Cullen empregavam.

Arrumadeiras, tanto novatas quanto veteranas, um jardineiro e um criado para cuidar exclusivamente da piscina. Sem mencionar o chofer que deveria ficar à disposição vinte quatro horas por dia.

— Sua mãe não está em um hospital? — questionou Bella, baixando automaticamente o tom de voz para igualá-lo ao tom sussurrante que todos os empregados pareciam ser treinados para adotar.

— Não — retrucou Edward. — É seu desejo expresso permanecer em casa ao lado da família.

Bella ergueu o olhar à ampla escada de mármore para deparar com o irmão de Edward descendo. Mais alto alguns centímetros, possuía a mesma beleza morena do irmão mais velho. O corpo esguio e esbelto, tonificado pela ginástica e natação. Os olhos castanho-escuros eram quase negros, porém enquanto os de Edward refletiam constante compaixão pelos pacientes sob seus cuidados, os de Jasper eram empedernidos pelo cinismo mundano que ele vestia como uma segunda pele.

— Vejo que a esposa pródiga voltou — provocou Jasper, quando chegou ao sopé da escada, onde se encontrava Bella. — Seja bem-vinda.

Edward xingou o irmão em italiano, porém logo adotou o idioma inglês.

— Como está mamãe?

— Consciente, mas um tanto desorientada — retrucou o irmão. — Acha que sou o papá.

— Sim, você se parece mais com ele do que eu — comentou Edward, massageando a nuca, onde sentia um nó de tensão do tamanho de uma bola de golfe. — Mais alguém veio visitá-la?

— Tanya esteve aqui ontem, com seu marido e o bebê recém-nascido — informou Jasper. — Não se sei voltará — acrescentou, relanceando o olhar a Bella, que mordiscou o lábio inferior sentido um rubor intenso se espalhar por sua face.

Teria sempre de ser lembrada pelo erro estúpido que cometeu, acreditando que o marido a traíra com a antiga namorada?

— Vou vê-la — disse Edward por fim. — O médico dela já esteve aqui hoje?

Jasper anuiu, com expressão fechada.

— Não há nada que você possa fazer. Não é o médico dela. É seu filho. Precisa se lembrar disso.

Edward engoliu em seco o nó de pesar que se formou em sua garganta.

— Poderia preparar um drinque para Bella e lhe mostrar seu quarto? Está cansada da viagem. Quase desmaiou ao passar pela alfândega.

Edward tinha razão. O voo longo e a mudança de fuso horário, aliados à mudança de temperatura da fria Sidney para a cálida Roma, contribuiriam para exaurir qualquer pessoa, mesmo sem a suspeita de gravidez. Até mesmo ele parecia pálido e cansado, com halos escuros sob os olhos, o que não era para menos, considerando-se a dor que estava enfrentando logo após a morte do pai.

— O que quer beber? — indagou Jasper, enquanto a guiava em direção ao salotto.

— Tem suco de laranja gelado?

O irmão de Edward exibiu um sorriso encantador, enquanto lhe entregava o copo com a bebida gelada, Bella o aceitou com um sorriso relutante. Quando baixava a guarda, Jasper se mostrava bastante charmoso.

— Então — começou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar especulativo. — Reconciliou-se com meu irmão?

— Sim — retrucou ela, baixando o olhar.

— Espero que dure mais tempo desta vez — comentou Jasper. — Meu irmão nunca mais foi o mesmo desde que partiu.

Bella inspirou profundamente e encarou o olhar se vero fixo no dela.

— Eu o amo. Sei que não deve acreditar, mas é verdade. Fui muito tola naquela época. Sei que Edward não estava tendo um caso. Estou segura disso agora. Nunca deixei de amá-lo. Nem por um instante.

— Disse isso a ele? — indagou Jasper, parando a meio caminho de levar o próprio copo aos lábios.

— Disse-me o quê? — interrompeu-os Edward, ao entrar na sala pela porta localizada atrás de onde Bella se encontrava.

Com um gesto abrupto, ela se voltou. Porém, antes de conseguir ordenar as frases para responder, sentiu o corpo oscilar e a visão escurecer. Tentou se concentrar, agarrar-se a um fio de consciência, mas seus membros já cediam pela queda da pressão arterial. Sentiu-se desmoronar, vendo o chão de mármore se aproximar de seu rosto em uma velocidade assustadora. O copo de suco deslizou de sua mão, se estilhaçando em mil pedaços.

Ao longe ouviu o comando de Edward.

— Segure-a! — Porém, não soube se Jasper conseguiu.

Bella despertou em um quarto escuro. A testa dolorida, comprimida com um pano úmido e gelado que Edward lhe aplicava com todo o cuidado.

— O que está acontecendo? — indagou, esforçando-se para mover os lábios ressequidos. — Onde estou?

— Cara, bateu com a cabeça quando desmaiou — explicou ele, em tom de voz preocupado. — Terá de ir um hospital para bater uma radiografia. A ambulância está a caminho. Não fraturou o crânio.

Bella sentiu a visão turvar outra vez e a voz de Edward se distanciando. A cabeça latejava como se tivessem colocado um bate-estaca dentro dela. Sentiu uma onda de náusea lhe crescer na garganta, mas conseguiu suprimi-la no momento em que o som de uma sirene se aproximou.

Quando se encontrava deitada na maca na parte traseira do veículo, volveu o olhar a Edward.

— Não preciso que me acompanhe — afirmou ela. — Deveria estar com sua mãe. Como ela está?

— No momento se encontra estável — informou Edward, acariciando-lhe a mão de modo gentil, antes de pousá-la na maca sob o lençol. — Perguntou por você.

Bella piscou várias vezes, tentando assimilar a informação.

— Perguntou por mim? Ela... sabe que estou aqui... com você?

— Disse-lhe que reatamos — explicou Edward. — Acho que ela quer lhe dizer adeus e se desculpar.

Bella sentiu o coração contrair, mesmo que sua consciência desse sinal de se esvair outra vez.

— Diga-lhe... diga-lhe que espere por mim.

— Eu direi — assegurou Edward, inclinando-se para depositar um beijo suave na fronte pálida, no momento em que Bella deslizou para a inconsciência outra vez.

Bella ouviu a voz grave de Edward perguntando por seu estado de saúde, mas a resposta do médico com quem ele estava falando, dada à maneira afetada de um estrangeiro, não parecia clara, com exceção das palavras "leve concussão".

— Commozione mínimo... um... er... ma non è tutto... lei è incinta... er...

— De quanto tempo? — indagou Edward em seguida, desta vez em inglês, em uma tentativa clara de deixar o colega mais à vontade.

Bella sentiu uma sensação extasiante invadi-la, como se lhe tivessem administrado uma injeção de ânimo. Então fora confirmado. Estava grávida.

— Duas semanas... talvez três — retrucou o médico, em um inglês permeado de sotaque escocês. Certamente um médico estrangeiro. — Está sensível devido às mudanças de hormônios em seu corpo. Algumas mulheres são mais sensíveis que outras, exibindo os sintomas logo nas primeiras semanas. A batida na cabeça agravará os enjoos matinais, mas com repouso adequado irá se recuperar em alguns dias. Li superficialmente seus registros. A gravidez terá de ser rigorosamente monitorada, mas tem grande chance de dar à luz uma criança saudável desta vez. A medicina evoluiu muito nos últimos cinco anos no que se refere à saúde materna no pré-natal.

Bella sentiu o coração flutuar dentro do peito, enquanto uma alegria intensa invadia seu íntimo. Se tudo desse certo, em questão de meses teria um bebê saudável em seus braços. Até aquele momento não se atrevera a pensar no futuro. Contentara-se com a simples suspeita de estar gerando um filho de Edward. Descobrir que podia acalentar a esperança de ter um parto saudável era como um milagre.

— Grazie — agradeceu Edward com voz levemente trêmula. — Quero dizer... Obrigado.

— Não há de que. Lamentei saber sobre o estado de saúde de sua mãe — acrescentou o médico. — Talvez a notícia da chegada de um neto seja o remédio de que necessita neste momento.

— Tem razão — concordou Edward. — Obrigado mais uma vez. Foi muito gentil e atencioso.

Bella esperou até que o som dos passos do médico se afastasse para descerrar as pálpebras. Edward a fitava com olhar terno.

— Cara. — Sua voz soou gentil e baixa. — A boa notícia é que não fraturou o crânio.

— E... a má notícia?

Edward exibiu um sorriso estonteante.

— Não a considero uma má notícia. O médico que a atendeu descobriu que você está grávida. Fez uma série de exames de sangue e deu positivo. Você está grávida.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas lhe banharem a face. Fungou e Edward rapidamente retirou um lenço de papel da caixa na mesinha ao lado da cama e, em um gesto terno, começou a lhe limpar a face.

— E eu que pensava que estava tomando pílula — acrescentou ele, em tom zombeteiro.

— Eu ia começar a tomar — explicou Bella. — A marcar uma consulta com meu ginecologista quando percebi que meu ciclo estava atrasado. Sendo assim, decidi esperar para ver.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Pretendia me contar, certo?

— Claro que sim! — afirmou Bella. — Não está pensando...?

Edward esboçou um sorriso melancólico.

— Não seria mais do que eu merecia. Não fui exata mente um marido exemplar, não acha?

Bella baixou o olhar, apertando uma das pontas do lençol entre os dedos.

— Também não fui uma esposa exemplar.

Edward lhe tomou a mão levando-a aos lábios.

— Não pode imaginar o quanto estou feliz com esse bebê — declarou Edward.

— É a melhor notícia que poderia ter.

Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior.

— Não se trata apenas de uma questão de preservar seu patrimônio?

— Nunca teve nada a ver com meu patrimônio — confessou Edward, fitando-a com os olhos faiscantes de paixão. — Eu a amo, il mio amore una. Fui um estúpido por não ter percebido isso durante todo esse tempo. Era muito orgulhoso para admitir que a mulher que amava havia me deixado. Deveria ter lutado por você. Agora percebo que deveria ter movido céus e terras para trazê-la de volta.

O coração de Bella parecia ter dobrado de tamanho em seu peito, quando se inclinou para frente, atirando-se nos braços do marido.

— Eu também o amo — declarou entre soluços, recostada ao peito largo. — Fui uma tola. Não consigo acreditar que o abandonei. Foi muito imaturo da minha parte.

— Não fale assim, cara — sussurrou Edward, afagando-lhe as costas tão suavemente como o roçar de uma pena. — Ainda estava ferida. Perder Renesmee foi... — A voz grave falhou, mas ainda assim ele se forçou a continuar. — Foi como ser enterrado em um abismo de tristeza tão denso e escuro que tudo que pude fazer para sobreviver a cada dia sem colapsar foi me entregar ao trabalho. Pessoas dependiam de mim — pacientes, colegas de profissão — e acabei negando apoio à pessoa mais importante. Porém, encontrava-me demasiado absorto em minha tristeza para perceber o que estava fazendo. Toda vez que notava a dor estampada em seus olhos, meu coração parecia sangrar. Por fim, não conseguia suportar o que havia feito a você. Quando ficou grávida não lhe dei o apoio de que necessitava. E quando Renesmee não conseguiu sobreviver, senti... Ainda sinto... Como se a culpa fosse minha.

Bella ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos escuros úmidos pelas lágrimas.

— Você disse o nome dela... — observou Bella com um fio de voz. — Pela primeira vez você... Disse o nome dela... Duas vezes.

Edward sentia a garganta constrita, enquanto lutava para conter as emoções.

— Desejei fazê-lo muitas vezes, cara — confessou ele. — Mas toda vez que tentava, sentia como se garras gigantescas estivessem me sufocando até que não pudesse respirar.

Bella o tomou nos braços, permitindo que Edward desse vazão à dor, que, devido a seu próprio sofrimento, não conseguira demonstrar.

Muito tempo se passou até que um dos dois conseguisse falar, porém, quando se afastaram e Bella fitou os olhos escuros, avermelhados pelo pranto, experimentou uma sensação de inebriante felicidade pela primeira vez em cinco longos e solitários anos.

— Minha mãe quer se desculpar pessoalmente pela ideia errada que fez de você — começou Edward. — Naquela época, pensou estar fazendo a coisa certa. Achou que não mais me amasse. Por isso lhe deu o dinheiro... para que pudesse reconstruir sua vida. Pensou que insinuando que eu e Tanya havíamos reatado, iria ajudá-la a cortar os laços comigo. Espero que seja capaz de perdoá-la. Sei que é pedir demais, já que também estou tendo dificuldades em relevar o que ela fez.

Bella sorriu, enquanto acariciava a face do marido.

— Claro que a perdoo... E você também deve perdoar. Não quero que nenhum sentimento negativo se interponha em nossa felicidade. Não depois de tantos anos separados.

Edward sorriu e depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

— Sou o homem mais afortunado do mundo — afirmou ele. — Estou me sentindo nas nuvens por tê-la de volta em minha vida, pelo bebê que vamos ter, por formarmos uma família.

— Por falar em família — começou Bella. — Não está na hora de voltar para a sua, no palazzo.

— Minha família está aqui neste quarto — afirmou Edward, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo apaixona do. — E nunca mais vou me separar dela.

 ** _FIM_**


End file.
